Sarah Snape in Hogwarts
by LucyMelon
Summary: Snapes Tochter Sarah wechselt nach Hogwarts - die komplette FF inkl. Nachfolger-FF findet ihr unter "Fantasy-Fans Punkt eu"
1. Inhalt

**Rechte:**

Alles gehört J.K. Rowling, ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld sondern schreibe sie nur zum Spaß.

**Inhalt:**

Severus Snapes bezaubernde Tochter Sarah wird zum Anfang ihres fünften Schuljahres nach Hogwarts wechseln. Doch es lauern Gefahren, jedenfalls im Auge ihres liebevollen und recht kontrollsüchtigen Vaters, welcher leider immer wieder feststellen muss, dass ihm seine pubertierende Tochter langsam über den Kopf wächst: Jungs, Gryffindors und die Malfoys.  
Zudem soll sich Severus noch mit Voldemorts Aufträgen herumschlagen, die sein Leben nicht leichter machen.

_**Ein paar wenige Informationen vorab zu dieser FF:**___

_Was ihr im Halbblutprinzen über Severus Snape erfahren habt, könnt ihr in dieser FF getrost wieder vergessen. Severus (und damit auch Sarah) ist in dieser FF reinblütiger als reinblütig.__  
__Zudem sind Sarah und Draco in dieser FF bereits sechzehn Jahre alt, auch wenn sie erst im fünften Schuljahr sind, da sie beiden hinter den (von mir festgelegten ^^) Stichtag fallen, und die Story mit fünfzehnjährigen irgendwie schräg wäre (sorry, aber das konnte ich nicht).__  
__Ansonsten - einfach Lesen und Spaß haben!_


	2. 1 Durmstrang vs Hogwarts

Kapitel Durmstrang vs. Hogwarts

Es war ein warmer Sommermorgen Ende August und die Sonne lachte durch die großen Fenster in die holzgetäfelte Küche der Villa Snape, an deren Frühstückstisch der Hausherr und seine Tochter saßen. Eine kleine Küchenuhr schlug halb zehn und war neben dem Kratzen eines Löffels, welcher im schwindelerregenden Tempo in einer Tasse Kaffee herumgerührt wurde, das einzige vernehmbare Geräusch.  
Sarah Snape, das Mädchen am Küchentisch und aktueller Besitzer des bedauernswerten Löffels, stricht sich eine rabenschwarze Strähne ihrer langen Haare aus dem Gesicht und starrte auf die Titelseite des Tagespropheten am anderen Ende des dunklen Holztisches, hinter welcher das Gesicht ihres Vaters steckte.

„Du trinkst deinen Kaffee schwarz", stellte dieser nüchtern hinter seiner Zeitung fest.

Sarah hörte auf zu rühren. Sie wusste, sie musste vorsichtig sein, da sie ihn in den letzten Tagen etwas überreizt hatte. Also griff sie nach dem Messer und begann ihr Brötchen zu malträtieren. Sie zersägen es mehr, als dass sie es aufschnitt und kratzte monoton mit der Schneide über das Porzellan, sodass ein nervenzerreißendes Quietschen ertönte. Mit ihren großen, schwarzen Augen blickte sie weiter in Richtung ihres Vaters und wartete auf eine Reaktion.

„Willst du mir vielleicht irgendetwas sagen?", seufzte Severus Snape hinter dem Tagespropheten.

„Nun, jetzt, wo du es ansprichst", säuselte Sarah gelassener als sie war. „Tatsächlich wollte ich dich fragen, ob du deine Meinung nicht vielleicht geändert hast."

„ Weshalb sollte ich?"

„ Weil es nicht gerade einfach ist, im fünften Jahr die Schule zu wechseln. Ich muss dieses Jahr meine ZAGs ablegen, das wird schwer genug. Was, wenn ich nun Probleme habe, mich in den neuen Lehrplan einzufinden? Was, wenn ich meine ZAGs dann nicht schaffe?" Sie stellte vorsichtshalber das Sägen ein.

Tatsächlich sah ihr Vater endlich hinter seiner Zeitung hervor. Amüsiert hob er eine Braue. „Heute ist es also der neue Lehrplan? Wie interessant. Wo gestern noch die Anreise mit dem Zug, vorgestern die vielen schweren Lehrbücher und am Tag davor die Schuluniform Mittelpunkt deiner Argumentation gegen einen Schulwechsel waren."

„Alles wichtige Einzelheiten."

„Natürlich", sagte Severus trocken. „Trotzdem haben sie alle nichts das geringste mit meinem Entschluss zu tun."

„Nein, mit deinem Entschluss hat der neue Direktor zu tun. Was für ein unheimlich wichtiges Thema", giftete Sarah. „Ich wurde nicht in einem Fach von unserem alten Direktor unterrichtet und das wird sich dieses Jahr und unter einem neuen Direktor höchst wahrscheinlich nicht ändern." Sie reckte herausfordernd ihr Kinn.

„Ich habe dir meine Sicht der Dinge in den letzten Wochen mehr als einmal erklärt, Sarah", raunte Severus ungeduldig.

„Dann habe ich da wohl etwas nicht richtig verstanden, Daddy."

Severus seufzte. „Nun, wenn du möchtest, und weil ich so ein geduldiger Mensch bin, werde ich dir meine Gründe noch einmal erläutern und vielleicht solltest du mitschreiben, denn das ist das letzte Mal, dass ich mich auf diese Diskussion einlasse." Mit ruhiger Stimme fuhr er fort. „Michael Pall, der neue Schulleiter von Durmstrang nach Karkaroffs Flucht vor dem Dunklen Lord vor wenigen Wochen, ist ein Idiot. Ich kenne ihn aus meiner Schulzeit. Er war schon damals den Dunklen Künsten abgeneigt. Er war eine absolute Niete in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, nicht fähig einen Fluch zu erkennen, selbst wenn man ihm vorher schriftlich darüber in Kenntnis setzen würde."

„Viele Leute sind Idioten. Sie dir Dumbledore an, du arbeitest seit vierzehn Jahren für ihn und der Gute hat bis heute nicht erkannt, dass du ihn für den Dunklen Lord ausspionierst."

Severus rieb sich entnervt mit Daumen und Zeigefinger den Nasenrücken. „Sprich nicht über Dinge, die du nicht verstehst, Sarah", murmelte er.

Schmollend schob Sarah die Unterlippe vor. Klar, ihr Vater durfte bei den großen Jungs mitspielen und sie verstand natürlich überhaupt nichts darüber. Sie war die Tochter eines Todessers, und das seit sechzehn Jahren, verdammt noch mal!

Severus fuhr fort: „Darum kann man davon ausgehen, dass Durmstrang den Schwerpunkt von den Dunklen Küsten nehmen wird und deshalb macht es keinen großen Sinn mehr, dich weiter dort hin zu schicken. Zudem bist du nach vier Jahren in Durmstrang in den Grundlagen der Dunklen Künste sehr gut ausgebildet. In Hogwarts..."

Sarah verdrehte ihre Augen, als der Name der Schule viel, auf welche sie nach Meinung ihres Vaters wechseln sollte.

„In Hogwarts", wiederholte Severus, „kann ich dich zusätzlichen neben deinem allgemeinen Stundenplan persönlich darin weiterbilden – und das weit besser als Professor Witherspoon, welcher das Fach ab diesem Jahr in Durmstrang unterrichten soll. Außerdem möchte ich dich, nach dem der Dunkle Lord wieder zu seiner vollen Stärke zurückgekehrt ist, in meiner Nähe haben. Ich kann wesentlich schneller auf unvorhergesehene Ereignisse reagieren, wenn du in Hogwarts."

_Aha, nächste Angriffsmöglichkeit, _dachte Sarah.  
Sie lehnte sich vor, kreuzte die Arme auf dem Tisch und trommelte mit den langen, schlanken Finger ihrer Hände auf das Holz.

„Du bist einer seiner ranghöchsten Todesser. Wenn der Dunkle Lord einen Angriff auf Durmstrang planen würde, würdest du es früh genug erfahren und hättest genügend Zeit, mich von dort wegzuholen. Der Dunkle Lord weiß, dass Kinder seiner Todesser auf dieser Schule unterrichtet werden. Mit Sicherheit würde er die Schule nicht angreifen, bevor ihr nicht eure Kinder in Sicherheit gebracht habt."

Empfindlich langsam faltete Severus nun seine Zeitung zusammen und unterbrach den Blickkontakt zu Sarah dabei nicht eine Sekunde. Er legte die Zeitung vor sich auf den Tisch und lehnte sich ebenfalls vor, wobei ihm seine kinnlangen, schwarzen Haare ins Gesicht vielen. Er kreuzte die Arme über der Zeitung und trommelte nun seinerseits mit seinen langen Fingern, denen seiner Tochter so ähnlich, auf die Tischplatte.

„Sag mir Sarah, bist du so stur weil du nicht von Durmstrang weg, oder weil du nicht in Hogwarts unterrichtet werden möchtest?" Severus´ schwarze Augen durchbohrten Sarah förmlich.

„Lass das." Sie drehte hastig den Kopf weg.

Ein amüsiertes Grinsen erschien auf Severus´ schmalen Lippen. „Du bist immer noch lausig in Okklumentik. Noch ein Grund, dich nach Hogwarts zu holen. Neben den Zusatzstunden in den Dunklen Küsten werde ich ebenfalls Zeit haben dich in Okklumentik und Legilimentik zu unterrichten. Die wenigen Stunden die wir während der Sommerferien dafür Zeit haben scheinen dich nicht weiter zubringen."

„Meine ganzen Freunde sind in Durmstrang, ich werde in Hogwarts niemanden kennen", lenkte Sarah schnell ab. Sich mit ihrem Vater über ihre nicht vorhandenen Okklumentikkünste zu unterhalten, wäre jetzt kein geschickter Schachzug.

„In Hogwarts sind die Schüler in Häuser eingeteilt, mit eigenen Gemeinschaftsräumen. Es wird dir leicht fallen dort Freunde zu finden." Auf Sarahs skeptischen Blick fuhr er fort. „Lucius Malfoys Sohn ist auch in Hogwarts, in meinem Haus, Slytherin. Ihr werdet euch mit Sicherheit anfreunden."

Sarah schnaufte. Tolle Aussichten. Duzende guter Freunde und Bekannte aufzugeben um Lucius Malfoys Sohn kennen zulernen. Davon träumte sie ja schon seit Jahren.

„Werde ich auch in dein Haus kommen? Nach Slytherin?", prüfte sie die zukünftigen Rahmenbedingungen vorsichtig.

Bei jedem anderen Vater wäre es sicher von Vorteil gewesen, wenn dieser der Hauslehrer der eigenen Tochter wäre. Sarah beschlich jedoch das ungute Gefühl, dass das „Umgehen" von Schulregeln oder das Nichtbestehen von Tests ihr bei ihrem Vater weit schwerwiegendere Strafarbeiten als gewöhnlich einbringen konnte.

„Nun", sagte Severus zögernd, „ich habe mit Dumbledore gesprochen und ihn gebeten, dich meinem Haus zuzuordnen. Er bestand allerdings auch bei dir auf die gewohnte Auswahlzeremonie. Es besteht jedoch kein Zweifel dass du nach Slytherin kommst. Du hast viele Eigenschaften die dafür sprechen. Du beherrscht die Grundlagen der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, du bist intelligent, reinblütig und vor allem meine Tochter. Die Snapes sind bereits seit Generationen dem Haus Slytherin zugeordnet worden."

Bei dem Wort Auswahlzeremonie wurde Sarah hellhörig. Es stand also noch lange nicht fest, in welches Haus sie einziehen würde.

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass dieser ganze Schulwechsel nicht doch etwas mit Thomas zu tun hat?", fragte sie nach.

Sie war seit fast einem Jahr mit Thomas McTeasly zusammen, einem Jungen aus dem Jahrgang über ihr in Durmstrang, Sohn eines Todessers. Vor wenigen Wochen, zu Beginn der Sommerferien, war ihr Vater während Sarahs täglichen Übungsstunden in Okklumentik über diese Information... nun ja... _gestolpert._ Man könnte auch sagen er hatte ihr die Gedanken über Thomas buchstäblich aus dem Kopf gesaugt.  
Ihr Vater hatte nicht viele Regeln, höchstens tausend oder so, ganz oben auf der Liste prangte jedoch der unumstrittene Sieger „Finger weg von meiner Tochter." Sarah hatte sich vor den Übungsstunden also umso mehr Mühe gegeben, sich von ihren Gedanken zu lösen und ihre Beziehung zu Thomas so weit wie möglich in die tiefsten Winkel ihres Gedächtnisses zu verdrängen. Leider tauchte Thomas jedoch unweigerlich auch in den meisten ihrer anderen Erinnerungen an das letzte Schuljahr auf. Erinnerungen zum Beispiel daran, wie sie ihm beim Quidditchtraining zusah, in der Erinnerung an den Weihnachtsball in Durmstrang, bei dem er ihre Begleitung gewesen war, und auch in ihrer Erinnerung an ihren einwöchigen Aufenthalt im Krankenflügel, als Thomas jeden Tag an ihrem Bett gesessen hatte. Je mehr Erinnerungen über Thomas an Sarahs geistigem Auge vorbeigerast waren, desto schwerer war es ihr gefallen, ihre Gefühle für Thomas zu unterdrücken und schließlich waren die verräterischen Gedanken an die Oberfläche gekommen und ihr Vater hatte die privatesten Momente ihres Lebens in den schönsten Farben präsentiert bekommen: Der erste zaghafte Kuss von Thomas auf den Ländereien von Durmstrang, die Schneeballschlacht vor dem Schulgebäude, gemeinsame Spaziergänge am Abend und schließlich innige Umarmungen, leidenschaftliche Küsse und letztendlich die Erinnerung, als Thomas ihr in seinem Himmelbett unter feurigen Küssen die Bluse öffnete und wonach Sarah hätte schwören können, dass Thomas mehr als nur zwei Hände hatte.

Bei dieser Erinnerung hatte ihr Vater die Übung abgebrochen. Wütend hatte er mehrmals nach Luft geschnappt, sodass es Sarah völlig klar gewesen war, dass es nicht lange dauern würde, bis er explodieren würde.  
Wer das gewesen sei, was dieser jemand glaubte, da mit seiner Tochter zu tun und das sie ES doch nicht etwa getan hätte? Sie würde sehr wohl wissen, dass keine reinblütige Familie ihrem Sohn eine Ehe mit einer Hexe gestatten würde, welche ES bereits vor der Ehe ... GETAN hätte.  
Sarah hatte es nicht glauben können. Sie war sechzehn Jahre alt und ihr Vater konnte immer noch nicht normal mit ihr über das Thema Sex sprechen.

NEIN, hatte sie ihrem Vater erklärt, sie hätte ES selbstverständlich nicht getan, dass sie durchaus wüsste, wie weit sie gehen könnte und Thomas dies akzeptieren würde.  
Nun, vielleicht hätte alles noch ein gutes Ende genommen, wenn ihr Vater sie daraufhin nicht wenige Tage später bei der nächtlichen und zugegeben etwas betrunkenen Rückkehr von Thomas´ Geburtstagsparty erwischt hätte. Dies hatte dem Fass jedoch den bekannten Boden ausgeschlagen. Ihr Vater hatte ihr daraufhin Ausgangsverbot erteilt, den Umgang mit Thomas verboten und diesen besagten Schulwechsel organisiert.

Als Sarah nun dieses Thema ansprach lehnte sich Severus in seinem Stuhl zurück und fegte mit seiner Zeitung ein paar Krümel von Tisch. „Auch das war ein ausschlaggebender Punkt, ja. Deine Verantwortungslosigkeit hat mir gezeigt, dass es nicht gut ist, wenn sich Vater und Tochter lediglich ein paar Wochen im Jahr zu Gesicht bekommen." Severus sah sie ernst an. „Es ist mein letztes Wort Sarah, ich bleibe dabei. Du wirst am ersten September mit dem Zug nach Hogwarts reisen und dort deine letzten drei Schuljahre verbringen. Und ich bitte dich, unsere letzten freien Tage nicht mehr mit diesem Thema zu belasten." Mit diesen Worten schlug er seine Zeitung wieder auf und verschwand erneut dahinter.


	3. 2 Abschied und neue Chancen

2. Kapitel Abschied und neue Chancen

Wenige Tage später stand Sarah vor dem wuchtigen, antiken Spiegel ihres Zimmers und kämmte sich seit einer Ewigkeit die Haare. Nun war es also soweit. Heute Abend würde sie Thomas Lebewohl sagen müssen. Übermorgen würde sie mit dem Zug nach Hogwarts fahren und ihre neuen Mitschüler kennen lernen. Ihre Beziehung zu Thomas war zugegebenermaßen die letzte Monate sehr schlecht gelaufen. Trotzdem hatte sie gehofft, ihn nicht ganz so schnell aufgeben zu müssen.  
Draußen dämmerte es bereits und für diesen Abend war ein Todessertreffen anberaumt worden. Sowohl ihr als auch Thomas´ Vater würden an diesem Treffen teilnehmen und Sarah hatte mit Thomas verabredet sich mit ihm per Flohpulver im Tropfenden Kessel in London zu treffen.

Es klopfte an der schweren Türe ihres Zimmers.

„Sarah?", ertönte die Stimme ihres Vaters.

„Komm rein!"

Severus betrat das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Ich muss jetzt gehen, der Dunkle Lord hat uns soeben gerufen und nach dem Treffen werde ich sofort nach Hogwarts apparieren. Als Lehrer muss ich aus organisatorischen Gründen ein paar Tage früher anreisen." Er verabschiedete sich von ihr mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn.

Sarah nickte. „Ist in Ordnung, dann sehen wir uns wohl übermorgen in Hogwarts."

„Ja, und verpass den Zug nicht, er fährt exakt um 11 Uhr auf Bahnsteig 9 ¾ ab. Du musst durch die-"

„Absperrung zwischen Gleis neun und zehn laufen. Ja, ich weiß es." Sarah grinste. Ihr Vater hatte ihr dies die letzten Tage bereits mehrfach erklärt.

„Gut. Keine Besuche, kein Ausgehen, keine Partys und ich werde das kontrollieren." Severus richtete drohend einen Finger auf sie.

„Ich werde ganz brav und ganz alleine zu Hause bleiben und meine Koffer packen", schwor Sarah und kreuzte die Finger hinter dem Rücken.

Severus schoss ihr einen misstrauischen Blick zu. „Das ist mein Ernst, Sarah. Und geh bald schlafen." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich zum gehen.

„Bald schlafen? Daddy, ich bin keine sechs mehr."

„Wovon man in den letzten Tagen recht wenig bemerkt hat", sagte er und Sarah verdrehte die Augen. „Und das habe ich gesehen!", sagte Severus und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten verließ er das Zimmer.

Kaum war ihr Vater aus dem Zimmer lief Sarah zur Tür und lauschte mit einem Ohr auf das *Plopp* seines Disapparierens. Es ließ erstaunlich lange auf sich warten, doch als sie sich schließlich sicher war, dass er fort war, nahm sie ein Kleid aus dem Kleiderschrank. Sie würde Thomas heute das letzte Mal sehen und sie wollte, dass er sie hübsch in Erinnerung behielt. Schnell zog sie sich um, steckte mit geübten Handgriffen ihre langen Haare zusammen und fingerte an ihrem widerspenstigen Pony, ohne dabei jedoch wirklich etwas zu erreichen. Als sie mit ihrem Aussehen zufrieden war holte sie ihren kleinen Beutel mit Flohpulver, welches sie vom großen Vorrat ihres Vater „geborgt" hatte, aus seinem Versteck und stieg die breite, geschwungene Treppe in den Eingangsflur hinunter. Sie warf ein wenig von dem Pulver in die Flammen des Reisekamins, woraufhin sich diese sofort grün färbten. Ohne zu zögern trat sie in die Flammen.

„Tropfender Kessel, London", sagte sie und verschwand augenblicklich.

Im Tropfenden Kessel stieg Sarah mit klopfendem Herzen aus dem Kamin. Sie pustete sich den Ruß von den Schultern und sah sich um. Der Tropfende Kessel war eine geräumige Kneipe mit vielen Tischen und Stühlen aus hellem Holz und an diesem Abend voll besetzt. Sie hatte ein wenig Mühe, die vielen Gäste zu überblicken und sie brauchte ein paar Minuten, bis sie Thomas entdeckte. Ganz hinten am Tisch in der Ecke des Raumes winkte er ihr zu. Sie musterte ihn, während sie zu ihm hinüber lief. Seine sonst so helle Haut war braungebrannt, was seine kurzen, braunen Haare selbst bei dem spärlichen Licht der Kneipe heller wirken ließ und seine Sommersprossen hatten sich vervielfacht.

Thomas stand auf und begrüßte sie mit einem Kuss. „Ich habe schon Butterbier bestellt", sagte er lächelnd, zog sie mit sich auf die Bank und legte einem Arm um ihre Taille.

Sarah trank sofort aus ihrer Flasche und hoffte, den dicken Klos in ihrem Hals damit herunterspülen zu können, und sah sich ein wenig um.

„Seltsame Leute hier." Sarah deutete mit einem Nicken auf eine alte, verrunzelte Sabberhexe zwei Tische weiter.

„Ja", sagte Thomas. „Aber der Typ da drüben ist der Renner. Der hat sich jetzt schon das dritte Wasser bestellt und sobald der Wirt zurück an der Bar ist verwandelt er es heimlich in Bier."

„Na ja, man muss gucken, wo man bleibt", kicherte Sarah.

„Wie hat dir meine Party gefallen? Wir haben uns seitdem gar nicht mehr gesprochen." Er gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Schläfe.

„Klasse. Und das Beste war die Wette von Rouven. Hätte nie gedacht, dass er es schafft den Tischgrill per Feuerspucken anzuzünden. Gabs eigentlich Ärger wegen der Brandlöcher im Vorhang?"

„Nein, unser Hauself hat alles repariert bevor meine Eltern nach Hause kamen. Aber hast du das von Viktor gehört?"

„Nein, was?" Sarah nuckelte an ihrem Butterbier.

„Betrunken wie er war wollt er mit Flohpulver nach Hause. Aber er hat genuschelt und das Netzwerk hat wohl `Villa Krum´ nicht ganz verstanden. Auf jeden Fall ist er im falschen Kamin angekommen, ist nach der `Höllenfahrt´, wie er sie selbst beschrieben hat, ausgestiegen und hat den ganzen Kamin vollgekotzt."

„WAS?" Sarah lachte.

„Ja, und dann ist er einfach umgefallen. Am nächsten Morgen hat ihn die Bewohnerin gefunden und das ganze Haus zusammen geschrien und Viktor hat ihr ganz cool angeboten, das alles mit einem Autogramm von sich wieder gut zu machen."

„Oh Mann", Sarah schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Viktor werde ich vermissen."

Thomas wurde ernst. „Heißt das, dass du nicht nach Durmstrang zurück kommen wirst?"

„Nein, mein Vater hat sich nicht überzeugen lassen. Er will mich in Hogwarts haben." Der Kloß in ihrem Hals war wieder da.

„Was wird dann aus uns?"

„Thomas, wir werden uns höchstens in den Sommerferien sehen. Bis dahin ist es ein ganzes Jahr. Ich glaube nicht, dass es Sinn macht so eine Beziehung zu führen." Sarah sah Thomas traurig an.

„Vielleicht könntest du mich während der Ferien besuchen? Ich könnte deinen Vater fragen. Ich kenne ihn von seinen Besuchen bei meinem Vater. Nicht das er freundlich zu mir gewesen wäre, aber immerhin hat er ein paar Worte mit mir gewechselt. Also", fügte er nach einem kurzen Zögern hinzu, „er meinte, er hätte schon von meinen talentierten Händen gehört. Ich weiß zwar nicht was er damit meinte, aber ich glaube es war ein Kompliment!"

_Talentierte Hände?,_ dachte Sarah. Ja, das klang absolut nach dem tiefgründigen Humor ihres Vaters.

„Tja, bis jetzt war er nur nicht freundlich zu dir, würdest du ihn jedoch fragen, ob seine Tochter die Ferien bei dir verbringen darf, würde er dich umbringen. Und glaub mir, das wäre kein kurzes _Avada Kedavra_."

„Pssst." Thomas und deutete mit dem Kopf hinter Sarah.

Die Gäste am Nebentisch hatten sich bei Erwähnung des Unverzeihlichen Fluches entsetzt zu ihr umgedreht.

„Tschuldigung", nuschelte Sarah ihnen entnervt zu und widmete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Thomas. „Das die Leute immer gleich einen solchen Hokuspokus um diese Flüche machen. Ein wenig _Imperio_ hier, ein kurzes _Cucio_ da, das ist doch kein Weltuntergang", schüttelte die Tochter des Todessers Severus Snape den Kopf.

ooOOoo

_Als Severus Sarahs Zimmer verließ:_

_Obwohl das nicht ganz richtig ist, _dachte Severus, als er Sarahs Zimmertüre hinter sich ins Schloss zog. Mehr denn je hatte er in den letzten Wochen bemerkt, dass Sarah keine sechs Jahre mehr alt war. Mit sechs Jahren war Sarah noch klein und handlich gewesen, aber heute, mit sechzehn? Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Die gesamten Sommerferien waren ein einziges Desaster gewesen. Sarah kam in Okklumentik kein Stück weiter und sie hatten nicht, wie geplant, bereits in diesen Ferien mit dem Legilimentikunterricht beginnen können. Und der absolute Abschuss war ja wohl McTeasly!

Nicht nur, dass er seine Schmierfinger, die er ihm, wie Severus sich schwor, alle einzeln brechen würde, nicht von seiner Tochter lassen konnte, oh nein, er hatte Sarah auch noch dazu verleitet sich über seine Regeln hinwegzusetzen! Sicherlich war Sarah bisher kein Engel gewesen. Wie auch, wo der Teufel persönlich ihr Vater war, aber sie hatte sich nie nachts aus dem Haus geschlichen um wilde Partys zu feiern und betrunken heimzukommen. Oder zumindest hatte er sie bislang nie dabei erwischt. Mit zusammengezogenen Brauen dachte Severus über einen Gedanken nach, der ihm in den letzten Jahren bereits des Öfteren gekommen war und je älter Sarah wurde, desto weniger konnte er es leugnen. Egal wie sehr er sich bemühte, er konnte ihr eines nie ersetzten: Sarah fehlte eine Mutter. Ihre Mutter.

Als Sarah noch klein war hatte Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius Malfoys Frau, immer beteuert, dass ein Mädchen nicht ohne Mutter aufwachsen könne. Severus hatte dies damals immer innerlich damit abgetan, dass es doch eigentlich eher Narcissa war, die gerne eine kleine Tochter haben würde. Jedoch meinte Lucius schon immer, dass ein Kind reichen würde, zudem doch sein erster Erbe, der das Licht der Welt erblickte, zu Lucius´ Stolz auch gleich ein Junge geworden war. Warum, hatte Lucius auf Narcissas Wunsch nach weiteren Kindern immer gefragt, sollte man das Glück ein zweites Mal herausfordern? Also hatte sich Narcissa auf Sarah gestürzt, wann immer sich die Gelegenheit geboten hatte.

Ein Grinsen huschte über Severus´ Gesicht, als er sich an das erste und einzige Mal erinnerte, bei dem Narcissa mit Sarah und ihm einkaufen gegangen war. Sarah hatte mit ihren unbedachten sechs Jahren Narcissa gegenüber erwähnt, dass Severus ihr ein neues Kleid versprochen hatte, da sie artig gewesen war und ihren Vater am vorherigen Tag nicht gestört hatte, während er einen neuen Trank in seinem Arbeitszimmer ausgetüftelt hatte. Narcissa war von der Idee, mit Sarah ein Kleid aussuchen zu dürfen, ganz besessen gewesen und so waren sie schließlich zu dritt in der Winkelgasse angekommen und hatten einen Laden voll von unerfüllten Kinderwünschen betreten.

Narcissa hatte sich Sarah sogleich geschnappt und ihr ein Kleid nach dem anderen vor die Nase gehalten, ihr dabei ständig versprechend, wie „unglaublich süß" sie doch in diesem oder jenem Kleidchen aussehen würde. Severus hatte aus Erfahrung gewusst, dass man shoppende Frauen nicht stören sollte, wollte man nicht mit Aussagen wie „wärst du homosexuell würdest du das verstehen" oder „wenn es nach euch Männern ginge, würden wir doch alle nackt herumlaufen" konfrontiert werden. Und obwohl man Letzteres mit Sicherheit nicht abstreiten konnte, waren das zwei Sätze, die er ganz bestimmt nicht in Gegenwart seiner sechsjährigen Tochter hatte hören wollen. Und so hatte er sich das Ganze aus sicherer Entfernung angesehen.  
Schließlich schienen die Beiden, oder eher Narcissa, eine Wahl getroffen zu haben, waren gemeinsam in der Umkleidekabine verschwunden und Severus hatte erstaunlich lange warten müssen, bis Narcissa schließlich wieder zum Vorschein gekommen war. Ohne Sarah jedoch.

„Oh Severus", hatte sie gesagt. „Sarah sieht so süß aus in dem Kleid!" Erwartungsvoll hatte sie sich umgedreht. „Sarah, komm heraus, dein Daddy wartet schon!"

„Nein", war die bockige Antwort gekommen.

Severus und Narcissa hatten erstaunte Blicke getauscht.

„Wieso nicht, Schatz?", hatte Narcissa gezwitschert.

„Ich seh bescheuert aus!"

Narcissa hatte Severus ein irritiertes Lächeln geschenkt und dieser hatte sich bereits zu fragen begonnen, was um alles in der Welt Narcissa seiner Tochter zum Anziehen ausgesucht hatte.

„Sarah, bitte", hatte Severus an die anscheinend nicht vorhandenen Manieren seiner Tochter appelliert und tatsächlich war Sarah darauf hin aus der Umkleide gekommen.

Es war lächerlich gewesen und Sarahs Schmollschnute und ihre verschränkten Arme hatten den Rest dazu beigetragen. Narcissa hatte Sarah in ein weißes Kleid mit tausend und abertausend Rüschchen gestopft, welches von der Taille an abstand wie ein Ballkleid. Dazu hatte sie ihr weiße Lackschühchen und weiße Söckchen angezogen und, zu allem Überfluss, eine weiße Spitzenschleife ins Haar gesteckt. Alles in allem sah sie aus, wie eines der von Severus abgrundtief verabscheuten Porzellanpüppchen, die alte Omis auf ihren noch älteren Wohnzimmerschränken zu sammeln pflegten.

„Ist sie nicht hinreißend? Wie ein kleiner Engel", hatte Narcissa geträllert. „Das Kleid solltest du unbedingt kaufen, Severus!"

Sarah hatte ihm einen hilfesuchenden Blick zugesandt und Severus war klar gewesen, dass ihm seine Tochter einen solchen Kauf nie verzeihen würde. Vorsichtig hatte er sich geräuspert.

„Nun, Narcissa, ich fürchte das kann ich mir nicht leisten."

„Nicht leisten?" Narcissa hatte große Augen gemacht. „Severus, bitte, das zahlst du doch aus der Portokasse."

„Die habe ich heute leider nicht dabei", hatte er ironisch gesagt, woraufhin Narcissa die Arme verschenkt hatte, um nun ihrerseits zu schmollen.

„Komm mit", hatte er Sarah leise aufgefordert, um mit ihr die Verkäuferhexe des Landens aufzusuchen. „Also, was möchtest du?", hatte er Sarah lächelnd gefragt, als sie aus Narcissas Hörweite waren.

„Jeans", war Sarahs bestimmte Antwort gekommen.

„Nase voll von Kleidern?", hatte Severus amüsiert nachgefragt, woraufhin Sarah nur eine Grimasse gezogen hatte. „Gut", Severus hatte sich an die Verkäuferhexe gewendet. „Eine Jeans in Größe 128."

„Oh, wir haben gerade ganz tolle Kinderschlagjeans." Die Verkäuferhexe hatte sogleich eine dieser besagten Jeans aus dem Regal genommen. „Unten leicht ausgeschlagen und an den Seiten mit roten Blumen bestickt."

„Hm?", hatte Severus Sarah mit hochgezogenen Brauen nach Sarahs Meinung gefragt, welche daraufhin mit strahlenden Augen und einen lächelnden Nicken ihre Zustimmung geäußert hatte. „Und dazu... ein T-Shirt? Auch in... rot?"

„Ja", Sarah hatte freudig gegrinst.

„Gut", hatte Severus Sarah zugeflüstert, nach dem er die Kleidungsstücke in Empfang genommen hatte, und Sarah leicht im Rücken geschoben. „Und jetzt holen wir dich aus diesem hässlichen Ding raus."

Erleichtert war Sarah neben ihm hergelaufen, hatte im vorbeigehen noch ein paar roter Sandalen aus dem Regal gezogen und der noch immer schmollenden Narcissa einen Blick zugeworfen, welcher den legendären Blicken ihres Vaters bereits damals in nichts nachstand.  
Lächelnd erinnerte Severus sich, wie er Sarah aus dem Kleid befreit hatte und sie anschließend strahlend ihn ihrem neuen Outfit aus Jeans und T-Shirt aus der Kabine gehüpft war.  
_  
Eben,_ dachte Severus sich nun vor Sarahs Zimmertür, meistens geht es doch ohne eine Mutter am besten. Und mit diesem Gedanken apparierte er.

ooOOoo 

_Kurze Zeit später im Tropfenden Kessel:_

„Also dann", Sarah stand vor dem Kamin, ihren Beutel mit Flohpulver in der rechten Hand. „Vielleicht sehen wir uns nächsten Sommer." Eine kleine Träne kullerte ihre linke Wange herunter.

„Ich wünsche dir alles Gute in Hogwarts, Sarah. Ich hatte gewünscht, wir hätten länger zusammen bleiben können." Vorsichtig küsste Thomas ihre Träne weg.

„Wir schreiben uns, einverstanden?", flüsterte Sarah mit belegter Stimme.

„Ja, ganz sicher." Thomas legte seine Arme um Sarahs Taille, zog sie sanft an sich und küsste sie.

Sarah genoss seine sanften Lippen auf ihren. Vorsichtig öffnete sie den Mund und ließ seine Zunge in ihren Mund eintauchen. Automatisch legte sie ihre Hand auf seine Wange und Thomas zog sie enger an sich. Sie spürte ein Kribbeln, welches in ihrem Bauch anfing und sich ganz langsam ihre Wirbelsäule hocharbeitete, bis es schließlich ihre Nackenhaare erreich hatte. Der Kuss dauerte lange und Sarah wusste, dass es das letzte Mal war, dass sie Thomas küssen würde.  
Vorsichtig entzog sie sich seiner Umarmung, warf ihr Flohpulver in das Feuer, trat in den Kamin, sprach laut und deutlich „Villa Severus Snape" und reiste nach Hause. 

ooOOoo

_Zur gleichen Zeit an einem anderen Ort:  
_

Auf der Lichtung eines Waldes standen mehrere Personen in langen, schwarzen Umhängen im Kreis um eine Gestalt mit fahler, grauer Haut und roten Augen, um deren Füße sich eine riesige Schlange wand. Ihre Gesichter waren mit Kapuzen maskiert und nur ihre Augen, mit denen sie die Kreatur in ihrer Mitte ehrfürchtig ansahen, waren durch dünne Schlitze erkennbar. Der Vollmond schien auf die merkwürdige Versammlung herab und tauchte die schwarzgekleideten Personen in ein milchiges Licht. Die Gestalt in der Mitte, Lord Voldemort, hatte soeben seine Ansprache beendet, die Versammlung aufgelöst und seine Todesser weggeschickt, bis auf...

„... bis auf Severus Snape und Lucius Malfoy", forderte Lord Voldemort seine zwei ranghöchsten Todesser zum Bleiben auf.

Auf diesen Befehl hin disapparierte der Rest der vermummten Gestalten umgehend mit vielen leisen *Plopps* und als auch der letzte, nicht mehr erwünschte Todesser disappariert war, brach Lord Voldemort die Stille.

„Severus, wie läuft die Spionage in Hogwarts?", fragte Lord Voldemorts eisige, emotionslose Stimme.

„My Lord", Severus verneigte sich demütig. „Die letzten Wochen war die Schule, wie Ihr sicher wisst, geschlossen, doch heute Abend werde ich sofort nach diesem Treffen nach Hogwarts apparieren und werde Euch schon bald wieder neue, hilfreiche Informationen über Dumbledore liefern können."

„Ich hoffe etwas brauchbarer als die bisherigen Informationen."

„Ja, My Lord, mit Sicherheit."

„Ich werde mich geduldig zeigen."

„Danke, My Lord, Ihr seid sehr gnädig."

„Allerdings, Severus, das bin ich – im Augenblick." Langsam schritt Lord Voldemort um Severus herum und beobachtete ihn genau. Jeder seiner Bewegung schien Lord Voldemort wahrzunehmen. „Jedoch habe ich noch eine zusätzliche Aufgabe für dich, die du hoffentlich rasch und zufriedenstellend ausführen wirst. Du hast nun die Chance, deine vergangenen Defizite wieder gutzumachen, an deren unschönen Ausgang wir uns, auch wenn es schon Jahre zurückliegt, doch noch lebhaft erinnern können, nicht wahr, Severus?"

Severus zuckte sichtlich zusammen. Seine Augen blitzten auf und sein Blick richtete sich zu Boden.

"Ja, My Lord", sein Tonfall war für diesen einen, kurzen Augenblick hart und kalt geworden „Vielen Dank. Bitte sagt mir, was ich für Euch tun darf."

„Du und Lucius wisst über mein nächstes Vorhaben bescheid. Und du, Severus, hast die Ehre zum Gelingen meines Planes alles Wissenswerte und Wissensnotwendige ausfindig zu machen. Hast Du mich auch ganz genau verstanden?"

„Ja, My Lord."

Lord Voldemort nickte kaum merklich. „Lucius wird dich beraten und dich notfalls unterstützen, aber nicht mehr. Ich wünsche, dass du die notwendigen Informationen besorgst, zuverlässig und genau. Ich erwate jeden zweiten Freitag einen persönlichen Bericht von dir."

„Es ist eine Ehre."

„Lucius, ist noch etwas unklar?", wandte sich Lord Voldemorts an diesen.

„Nein, My Lord, es ist alles gesagt", ertönte die gedämpfte Stimme von Lucius Malfoy unter der Kapuze des Mannes neben Severus.

„Dann könnt ihr gehen." Mit diesem Satz beugte sich Lord Voldemort nach der Schlange zu seinen Füßen, nahm sie gerade zu führsorglich auf den Arm und disapparierte mit ihr.

„Severus, alter Freund, wir haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen." Lucius Malfoy zog seine Kapuze von seinem Gesicht, schritt auf Severus zu und bot ihm die Hand. Seine hellblonden Haare fielen ihm über die Schultern und seine kalten blauen Augen zollten Severus Respekt.

„Ja, meine Zeit ist begrenzt, wie du weißt." Auch Severus zog seine Kapuze vom Gesicht.

„Ist sie das nicht bei uns allen?", erwiderte Lucius.

Severus kräuselte seine dünnen Lippen und sah Lucius prüfend über seine Adlernase hinweg an. Jeder wusste, dass Lucius aufgrund seines Reichtums und einer bezaubernden Ehefrau, die sich während der Ferien um seinen Sohn kümmerte, genügend Zeit für seine legalen und illegalen Geschäfte hatte.

„Ich muss mir während der Ferien Zeit für meine Tochter nehmen", erklärte Severus.

„Das verstehe ich. Selbstverständlich. Und, wie geht es Sarah? Ich habe gehört, du wirst sie ab diesem Jahr in Hogwarts unterrichten lassen. Vertraust du Durmstrang etwa nicht mehr?"

„Sie ist etwas aufgeregt wegen dieser Sache, aber ich werde sie unter keinen Umständen mehr in Durmstrang lassen. Unter Karkaroffs Führung und dessen Neigung zur schwarzen Magie hielt ich Durmstrang immer für eine sehr gute Alternative zu Hogwarts, aber nun, nachdem er geflohen ist, wird sie in Hogwarts besser aufgehoben sein."

„Sarah war schon immer etwas sensibel. Ich werde Draco sagen, er soll freundlich zu ihr sein, dein Einverständnis natürlich vorausgesetzt. Sie soll in Hogwarts einen guten Start haben." Lucius sah Severus so selbstzufrieden an, als hätte er ihm soeben den Schlüssel für sein Depot in Gringotts, der sichersten Zaubererbank der Welt, gegeben, in welchem sein gesamtes Vermögen vor sich hin schlummerte.

„Ich bin überzeugt, dass sie sich gut verstehen werden", stimmte Severus zu.

„Gut. Nun denn, die Geschäfte warten nicht. Wenn du mich entschuldigen würdest." Lucius nickte Severus kurz zu und beide verschwanden mit einem leisen *Plopp*.


	4. 3 Willkommen in Hogwarts

Kapitel Willkommen in Hogwarts

Am ersten September war das Gleis 9¾ am Bahnhof King´s Cross überfüllt von fröhlichen Schülerinnen, weinenden Müttern und großen Schrankkoffern.  
Auch Sarah musste ihren schweren Koffer über den Bahnsteig ziehen und war darüber äußerst entnervt. Ihr Blick ließ über ihren Missmut keinen Zweifel und als ihr eine Erstklässlerin im Weg stand schob sie diese mit einem bösen „Weg da!" zur Seite. Zähne knirschend stellte Sarah ihren Koffer ab und besah sich den Zug mit seiner roten, dampfenden Lok, welcher sie nach Hogwarts bringen sollte.

Auch ihre letzten Versuche ihren Vater noch über den Schulwechsel umzustimmen, als er ihr per Flohpulver an ihrem letzten Ferientag fast stündlich zu Hause Kontrollbesuche abgestattet hatte, waren gescheitert. Sie hatte gebettelt, gefleht, geschrien und getobt. Dies schien ihn in seinem Entschluss jedoch nur gestärkt zu haben. Sie solle sich nicht wie eine kleine Göre aufführen und dass er sich ein solches Verhalten von ihr in Hogwarts verbitten würde. Und um allen die Krone aufzusetzen, hatte er ihr eröffnet, dass sie ihn während des Unterrichts zu siezen und mit „Professor Snape" anzusprechen hätte, da sie ansonsten seine Autorität vor ihren Mitschülern untergraben würde.  
Sarah entglitt ein wütendes Schnauben.

„Grausig, du klingst fast genau so wie die alte Dampflok", kicherte es hinter ihr.

Empfindlich langsam drehte Sarah ihren Kopf, um mit ihren schwarzen Augen die Urheberin dieser Worte zu fixieren. Sie musterte das kurz gewachsene Mädchen neben ihr mit einem überheblichen Blick. Sie hatte hüftlanges, blondes Haar, große, glubschige Augen und sie trug knallgelbe Bananenohrringe, die bei jeder ihrer Bewegung wie wild zu wackeln schienen.

„Ich bin Luna Loovegod." Sie streckte Sarah die Hand entgegen.

„Tolle Ohrringe, Luna", sagte Sarah trocken, ohne der angebotenen Hand die geringste Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

„Ja, die sind neu, habe ich in Albanien gekauft. Dort war ich in den Sommerferien mit meinen Eltern. Mein Vater war auf der Suche nach Röpsquasslern. Albanien ist deren bevorzugtes Heimatgebiet. Nun ja, eigentlich war es das. Nachdem sie das Zaubereiministerium nach Großbritannien importiert hat, um sie im Kampf gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen einzusetzen, haben sie sich hier rasend schnell verbreitet. Mein Vater ist der Herausgeber des Klitters und wird eine Dokumentation über die Röpsquassler in einer seiner nächsten Ausgaben veröffentlichen. England muss endlich über die Machenschaften des Ministeriums erfahren. Das Einführen von Röpsquasslern ist eigentlich illegal, musst du wissen."

Sarah war über diese kurze Lektion im atemberaubendem Tempo zugegebener maßen überrascht. _Wie kann ein Mensch so viel reden ohne Luft zuholen?_

Sie zog abwertend eine Braue hoch. „Röpsquassler, hmhm. Du bist nicht zufällig mit denen verwandt, oder?"

Lunas Augen schienen noch größer zu werden und Sarah fragte sich, ob die Möglichkeit bestand, dass sie ihr aus dem Kopf springen würden.  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten schnappte Sarah sich ihren Koffer und ging weiter den Bahnsteig entlang, inständig hoffend, dass Bananenohrringe nicht zur allgemeinen Schuluniform von Hogwarts gehörten.

ooOOoo 

_Voll – voll – voll – voll – voll sind denn alle Abteile in diesem vermaledeiten Zug etwa schon besetzt?, _fragte sich Sarah, während sie ihren Koffer bereits durch den dritten Wagon des Hogwartsexpress´ zog. Der Gang zwischen den Abteilen war für einen Schrankkoffer gerade breit genug und alle paar Schritte stieß sie mit einer Kofferkante gegen eine der Abteiltüren.  
Zwei Abteile weiter blieb sie stehen. Es saßen nur drei Schüler darin und Sarah beäugte sie misstrauisch. Nach dem Vorfall auf dem Bahnsteig konnte man schließlich nicht vorsichtig genug sein.  
Im Abteil saßen ein Mädchen mit langem, braunem, lockigem Haar, auf dessen Nebensitz ein Katzenkorb thronte, ein schlaksiger, rothaariger Junge mit furchtbar vielen Sommersprossen und ein Junge mit genauso schwarzem Haar wie ihr eigenes, das wild in alle Richtungen abstand, und auffallend grünen Augen.  
_Na toll,_ dachte Sarah. Jetzt kann ich ein Abteil mit drei Langweilern und einem Leberwurstanwärter teilen.  
Kurz entschlossen öffnete Sarah die Abteiltür. Die Drei sahen aus, als könnten sie etwas Abwechslung vertragen.

„Ist hier noch ein Platz frei?"

Die drei musterte sie von oben bis unten.

„Sicher, komm rein", antwortete der Junge mit den grünen Augen.

Sie trat ein und der Junge und half ihr, ihren Koffer im Gepäckfach zu verstauen.

„Ich kenne dich nicht, in welchem Haus bist du?", fragte das Mädchen.

„In keinem. Ich war bisher in Durmstrang und wechsele dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts", erklärte Sarah während sie sich auf den roten Ledersitz neben den Jungen mit den genauso roten Haaren setzte.

„Ich bin Hermione Granger, Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor", sagte das Mädchen und reichte Sarah die Hand.

„Ich bin Sarah", stellte Sarah sich vor und musterte Hermione ganz genau. Zu ihrer Erleichterung konnte sie nicht die Spur eines Bananenohrringes erkennen.

„Ron Weasley, auch Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor." Auch der Junge mit den roten Haaren reichte ihr die Hand.

„Harry Potter, ebenfalls Gryffindor", stellte sich nun der schwarzhaarige Junge vor.

Sarah musterte Harry mit unverhohlenem Interesse. Das war also der Junge, der-lebt-um-ihren-Vater-zur-Weißglut-zu-bringen, und der seinen Boss, den Dunklen Lord, für 14 Jahre in die Wüste geschickt hatte. Sarah setzte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf. Ihr Vater würde sich über ihre neue Zugbegleitung sicherlich mindestens genauso aufregen, wie sie sich über diesen Schulwechsel. 

ooOOoo 

Es dämmerte bereits und der Hogwartsexpress donnerte noch immer durch die Landschaft in den Norden Englands. Harry, Hermione, Ron und Sarah hatten sich die letzten Stunden über die Unterschiede und Gemeinsamkeiten von Hogwarts und Durmstrang ausgelassen und sich den Bauch mit Schokofröschen, Zischenden Zauberdrops und Lakritzschnecken vollgeschlagen

_(Lakritzschnecken,_ hatte Sarah auf der Verpackung gelesen, _legen Sie sich die Schnecke auf die Zunge und entspannen Sie den Gaumen. Die Schnecke kriecht Ihnen selbstständig in den Magen und noch weiter – BITTE KONSUMIEREN SIE DIE LAKRITZSCHNECKEN NUR BEI EINEM FUNKTIONIERENDEN SCHLIESSMUSKEL!).  
_Hermione hatte das Körbchen neben sich geöffnet und hatte nun einen rostroten Pelz, welcher auf den aussagekräftigen Namen `Krummbein´ hörte, auf dem Schoß und kraulte ihn ausgiebig hinter den Ohren.

„Hermione, wusstest du, dass ganz Durmstrang dich aus den wildesten Erzählungen kennt? Du sollst Viktor Krum letztes Schuljahr ziemlich den Kopf verdreht haben." Sarah grinste anerkennend.

Hermione wurde leicht rot und warf Ron aus den Augenwinkeln einen Blick zu. Ron schien jedoch ein neues Interesse am Gang des Zuges gefunden zu haben und starrte mit finsterem Blick aus dem Abteil.

„Man... man kennt mich in Durmstrang?", fragte Hermione ungläubig nach.

„Ja sicher, fast alle Mädchen in Durmstrang würden etwas darum geben, wenn Viktor ihnen ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit schenken würde." Sarah nickte Hermione aufmunternd zu.

Rons Lippen glichen nach diesem Satz nur noch einem Strich.

„Ich habe Zauberspielkarten dabei. Vielleicht sollten wir eine Runde spielen, wir haben noch ein wenig Zeit, bis wir da sind", lenkte Harry ein.

„Ein Kartenspiel?", fragte Sarah misstrauisch. Allein der Gedanke daran war schon langweilig.

„Klar", erklärte Harry voller Eifer und suchte noch immer seine Karten. „In Hogwarts haben wir ein ganz eigenes Spiel. Dabei explodiert ein Hauslehrer des Öfteren. Du wirst es erst richtig verstehen, wenn du ihn kennen gelernt hast." Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

In diesem Moment wurde die Abteiltür geöffnet und ein weißblonder Junge mit sehr heller Haut, stechend graublauen Augen, einem spitzen Gesicht und einem Umhang aus elegantem Stoff trat ein, gefolgt von zwei großen, bulligen Begleitern. 

Sarah lehnte sich zurück. Das versprach interessant zu werden. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie es in Hogwarts mit einem so gutaussehenden Mitschüler zutun bekam?

„In diesem Abteil bist du nicht erwünscht!", raunte Hermione den Jungen an.

„Sieh an, sieh an, das Schlammblut Granger genießt seine letzten gesunden Tage, nun da der Dunkle Lord zurück ist und die Welt für dich und deines Gleichen nicht mehr sicher ist", schnarrte der Junge. „Und natürlich begleitet von Potter und dem Wiesel." Sein Blick blieb auf Sarah hängen. „Und wer bist du?"

Sarah bemerkte durchaus, wie er sie von oben bis unten musterte, sein Blick über ihre langen Beine glitt und auf ihrer Brust länger verweilte als auf jeden anderen Teil ihres Körpers. Unwillkürlich verschränkte sie die Arme.

„Ich bin Sarah", sagte sie, ohne sich einschüchtern zu lassen.

„Sarah und wie weiter?", fragte er spöttisch.

„Sarah Snape."

Die Zeit schien im Abteil für mehrere Sekunden stillzustehen. Sarah spürte, dass Hermione, Harry und Ron sie anstarrten, doch ihr Blick galt nur dem blonden Jungen, und dessen Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich schlagartig. Sie konnte förmlich sehen, wie sie in seiner Gunst gestiegen war. 

Er trat einen großen Schritt auf sie zu und reichte ihr die Hand. „Die Tochter von Severus Snape, nehme ich an. Ich bin Draco Malfoy, du kennst sicher meinen Vater, Lucius Malfoy. Und das", er nickte über die Schulter zu seinen Begleitern, „sind Crabbe und Goyle."

Crabbe und Goyle, beide mehr breit als hoch, nickten ihr zu.

Sarah fragte sich, warum sie Draco nicht gleich erkannt hatte. Sein Äußeres als auch seine Art erinnerten so stark an Lucius. Und er hatte die einzigen drei Menschen beleidigt, die ihr während der gesamten letzten Wochen einen Funken Hoffnung geschenkt hatten, dass es ihr in Hogwarts vielleicht doch gefallen könnte.

„Aber warum sitzt du hier in diesem Abteil? Mit diesem Pack? Du kannst dich mit in unser Abteil setzten. Crabbe und Goyle können aber auch gerne dieses Abteil hier für dich frei machen." Draco grinste selbstgefällig und seine Begleiter ließen bei seinen Worten gefährlich die Finger knacken. 

„Danke, Draco, aber ich fühle mich in diesem Abteil und dessen Insassen ganz wohl. Es wäre also besser, du würdest jetzt gehen, damit sich daran nichts ändert. Und schließ bitte die Tür hinter dir", schnarrte Sarah in einem leisen und gefährlichen Tonfall, der auch den letzten Zweifel daran vertrieb, dass sie tatsächlich die Tochter von Severus Snape war.

Dracos Augen weiteten sich für einen kurzen Augeblick, um sich dann zu Schlitzen zu verengen. „Das war nicht wirklich klug von dir, Sarah. Ich bin Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin. Da du mit Sicherheit unserem Haus zugeordnet wirst, kannst du nun schon mal auf ein ganz besonders schönes Jahr freuen." Mit diesen Worten verließ Draco das Abteil, schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und lief mit wehendem Umhang den Gang hinunter.

„Nun", brach Sarah das Schweigen. „Was ist mit den Karten, Harry?"

„Oh, die Karten... ich glaub... die habe ich daheim vergessen."

ooOOoo

Der Zug kam zum Stillstand und Sarah, Hermione und Ron drückten sich zusammen mit einer Horde von Schülern zu den Türen. Sarah stieg aus und sah sich auf dem kleinen und schlecht beleuchteten Bahnsteig um.

„Wie kommen wir denn jetzt nach Hogwarts?", fragte sie Harry erstaunt, während sie ihm durch das Getümmel folgte und immer wieder von Schülern hart an der Schulter gestoßen wurde.

„Mit Kutschen, sie warten vor dem Bahnhof. Komm mit." Harry fasste ihre Hand.

Überrascht starrte Sarah einen kurzen Moment auf Harrys Griff, ließ sich jedoch, aus Befürchtung sie könnte sonst noch verloren gehen, breitwillig von ihm hinterher ziehen. 

Tatsächlich warteten vor dem Bahnhof mehrere Kutschen auf sie und eine von ihnen hatten Ron und Hermione bereits in Beschlag genommen.

„Wow." Sarah blieb stehen. „Was sind das für Tiere? Ich habe noch nie welche von dieser Art gesehen."

„Was?", fragte Harry verwirrt und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er erkannte, was Sarah meinte. „Du meine Güte ..." Ihm blieb der Mund offen stehen.

Die Tiere vor der Kutsche könnte man als Pferde beschreiben, doch sie hatten kein Fleisch und keine Haut. Man sah jeden einzelnen ihrer schwarzen Knochen. Ihr Kopf war drachenartig, ihre Augen weiß und pupillenlos. Auf dem Rücken hatten sie schwarze, ledrige Flügel welche stark an die einer Fledermaus erinnerten.

„Das ist neu, die Kutschen waren vorher nie bespannt", flüsterte Harry.

Sarah stieg in die Kutsche, ohne den Blick von den Tieren zu nehmen. Harry folgte ihr und schloss die Tür. Die Kutsche war mit schwarzen Ledersitzen ausgestattet, welche unter Sarahs Gewicht angenehm nachgaben. Sie rutschte ein wenig hin und her, um es sich bequem zu machen und einen kurzen Augenblick später setzte sich die Kutsche in Bewegung.

„Warum spannt Dumbledore diese Viecher vor die Kutschen? Das ist ja schaurig", fragte Sarah.

Hermione und Ron sahen sie verwirrt an. „Was für Viecher? Die Kutschen setzen sich durch bloße Magie in Bewegung. Nicht das ich das in der Geschichte Hogwarts gelesen hätte, aber ich gehe davon aus, dass dies so ist", erklärte Hermione sachlich.

„Nein wirklich, sie hat Recht Hermione. Sieh doch durch das Fenster!" Harry zeigte durch das kleine Fenster hinter Ron und Hermione, die gegen die Fahrtrichtung saßen.

Hermione und Ron drehten sich um und starrten auf das Geschöpf direkt vor ihnen.

„Haha, sehr lustig Harry." Irritiert sah Ron zu Harry und Sarah herüber.

„Ihr könnte sie nicht sehen?", fragte Sarah. Ein mulmiges Gefühl beschlich sie.

Ron und Hermione schüttelten stumm die Köpfe.  
Sarah und Harry sahen sich an. Das war mehr als merkwürdig! 

Rumpelnd setzte die Kutsche ihren weg fort und Sarah sah gebannt aus dem Fenster. Hogwarts tat sich in geringer Ferne vor ihr auf und mit seinen vielen Türmen und Zinnen, aus welchen ihr unzählige beleuchtete Fenster entgegen schienen, wirkte das Schloss anziehend und überwältigend.  
Sarah beschlich eine Gänsehaut, als sie wenige Minuten später aus der Kutsche kletterte und direkt vor dem Eingang von Hogwarts stand. Es fröstelte sie ein wenig und sie zog ihren schwarzen Schulumhang enger. Gemeinsam mit ihren neuen Freunden folgte sie dem Schülerstrom die Eingangshalle, welche groß und mit weißem Marmor gefliest war. Die Schüler drängten nach links und als Sarah ihnen folgte erkannte sie, dass sie allesamt durch die große Tür am Ende der Eingangshalle strömten.

„Miss Snape!"

Erschrocken drehte sich Sarah nach der strengen Stimme um. Sie hatte soeben das erste Mal einen Fuß über die Schwelle dieser Schule gesetzt. Unmöglich konnte sie bereits etwas angestellt haben.  
Eine schlanke, hochgewachsene Hexe mittleren Alters und angegrauten Haaren trat auf sie zu. Sie trug einen großen Hexenhut und ihre dünnen Lippen gaben ihr einen strengen Ausdruck.

„Ich bin Professor McGonagall, Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor und stellvertretende Schulleiterin", stellte sie sich vor. „Sie warten bitte hier mit mir in der Eingangshalle auf die Erstklässler, mit welchen Sie während der Auswahlzeremonie auf eines der Häuser von Hogwarts verteilt werden."

Sarah nickte nur stumm und verabschiedete sich mit einem kleinen Lächeln von Harry, Ron und Hermione, die zusammen mit den anderen Schülern hinter der Türe am Ende der Eingangshalle verschwanden.

„Soll ich dir am Slytherintisch einen Platz neben mir freihalten, Sarah Snape?", flüsterte ihr eine kalte Stimme ins Ohr.

Erschrocken fuhr sie herum und sah in die graublauen Augen von Draco. Er grinste selbstgefällig. „Nicht, dass du es nach deiner kleinen – _Ansprache_ im Zug verdient hättest, aber ich bin mir sicher du wirst das wieder gutmachen", flüsterte er mit rauchiger Stimme weiter.

Wütend starrte Sarah Draco an. Sie war eine Snape und ließ sich niemandem behandeln wie eine Trophäe. Sie wusste genau, sollte sie wirklich nach Slytherin kommen, würde dies unweigerlich drei Jahre Kräftemessen mit Draco Ich-Bin-Der-Beste Malfoy bedeuten. Doch das waren keine guten Zukunftsaussichten. Ihr Vater wäre bestimmt nicht begeistert, würde sie dem Sohn des ranghöchsten Todessers einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen. Fäusteballend wollte Sarah bereits zu einer Antwort ansetzen, doch Professor McGonagall war schneller.

„Mr. Malfoy, auch Sie werden bitte in der Großen Halle Platznehmen, damit die Auswahlzeremonie pünktlich beginnen kann."

Dracos Augen blitzen Sarah an und ohne ein weiteres Wort schob er sich an ihr vorbei, dicht gefolgt von Crabbe und Goyle. 

ooOOoo 

Zusammen mit den Erstklässlern und angeführt von Professor McGonagall, betrat Sarah die Große Halle. Bei jeder anderen Gelegenheit wäre sie von der Hallendecke, die den dunklen, sternenbetupften Nachthimmel widerspiegelte und den Hunderten von Kerzen, welche über den vier langen Tischen schwebten, beeindruckt gewesen. Doch heute nicht.  
Heute betrat sie die Halle mit einer Horde kleinwüchsiger Erstklässer, welche ihr gerade bis zum Ellenbogen reichten und die verzauberte Decke mit offenen Mündern und Glubschaugen anstarrten. Sie musste ein bescheuertes Bild abgeben und sie blitze ihren Vater wütend an, als sie ihn am Lehrertisch, der am Ende der Großen Halle quer zu den Schülertischen aufstellt war, entdeckte. _Das würde sie ihm nie verzeihen!_  
Vor dem Lehrertisch stand ein Stuhl mit einem zerlumpten Hut. Professor McGonagall schritt auf ihn zu, zog eine große Pergamentrolle aus ihrem Umhang und stellte sich neben den Stuhl.

„Ihr werdet einzeln aufgerufen, auf diesem Stuhl Platznehmen und ich werde euch den Sprechenden Hut aufsetzen. Dieser verteilt euch auf die einzelnen Häuser", erklärte Professor McGonagall und rollte das Pergament auf.

Sarah schloss die Augen. _Das war es jetzt also. _Die ganze Schule würde umgehend erfahren, dass sie die Tochter von _Professor_ Snape war, dann würde sie sich auf diesen Stuhl setzen dürfen und einen zerlumpten Hut aufsetzen müssen.

Sie beschloss, ihrem Vater dafür auch im nächsten Leben nicht zu vergeben.

„Armstrong, Silia!"

Silia trat vor, nahm auf dem Stuhl Platz und bekam den Sprechenden Hut aufgesetzt.

HUFFLEPUFF schrie der Hut nach wenigen Augenblicken und unter tosendem Applaus lief Silia zum Tisch ganz links außen.

„Blaire, Helga!"

RAVENCLAW

„Hawkes, Jon!"

HUFFLEPUFF

Gelangweilt sah sich Sarah in der Großen Halle um. Hermione, Harry und Ron saßen am Tisch zu ihrer Linken und zwinkerten ihr aufmunternd zu. Am Tisch der Ravenclaws gehören musste, Helga hatte sich an diesen gesetzt, saßen alle Schüler kerzengerade, als wollten sie auf keinen Fall das Geringste verpassen. _Langweiler,_ dachte Sarah. Ihr Blick glitt zum Tisch rechts außen hinüber und entdeckte dort Draco. Lässig saß er da, seinen rechten Arm auf die Lehne des Stuhls neben ihm gelegt, welcher - frei war. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und er hob kurz die Augenbrauen, ihr damit deutend, dass der Stuhl für sie reserviert war.

„Snape, Sarah!"

In der Großen Halle wurde es schlagartig still und Sarah spürte, dass sich die Schüler fast die Hälse verrenkten, um sie besser sehen zu können. Dann brach ein ohrenbetäubendes Gemurmel aus.

„Sarah Snape?" „Hat sie gerade Snape gesagt?" „Snape, wie Professor Snape?" „Siehst du nicht wie ähnlich sie Snape ist? Die dunklen Haare und so groß und schlank." „Aber sie hat eine viel kleinere Nase."  
_  
Na Gott sei Dank!_  
Sarah atmete tief ein, nahm auf dem Stuhl Platz und ließ sich widerwillig den Hut aufsetzen.

„So, eine Snape", hörte Sarah die Stimme des Hutes in ihrem Kopf. „Eine durch und durch reinblütige Snape dazu. Ich sehe Intelligenz und viel Wissen, Wissen in dunkler Magie. Mut, großen Tatendrang und ein übergroßes, loses Mundwerk." Der Hut kicherte über seinen eigenen Witz. „Nun, da fällt die Entscheidung nicht schwer."

Sarah spürte, dass der Hut ansetzte ihr Haus zu verkünden. „Steck mich bloß nicht nach Slytherin!", dachte sie krampfhaft.

„Was?", der Sprechende Hut war hörbar verwirrt über die Unterbrechung.

„Du sollst mich nicht nach Slytherin stecken!"

„Nicht? Aber du bist ideal für Slytherin."

„Ich will aber nicht!"

„Bitte? Hör mal, Kleine, ich bin hier für die Aufteilung der Schüler zuständig. Das ist mein Job, der Einzige, den ich habe. Der Einzige, den ich über das ganze Jahr hinweg übernehmen darf. Also misch dich gefälligst nicht ein!" Wieder holte der Sprechende Hut tief Luft um ihr Haus zu verkünden.

„Ich verspreche dir, ich werde dich jedes Schuljahr, das ich hier verbringe, so polieren, dass du danach glänzt wie nie zuvor. Aber steck mich nicht nach Slytherin!"

„Hm... Polieren sagst du? Mit Fett und so? Hmnjamham." Der Sprechende Hut rutschte leicht auf ihrem Kopf hin und her. „Versprochen?"

„Versprochen!", sagte Sarah inbrünstig.

„Indianer Ehrenwort?"

„Was für´n Dreck?"

„Indianer Ehrenwort. Indianer, die mit der Feder und der roten Haut."

„Ich weiß was ein Indianer ist! Ja, von mir aus auch deren Ehrenwort, aber steck mich nicht nach Slytherin!"

„Okay, Kleine, dann sehen wir uns in Dumbledores Büro, mit einer dicken Tube Melkfett."

GRYFFINDOR

Es gab keinen Applaus und keine strahlenden Gesichter am Gryffindortisch und auch an keinem der anderen Hautische, als Sarah aufstand.

„Sarah, komm zu uns, he mach´ doch mal Platz hier!" Ron stupste den Jungen neben ihm, unsanft in die Seite, damit dieser einen Stuhl weiter rutschte.

Erleichtert setze Sarah sich neben Ron.

„Total abgefahren, Sarah, hätte ich ja nie gedacht! Ich war überzeug du würdest nach Slytherin kommen!"

„Ron hat Recht! Jetzt haben wir eine Snape in unserem Haus – wer hätte damit gerechnet?" Hermione lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.

„Dein Vater anscheinend am wenigsten", murmelte Harry.

Sarah folgte Harrys Blick zum Lehrertisch. Ihr Vater sah sie an. Sein Blick war eine Mischung aus Erstaunen und – Enttäuschung. Sarah spürte einen kleinen Stich in ihrem Herzen. Sie hasste es ihren Vater zu enttäuschen. Es war jedoch nicht ihre Idee gewesen, nach Hogwarts zu wechseln und so, wie sich Sarah an den Gedanken gewöhnen musste hier zu sein, würde sich ihr Vater wohl auch mit einer Gryffindortochter abfinden müssen.

ooOOoo 

_Doch,_ gestand sich Sarah ein, als sie schließlich im rot-gold gehaltenen Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors mit großen, weichen Ohrensesseln und bequemen Sofas saß, Hermiones Kater Krummbein streichelte und die Wärme des prasselnden Feuers im Kamin genoss. Sie war mit der Entscheidung des Sprechenden Hutes zufrieden.  
Hermione hatte Sarah ihren Schlafsaal gezeigt, die Badezimmer und Hermiones Privaträume, welche ihr als Vertrauensschülerin von Gryffindor zur Verfügung standen. Sie hatte ihr das Punktesystem von Hogwarts erklärt, nach welchem man für gute Leistungen Punkte von den Lehrern erhielt, bei schlechten Leistungen oder kleineren bis größeren Vergehen, Punkte abgezogen bekam und am Ende des Schuljahres angeblich sogar eine Hausmeisterschaft gewinnen konnten – _juhu, juhu wir sind wieder im Kindergarten!_ Sie hatte ihr die Bibliothek in farbenfrohen, endlos scheinenden Ausführungen beschrieben und war schließlich mit ihr in den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen, um Ron und Harry zu treffen.

„Und das Beste ist, dass Professor Lupin dieses Jahr wieder Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichtet. Er ist der beste Lehrer den wir bisher in diesem Fach hatten", erklärte Harry.

„Professor Lupin, der mit dem zerlotterten Umhang, der neben meinem Vater am Lehrertisch saß?", fragte Sarah.

„Ja, genau der. Na ja, sein äußeres Erscheinungsbild ist wirklich nicht sonderlich gepflegt, aber er hat es nicht leicht", erklärte Hermione. Sie senkte die Stimme. „Er ist ein Werwolf, weißt du."

Entsetzt sah Sarah in die Runde. „Ein Werwolf?"

„Sssscht!"

„Ein Werwolf?", flüsterte Sarah „Weiß mein Vater das?"

„Ja, er braut ihm jeden Monat den Wolfsbann-Trank", erklärte Harry leise.

Sarah war entsetzt. _Auf was für eine Schule hatte ihr Vater sie da gesteckt?_ In Durmstrang hatte sie in den letzten vier Jahren weder Wehrwölfe noch den winzigsten kleinen Bananenohrring gesehen!

Seit mehreren Minuten saßen ihre neuen Freunde schweigend um sie herum. Sarah sah auf und war überrascht, als sie merkte, dass die drei sie aufmerksam beobachteten.

„Was?", grinste Sarah.

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass Snape... Professor Snape..."

„Den Professor kannst du dir schenken, Ron", sagte Sarah.

Ron grinste verlegen. „Also, dass Snape eine Tochter hat. Ich konnte mir nie vorstellen, dass Snape überhaupt... na ja..."

„Was?" Sarah beugte sich dicht zu Ron vor und grinste breit. „Das mein Vater... ein Privatleben hat? Das er eine Frau hat und ihr leidenschaftlich das Hirn ´rausvögelt?"

Ron lief knallrot an.

Zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis lehnte sich Sarah wieder zurück. „Hat er auch nicht. Meine Mutter ist wenige Tage nach meiner Geburt gestorben. An Kindbettfieber."

„Deine Mutter ist an Kindbettfieber gestorben? Wie ungewöhnlich. Gegen Kindbettfieber gibt es bereits seit Jahrzehnten äußerst effektive Heiltränke und Snape ist ein Genie auf diesem Gebiet." Hermione war sichtlich irritiert.

„Sicher ist er das. War er schon immer. Aber anscheinend nicht bei diesem Trank. Nach dem Tod meiner Mutter hat er hier in Hogwarts die Lehrstelle angenommen und sich seit dem auf Zaubertränke spezialisiert. Ich denke, dass er sich heute noch Vorwürfe für den Tod meiner Mutter macht. Er trägt seit dem ausschließlich schwarz. Ich habe Bilder von ihm gesehen, aus den Jahren vor meiner Geburt und dem Tod meiner Mutter. Er hat sich sehr verändert."

Harry, Ron und Hermione sahen sich betreten an. Es war kaum zu übersehen, dass sie bisher nicht viel Privates über Sarahs Vater erfahren hatten und es bestand kein Zweifel, dass sich die drei nicht sicher waren, ob sie je hatten mehr erfahren wollen.

„Tut mir leid, dass mit deiner Mutter", sagte Harry.

Schlagartig wurde Sarah bewusst, dass Harry wusste wie es war, wenn man seine Mutter nie kennen gelernt hatte und Sarah überkam eine kleine Welle der Sympathie für ihn.

„Ich mache meinem Vater keine Vorwürfe deswegen. Davon kommt meine Mutter auch nicht wieder zurück. Die Dinge sind so wie sie sind. Damit muss man leben." Ihre Augen ruhten auf Harry.

„Ja, da hast du wohl Recht", sagte Harry leise.

Sie redeten noch ein wenig, aber Sarah konnte sich kaum noch konzentrieren. Zu viele neue Eindrücke schwirrten in ihrem Kopf und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie sich von ihren neuen Freunden verabschiedete, um ihre erste Nacht in Hogwarts zu verbringen.

Seite 9 von 9


	5. 4 Gruppenarbeit

Anna

Nachdem mein Urlaub vorbei ist (schön war´s *smile*) werde ich jetzt regelmäßig ein Kapitel pro Woche posten, wenn möglich auch zwei, denn ich muss sie ja nur überarbeiten (und mir sträuben sich gerade die Haare, wenn ich die Anfänge dieser Geschichte wieder lese). Es kommt aber auch darauf an, wie ich mit der Fortsetzung vorankomme, an der ich gerade arbeite. Wenn es da gut läuft, wird es wohl nur ein Kapitel in der Woche.

Danke für dein Review, es ist schön, auch mal ein Feedback zu bekommen.

4. Kapitel Gruppenarbeit

Am nächsten Morgen betrat Sarah die Große Halle zum Frühstück in Begleitung von Hermione, und wenn sie sich gestern Abend noch nicht sicher gewesen war, so war es heute Morgen umso eindeutiger: Hogwarts war in heller Aufruhr darüber, Snapes Tochter nun als Mitschülerin in Hogwarts haben „zu dürfen".  
Auf den Gängen wurde hinter Sarahs Rücken getuschelt, es wurde mit Fingern auf sie gezeigt und ein plumper, blonder Junge mit rundem Gesicht hatte heute morgen im Gemeinschaftsraum bei ihrem Anblick entsetzt seine Schultasche fallen lassen und war zurück in seinen Schlafsaal gerannt.

Und eben dieser Junge saß nun drei Plätze weiter am Frühstückstisch.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Sarah zwischen zwei Schlücken Kürbissaft, ohne den Blick von dem Jungen zu nehmen, dem ihr Blick äußerst unangenehm zu sein schien. Seine Bewegungen wurden zusehends fahriger.

„Das ist Neville Longbottom", erklärte Hermione, als sie Sarahs Blick folgte.

Als Neville seinen Namen hörte zuckte er entsetzt zusammen, ließ sein Messer fallen und starrte Sarah kreidebleich an. Er machte keinen Mucks mehr.

„Ist er... irgendwie... gestört?", hakte Sarah nach und taxierte ihn weiterhin mit ihrem Blick.

„Nein, Neville ist wirklich okay. Allerdings..." Hermione machte eine kurze Pause und vermied es Sarah anzusehen. „Snape mag Neville nicht besonders."

„Kein Wunder, er muss furchtbar schlecht in Zaubertränke sein. Seine Bewegungen sind so unkontrolliert. Da passiert es leicht, dass man nicht die richtige Mischung der Zutaten trifft. Ein wenig Mondsteinpulver zuviel hier, ein bisschen Krötengalle zuwenig da und Schwups, hast du einen Heiltrank erstellt, der dich für Jahre ins Koma schickt."

„Wenn Snape Neville nicht jede Zaubertrankstunde seinen Hass spüren lassen würde, wäre er in diesem Fach vielleicht etwas besser", nuschelte Hermione.

„Hier, eure Stundenpläne." Ron setzte sich mit Harry zu ihnen an den Tisch. „Professor McGonagall hat mir heute Morgen den Packen für ganz Gryffindor in die Hand gedrückt. Ich wäre fast verhungert, bis ich sie alle verteilt hatte. Wäre übrigens auch deine Aufgabe gewesen, Hermione", brummelte Ron und griff nach einem Brötchen und Marmelade.

„Oh entschuldige bitte Ron, dass ich dich ausnahmsweise eine der Vertrauensschülerpflichten alleine übernehmen lassen habe."

„Hast du gut geschlafen, Sarah?", fragte Harry mit spürbarem Elan, Hermiones und Rons Gezeter zu übertönen, die sich nun kräftig in den Haaren lagen.

„Ja, danke", antwortete sie abwesend, während sie ihren Stundenplan studierte und darauf hin grinsend zum Lehrertisch sah. Gleich zuerst hatten sie eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke.

ooOOoo 

Das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke befand sich in den Kerkern von Hogwarts. Zahlreiche Gänge und Abzweigungen schlängelten sich unter dem Schloss und Sarahs Versuch, sich den Weg einzuprägen, verlief recht erfolglos. Die Türen und Gänge glichen sich wie ein Ei dem anderen und sogar die Anzahl der Fackeln an den Wänden und deren Abstand zu einander schienen hier unten genormt zu sein.

Hermione hatte ihre Gedanken wohl erraten. „Das ist eigentlich ganz einfach", erklärte sie. Sie blieb stehen und ließ die anderen Schüler an ihnen vorbeiziehen. „Da vorne, die drittletzte Tür auf der rechten Seite, führt in das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke. Die Tür dahinter gehört zum Büro deines Vaters und die Tür dahinter muss zu seinen Privaträume führen. Nicht, dass ich da schon mal war", warf sie auf Sarahs überraschten Blick hin schnell ein. „Aber ich habe ihn schon öfter dort ein- und ausgehen sehen. Und dort drüben", sie drehte sich zurück in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. „Siehst du den Wandteppich ganz vorne links? Der verbirgt einen Geheimgang. Dahinter ist eine kleine Wendeltreppe, die dich direkt in den Gang des Gryffinderturms bringt. Also sehr praktisch, wenn du deinen Vater besuchen möchtest."

Sarah nickte lächelnd. Das war es tatsächlich.  
Sie gingen weiter und Sarah betrat das erste Mal das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke. Die Decke war hoch und genau wie Wände aus schwarzem, grob geschlagenem, dunklen Stein. Unwillkürlich musste sie an einen Gewölbekeller denken. Die Tische und Stühle waren aus dunklem Holz und penibel genau in vier Reihen in Richtung Lehrerpult ausgerichtet. Die Tischplatten waren übersäht von kleineren bis mittelgroßen Brandlöchern und ein Tisch sah besonders ramponiert aus. Das Holz war fast gänzlich versängt und tiefe Furchen in die Oberfläche gebrannt, welche von Kontakt mit ätzender Materie zeugten.  
Sarah suchte sich mit Hermione einen Platz neben Harry und Ron, als die Slytherins eintrafen. Allen voran schritt Draco, gefolgt von Crabbe und Goyle. Gleich danach betrat ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen den Raum. Sichtlich stolz trug es neben ihrer eigenen Tasche noch eine Zweite im Arm. Sie folgte Draco an seinen Platz, ganz vorne rechts, und legte die Tasche auf seinem Tisch ab.

„Kann ich noch irgendwas für dich tun, Draco?" gurrte sie.

„Ja kannst du", antwortete er. „Such dir doch einen Platz, am besten ganz da hinten." Er deutete auf den Tisch, welcher am weitesten von seinem entfernt war.

„Pansy Parkinson. Sie himmelt Draco seit ihrem ersten Tag in Hogwarts an und versucht ihm jeden Wunsch von den Augen abzulesen", erklärte Hermione Sarah flüsternd.

„Ich glaube", flüsterte Sarah zurück, während sie zusah, wie Pansy sich einen Tisch möglichst nah bei Draco suchte, „da sollte sie schleunigst noch eine Drachenschuppe zulegen. Die Vorstellung eben war nicht gerade überzeugend, jetzt mal so völlig objektiv betrachtet."

„Das hat sie schon, also eine Drachenschuppe zugelegt." Hermione senkte die Stimme, so dass Sarah sich zu ihr lehnen musste, um sie noch zu verstehen. „Angeblich besucht sie ihn öfter in seinem Zimmer."

Sarah besah sich Pansy genauer. Sie hatte dicke Pausbacken, engstehende Augen und einen unappetitlich großen Mund. _Nicht gerade das, was man eine Augenweide nennt,_ dachte sie spöttisch.

Die Kerkertür knallte zu und Severus rauschte mit wehendem Umhang zum Lehrerpult. Seine schwarzen, stechenden Augen glitten über seine Schüler, verweilten kurz auf Sarah, wie sie auf der Gryffindorseite seines Klassenzimmers zwischen Hermione und Harry saß, und blieben schließlich auf dem einzigen freien Platz am Tisch mit den tiefen Furchen liegen.  
Er schien über das Fehlen eines Schülers in seinem Unterricht sichtlich verärgert.

„Neville Longbottom kommt etwas später, Sir", erklärte Hermione sofort. „Professor McGonagall hat ihn gebeten ..." 

Severus brachte Hermione mit einem todbringenden Blick zum Schweigen. „Wie lang sind Sie nun schon auf dieser Schule, Miss Granger?"

Hermione rutschte auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her. „Vier Jahre, Professor."

„Und Sie wagen es noch immer, unaufgefordert während meines Unterrichts zu sprechen?"

„Oh ..." Hermione lief rot an und senkte beschämt den Blick.

„Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und ich möchte den Rest der Stunde nichts mehr von Ihnen hören. Außer natürlich ...", seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem gemeinen Lächeln, „Sie legen es darauf an, noch mehr Punkte für Gryffindor zu verlieren, als ihrem Haus in den nächsten anderthalb Stunden sowieso abgezogen werden."

Sarah war milde überrascht. Sie war es gewohnt, dass er bis auf wenige Ausnahmen die meisten seiner Mitmenschen zynisch abfertigte. Das er dieses Verhalten jedoch auch während seines Unterrichts demonstrierte hätte Sarah nicht vermutet und es beschlich sie die unangenehme Vorahnung, dass es verflixt noch mal ein Fehler gewesen war, sich nicht dem Hause Slytherin zuordnen zu lassen.

„Dieses Jahr werden Sie Ihre ZAGs ablegen", nahm Severus seinen Unterricht auf, „und somit habe ich das eindeutige Vergnügen, einige Schüler dieser Klasse nächstes Jahr nicht wieder unterrichten zu müssen." Er machte eine kunstvolle Pause und blickte Harry an, der eine genervte Grimasse zog. „In der heutigen Stunde werden Sie den Alibastertrank brauen", fuhr Severus fort. „Wer kann mir die Eigenschaften dieses Tranks nennen?"

Trotz der Ankündigung von Severus, er wolle heute nichts mehr von ihr hören, fuhr Hermiones Hand sofort in die Höhe. Dabei reckte sie sich soweit sie konnte und als sie sich sogar ein kleines Stück von ihrem Stuhl erhob, fragte Sarah sich, ob es sich hierbei vielleicht um einen angeborenen Reflex handelte.

Wie zu erwarten ignorierte ihr Vater Hermione gänzlich. „Mr. Malfoy", rief er stattdessen Draco auf, der zurückgelehnt auf seinem Stuhl saß und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte.

„Der Alibastertrank ist nach seinem Erfinder, Arnold Alibaster, benannt. Durch seine Einnahme verstärkt man die eigenen Empfindungen um ein vielfaches. Der Trank wirkt ca. zwei Stunden", antwortete Draco erstaunlich präzise.

„Richtig, Mr. Malfoy. Zwanzig Punkte für Slytherin." Severus nickte Draco anerkennend zu. „Und wer kann mir die Zutaten für diesen Trank nennen? Miss Snape vielleicht?"

Nun spürte Sarah sowohl die immer noch ängstlichen und misstrauischen Blicke der Gryffindors, als auch die neugierigen und erwartungsvollen Blicke der Slytherins auf sich ruhen.

„Baldrianwurzel, Vanille in getrockneter Form, etwas Moschus, Kamillenextrakt, wenige Tropfen 97%igen Alkohols und destilliertes Wasser", zählte Sarah auf.

„Richtig", kommentierte Severus die Antwort lediglich, drehte sich zur Tafel um und mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs erschien die Brauanweisung an der Tafel. Erneut wendete er sich der Klasse zu, drehte seinen Zauberstab für seine Verhältnisse geradezu fahrig in den Fingerspitzen und schien sichtlich mit sich zu ringen. „Zwei Punkte für Gryffindor", murmelte er schließlich und begab sich schnellen Schrittes hinter sein Lehrerpult.

„Sarah, das ist ja der Wahnsinn!", zischte Hermione und drückte Sarahs Arm. „Snape hat noch nie Punkte an Gryffindor vergeben. Du bist ein richtiger Glücksgriff für uns!"

Sarah musterte ihren Vater. Zwei Punkte waren der Wahnsinn? Draco hatte für seine Antwort zwanzig Punkte bekommen!

„Dieses Jahr sieht der Lehrplan im Zaubertränkeunterricht Gruppenarbeiten und fächerübergreifenden Unterricht mit Kräuterkunde vor", erklärte Severus und sein spöttischer Tonfall ließ keinen Zweifel darüber offen, dass er mit fächerübergreifendem Unterricht genauso viel anfangen konnte mit dem Valentinstag: Überhaupt nichts. „Sie werden am Anfang jeder neuen Unterrichtsstunde in Paare eingeteilt und Ihre Aufgaben gemeinsam erledigen." Er griff nach einem Pergament auf seinem Schreibtisch, überflog es kurz und machte ein paar Notizen, dann las er vor: „Zusammenarbeiten werden: Crabbe und Goyle, Dean und Finnigan, Granger und Parkinson", hierbei blickte er kurz zu Hermione herüber. Diese Konstellation war eindeutig eine weitere Strafe für ihr ungefragtes Reden am Anfang der Stunde. „Potter und Weasley, Snape und Malfoy, ..."

Sarah zog die Nase kraus, während ihr Vater sich weiter über die zubildenden Paare ausließ. Sie hatte geahnt, mit Draco zusammen arbeiten zu müssen, aber die Hoffnung stirbt ja bekanntlich zuletzt.

„... Begeben Sie sich also zu Ihrem zugeteilten Partner und beginnen Sie mit dem Trank. Sofort."

Zögernd lugte Sarah zu Draco hinüber. Wie groß waren ihre Chancen, dass er ihre gestrige Auseinandersetzung im Hogwartsexpress bereits vergessen hatte?  
Wahrscheinlich weniger als gering. Schließlich hatte er ihr zu verstehen gegeben, dass er sich für die schroffe Abfuhr, die sie ihm erteilt hatte, revanchieren wollte.  
Draco drehte sich zu ihr um und setzte ein hässliches Grinsen auf.

„Ich muss dich enttäuschen, Sarah", schnarrte er quer durch das Klassenzimmer, „aber ich werde mich bestimmt nicht in die Gryffindorhälfte dieses Klassenzimmers setzten. Du wirst also mit dem Platz neben mir vorlieb nehmen müssen. Los, mach ihr Platz, Goyle."

Da ihr Vater bereits in ihre Richtung sah, griff Sarah ergeben nach ihrer Tasche und schlurfte missmutig - und unter Pansys bösem Blick - zu ihm hinüber. Sie sagte kein Wort, als sie ihre Tasche zu Boden schmiss und achtete darauf, dass er sie nicht berührte, als er aufstand um die Zutaten aus dem Vorratsschrank zu holen.

Ohne Draco nach seiner Rückkehr an den gemeinsamen Tisch eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, entflammte Sarah ein Feuer unter seinem Kessel und wog und goss die Zutaten ab. Dann füllte sie das destillierte Wasser in den Kessel und gab die Kamille dazu, während Draco nutzlos auf seinem Stuhl saß und ihr zusah und jede ihrer Bewegungen beobachtete.

Sarah presste die Lippen zusammen und gegen das unangenehme Gefühl anzukämpfen, dass sich in ihr ausbreitete, während sie seine Blicke über ihren Körper wandern spürte. Er musterte sie, schätzte sie ab, bewertete sie und als sie sich über den Kessel beugte, lehnte er sich zurück und begutachtete ihren Hintern.

Sarah konnte nur mit Mühe einen aufkeimenden Wutanfall unterdrücken „Wie wäre es", raunte sie, ohne vom Kessel aufzusehen, „wenn du dich nützlich machen und die Baldrianwurzel schneiden würdest, nachdem du mich mental wieder angezogen hast? Die muss nämlich in den nächsten dreißig Sekunden stückchenweise in diesem Kessel landen, sonst wird das hier nichts." Sie deute mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf den Trank.

„Nein, mach alleine weiter. Ich habe diesen Trank bereits duzende Male gebraut. Ich schaue dir zu und werde dich korrigieren, wenn es notwendig sein sollte."

„Na wenn das so ist", sagte Sarah ironisch und griff nach der Baldrianwurzel. Wahrscheinlich war dieser Arrogante Schnösel sowieso ein miserabler Tränkebrauer und es war tatsächlich besser, den Trank alleine zu brauen.**  
**  
„Ich bin Vertrauensschüler und als Vertrauensschüler hat man ein eigenes Schlafzimmer", er blickte ihr vielsagend in die Augen während sie sich über die Wurzel hermachte, immer fünf der geschnittenen Wurzelwürfel abzählte und sie in den Kessel warf. Dazwischen rührte sie einmal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn um, so wie es die Anweisungen ihres Vaters an der Tafel vorgaben.

Draco schien sich nicht verstanden zu fühlen, nach Sarahs Meinung hörte er sich aber vielleicht auch nur gerne selber reden, auf jeden Fall fuhr er fort: „Mädchen haben ein Faible für Vertrauensschüler, Verantwortung tragende Männer also, und bei meinem Aussehen ... ich habe auf jeden Fall immer ein Fläschchen Alibastertrank griffbereit neben meinem Bett stehen. Nicht das es nötig wäre, aber die Mädchen stehen drauf. Du verstehst?" Er grinste selbstgefällig.

Sarah sah zu Pansy hinüber, die sich gerade mit Hermione wortreich stritt. „Du meinst, du träufelst Pansy dieses Zeug ein, während du… mit ihr….?"  
_  
IGITT! _Sarah schüttelte sich, als könnte sie den Gedanken so abwerfen. „Das ist echt eklig, Draco!"

Den Rest der Stunde würgte Sarah Dracos sämtliche Versuche einer Unterhaltung erfolgreich ab und als alle Zutaten in der richtigen Reihenfolge im Kessel waren, der Trank die entsprechende Farbe angenommen hatte und noch exakt drei Minuten und zweiundzwanzig Sekunden vor sich hin köcheln musste, lief Sarah Draco sitzen wo er war und wusch sich am Waschbecken an der Stirnseite des Klassenzimmers die Hände. 

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete sie ihren Vater, wie er sich über die Kesselinhalte der Gryffindors lustig machte. „Was genau soll das sein, Miss Brown?" fragte Severus und hängte seine lange Nase über Lavenders Kessel.

„Der Alibastertrank, Professor."

„Weshalb riecht er nicht wie der Alibastertrank?"

„Ich habe noch etwas Diestelknolle hineingegeben." Lavenders Stimme war kaum noch ein Flüstern.

„Diestelknolle, Miss Brown? Und weshalb?"

„Der Alibastertrank verstärkt doch Gefühle und der Diestelknolle wird die Unterstützung wahrsagerischer Fähigkeiten nachgesagt ... ich dachte, wenn man meditiert und dazu den Alibastertrank einnimmt, zusammen mit der Diestelknolle ... Professor Trelawney währe bestimmt begeistert."

„Miss Brown, wenn Sie Ihren Kleingeist ein wenig angestrengt hätten, dann währe Ihnen vielleicht auch eingefallen, dass die Diestel ebenfalls eine harntreibende Wirkung hat. Würden Sie Professor Trelawney den Alibastertrank also in der Kombination mit Diestelknolle servieren, würde sie vor lauter Wasser in den Augen davonschwimmen." Mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabes leerte Severus ihren Kessel. „Zwanzig Punkte von Gryffindor und das nächste Mal halten Sie sich gefälligst an meine Anweisungen – und das gilt für alle!"

Auf dem Rückweg zu ihrem Platz griff sich Sarah eines der filigranen Glasfläschchen vom Pult ihres Vaters, um ihren Alibastertrank zur Benotung abgeben zu können.

„Lass mich ihn abfüllen", bot sich Draco an und umschloss Sarahs Hand.

Schnell zog Sarah sie weg. Nach den Ausführungen über Dracos Liebesleben wollte sie seine Hände, mit denen er weiß Merlin schon was alles getan hatte, nicht berühren.  
Draco füllte eine kleine Probe des Tranks ab und verkorkte das Fläschchen.  
Per Zauber beschriftete er die Probe. „Sarah & Draco" war nun darauf zu lesen. Dabei schenkte er ihr ein bedeutungsschwangeres Lächeln und in Sarah kroch der Brechreiz hoch. Das Läuten rettete sie davor, hierauf eine Antwort geben zu müssen und während Draco das Fläschchen abgab, packte Sarah in Windeseile ihre Tasche, schwang sie sich über die Schulter und flüchtete aus dem Kerker.

Sie musste dringend mit ihrem Vater über diese Partnerzuteilung sprechen. 

ooOOoo 

Der Rest des Tages verlief für Sarah absolut dracofrei und nachdem sie beim Abendessen mit dem Rücken zum Slytherintisch gesessen hatte, fühlte sie sich schon wieder etwas besser. Da sie noch eine Zaubertrankstunde mit Draco jedoch nicht überleben würde, beschloss sie, ihren Vater noch an diesem Abend aufzusuchen.  
Sie beherzigte Hermiones Rat, schlüpfte hinter den Wandteppich im Gang des Gryffindorturms und fand sich vor einer engen Wendeltreppe wieder. 154 Stufen zählte sie, als sie das Ende der Treppe erreicht hatte und ihr graute schon davor, sie alle wieder hinaufzusteigen. Doch bis dahin war noch Zeit.  
Geschmeidig trat sie hinter dem Wandteppich des Kerkers hervor und lief zur vorletzten Tür des Ganges, welche laut Hermione zum Arbeitszimmer ihres Vaters führte.  
Auf ihr Klopfen antwortete jedoch niemand und für einen kurzen Augenblick glaubte Sarah, dass sich Hermione geirrt haben musste, doch dann wurde die Tür mit einem solchen Schwung aufgerissen, dass sie einen erschrockenen Hüpfer nach hinten machte.  
Ihr Vater stand in voller Größe und einem äußerst grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck im Türrahmen, was Sarah davon überzeugte, dass kein Schüler von Hogwarts es je ein zweites Mal gewagt hatte, ihm einen ungebetenen Besuch abzustatten.

„Sarah." Severus lächelte als er seine Tochter erkannte und trat zurück um sie einzulassen.

„Hey Daddy." Sie schob sich an ihm vorbei und sah sich neugierig um. Hier hatte ihr Vater also in den letzten Jahren seine Zeit verbracht.

Als Sarah noch nicht zu Schule ging war ihr Vater täglich per Flohpulver nach der Arbeit nach Hause gekommen, um wenigstens abends ein wenig Zeit mit ihr verbringen zu können. Tagsüber war Sarahs Großmutter mütterlicherseits für sie da gewesen, doch sie hatte sich immer auf den Abend und die Rückkehr ihres Vaters gefreut.

Stunden lang hatte sie auf seinem Schoß gesessen und seinen Erzählungen über seine Arbeit gelauscht. Er hatte ihr sein Arbeitszimmer und seine Privaträume, die er damals kaum genutzt hatte, auf ihr Verlangen hin ausführlich beschrieben und als Sarah diese Räume nun das erste Mal betrat überkam sie das Gefühl, hier schon ein mal gewesen zu sein.  
Wände, Decke und Boden waren wie der gesamte Kerker aus grobem, dunklem Stein. Ein großes Regal stand an der linken Wand und wie sie es aus dem Arbeitszimmer ihres Vaters von zu Hause kannte, war es vollgestopft mit allen Büchern über Zaubertränke, die es auf dieser Erde für Geld oder andere Dinge zu kaufen gab. Vor dem prasselnden Feuer im Kamin rechts von ihr standen ein kleiner Beistelltisch und zwei alte, schwarze Ledersessel, welche äußerst gemütlich aussahen. Mittelpunkt des Raumes war jedoch ein großer Schreibtisch, der geradeaus zur Tür stand und Sarah beschlich ein Grinsen.

Der Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch war ebenfalls aus schwarzem Leder. Er hatte eine hohe Rückenlehne und gepolsterte Armstützen, sodass man sich bestimmt mehrere Stunden bequem auf ihm niederlassen konnte. Die zwei Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch vermittelten jedoch genau das gegenteilige Gefühl.  
Sie waren aus braunem Holz und hatten kurze, harte Rückenlehnen. Es lag nicht mal ein Sitzpolster auf ihnen und sie boten eher das Bild einer Strafbank als einer Sitzgelegenheit, auf welcher man seinem Lehrer sein Herz ausschütten oder sich einen gutgemeinten Rat einholen konnte.  
Ihr Vater tat wirklich alles dafür, die Besuche seiner Schüler so kurz als möglich zu gestalten.

Severus schloss die Tür. „Möchtest du Tee?"

„Ja bitte", antwortete Sarah und steuerte zielstrebig auf einen der Ledersessel vor dem Feuer zu und ließ sich hineinfallen.

Severus holte einen Becher und füllte ihn aus dem Kessel im Feuer. Er reichte ihn Sarah und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

„Wie war dein erster Tag in Hogwarts?", fragte er nach.

„Ging so", antwortete Sarah. „Aber es ist cool dich nach dem Unterricht mal schnell besuchen zu können."

„Cool", wiederholte Severus etwas missbilligend. „Ist es das, was man nach einem Tag in Gryffindor lernt?"

„Was ich von den Slytherins heute gelernt habe, willst du gar nicht wissen", murmelte Sarah.

Einen Moment lang sagte niemand ein Wort und Sarah nippte vorsichtig an ihrem dampfenden Becher während Severus sie eindringlich musterte.

„Was überlegst du?", wollte Sarah wissen.

„Ich nehme an, nicht Slytherin zugeordnet zu werden ist eine Art Rache von dir", begann er nach einer kurzen Pause schließlich, und Sarah konnte ihr Aufschrecken nur schlecht verstecken.

„Wie kommst du darauf?" Sie versuchte möglichst belanglos zu klingen.

„Ich bitte dich, Sarah. Ich kenne dich genau. Du hast deinen Willen nicht bekommen und nun ist dein Stolz verletzt. Also, sag mir, wie hast du es geschafft nach Gryffindor zu kommen?"

In Sarahs Magen verbreitete sich ein ungutes Gefühl. Sie wusste, dass sie eine schlechte Lügnerin war. Besonders ihrem Vater gegenüber. Wie immer, wenn sie Zeit schinden wollte, wickelte sie sich eine Haarsträhne um den Finger. „Da musst du schon den Sprechenden Hut fragen. Die Zuordnung ist schließlich sein Job, da lässt er sich nicht gerne reinreden."

„Der wollte mir keine Auskunft geben. Selbst als ich ihm gedroht hatte, ihn in eine Handtasche zu verhexen, brachte er nur irgendwelche wischi-waschi Aussagen über zarte Hände und vorsichtiges Kneten heraus."

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst! Du hast ihn doch nicht tatsächlich gefragt?" Vor Sarahs innerem Auge tauchte die lächerliche Vorstellung auf, wie ihr Vater wild mit dem Zauberstab fuchtelnd einen alten Hut bedrohte und ihn mit seinem bekannten Blicken einzuschüchtern versuchte.

Severus nickte lediglich und Sarah schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Die Gryffindors sind gar nicht so übel", lenkte Sarah ein. „Sie sind allerdings ein wenig skeptisch und ich vermute, das hängt irgendwie mit dir zusammen."

„Sie sind skeptisch? Wegen mir? Das ist nicht möglich", schmunzelte Severus.

„Doch ich fürchte schon." Sarah beugte sich vor und sagte im beschwörerischem Ton. „Man erzählt sich, du würdest jedem Haus ungerechtfertigt Punkte abziehen, außer deinem eigenen."

„Aaah. Das tut weh." Severus verzog das gespielt das Gesicht. „Gegen solche Lügen sollte ich wirklich einschreiten und Gryffindor umgehend 50 Punkte abziehen."

Sarah musste lachen und verschluckte sich prompt an ihrem Tee. „Das wirst du in der nächsten Zaubertrankstunde doch sowieso tun", röchelte sie hustend.

„Mit Sicherheit. Sie schreien ja geradezu danach. Besonders Longbottom", seufzte Severus.

Langsam drehte Sarah ihren Becher zwischen den Handflächen. „Wo wir gerade davon sprechen, diese Partnerzuteilung in deinem Unterricht. Du willst mich doch nicht den Rest des Jahres mit Draco zusammenarbeiten lassen?"

„Doch, das habe ich vor", antwortete Severus. „Draco ist mein zweitbester Schüler und ich möchte nicht, dass du mit Stümper wie Goyle oder Crabbe zusammenarbeitest und irgendwelche miserablen Brauangewohnheiten auf dich abfärben."

„Er ist der zweitbeste Schüler? Wer ist der Beste?"

„Granger", knurrte Severus.

„Und warum lässt du mich nicht mit Hermione zusammenarbeiten?"

Severus holte tief Luft. „Ich habe mit Dumbledore bezüglich deiner Hauseinteilung gesprochen. Er ist nicht bereit die Entscheidung des Sprechenden Hutes zu revidieren und dich nach Slytherin kommen zu lassen. Da ich trotzdem überzeugt bin, dass du besser nach Slytherin passen würdest, möchte ich, dass du während meines Unterrichts mit ihnen zusammenarbeitest und so nicht in die Streitereinen zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor gerätst."

„Hm... aber ... genau das ist das Problem", druckste Sarah.

Severus hob die Augenbrauen und wartete auf eine Erklärung.

„Draco ... er ... er belästigt mich", begann sie vorsichtig.

Die Lippen ihres Vaters wurden schmaler als sie schon waren und sein Unterkiefer schien sich zu verkrampfen. „Nach ihrem kleinen Techtelmechtel mit McTeasly scheint meine Tochter wohl zu glauben, sie könne jedem Jungen den Kopf verdrehen", schnarrte er.

Sarah schnappte nach Luft. „Das hat überhaupt nichts mit Thomas zu tun! Draco..."

„Genau", fiel ihr Vater ihr schneidend ins Wort. „Draco hat nichts mit McTeasly zu tun. Denn im Gegensatz zu McTeasly kann Draco sich durchaus benehmen. Er würde es nie wagen meine Tochter anzufassen und deshalb sehe ich nicht, wo das Problem liegen sollte!"

Sarah funkelte ihren Vater böse an. „Du vertraust Draco mehr als mir." Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung.

„Draco zumindest habe ich bisher noch nie knutschend in irgendwelchen Betten erwischt!"

„Dann sollten Sie vielleicht mal besser hingucken, Professor! Zufällig weiß ich nämlich genau, dass Draco noch ganz andere Dinge in seinem Bett macht."

„Sprich nicht in diesem Ton mit mir", wies Severus sie zurecht, was ihre Wut noch mehr entfachte. „Und deine eigenen Fehltritte werden nicht besser, in dem du Draco verleumdest."

„Fehltritte? Was für Fehltritte? Ich bin sechzehn! Ich habe nichts gemacht, was für mein Alter nicht angemessen wäre!"

„Was für dich angemessen ist und was nicht, das entscheide immer noch ich. Und du wirst in Zaubertränke nicht mit einem der Stümper aus Gryffindor zusammenarbeiten. Es bleibt dabei, dein Arbeitspartner ist Draco. Und ich wünsche nicht, dass du durch das Schloss läufst und Gerüchte über meine Slytherins verbreitest. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Sarah erhob sich mit Schwung aus dem Sessel. Aha, Draco war also Professors Liebling! „Toll, fein. Dann wünsche ich dir noch eine gute Nacht!", verabschiedete sie sich lautstark, rammte ihren Becher auf den Tisch und rauschte aus dem Zimmer.

Seite 8 von 8


	6. 5 Schlecht vorbereitet

5. Kapitel: Schlecht vorbereitet

Sarah seufzte tief. Sie dachte an ihre eigenen Worte, welche sie vor einer Woche beim Frühstück an ihren Vater gerichtet hatte und das erste Mal in ihrem Leben bedauerte sie es, Recht gehabt zu haben. Nach vier Jahren Durmstrang war es mehr als schwer, sich in den Unterricht in Hogwarts einzufinden.  
Immer wieder hatte sie während des Unterrichts Hermione flüsternd zu Rate ziehen müssen, um mit ihren Mitschülern Schritthalten zu können. Und nun saß sie hier, in der letzten Unterrichtsstunde ihrer ersten Schulwoche und starrte auf ein Blatt Pergament mit Wiederholungsfragen aus den letzten vier Jahren eines Zaubereigeschichteunterrichts, an welchem sie keinen einzigen Tag teilgenommen hatte.  
In Durmstrang lernte man in diesem Fach interessante Einzelheiten über schwarze Magier und Hexen und deren Untergang auf ihrem Feldzug die Weltherrschaft zu übernehmen, doch heute und hier in Hogwarts sollte sie solch mysteriöse Fragen wie „Wer war Richard Reedberg und welcher Erlass zur Ausbildung jungendlicher Zauberer wurde von ihm 1973 verfasst?" beantworten.

_Ja genau, wer war eigentlich Richard Reedberg und wen zur Hölle interessierte das Ganze?_

Mehrere Minuten bohrte Sarah in einem Loch ihres Tisches, dabei ernsthaft überlegend ob es vielleicht auf Richards Konto gehen könnte, dass man in der Schule nur in den Pausen auf die Toilette gehen durfte, als vom Tisch nebenan geflüsterte Hilfe nahte:

„Du kannst von mir abschreiben."

_Ahhh,_ dachte Sarah und sah auf. Sehr gut. Auf Harry Potter, Beschützer der Witwen und Waisen und Retter von Jungfrauen in Nöten, war einfach verlass.

Er zwinkerte ihr aufmunternd zu und schob sein Blatt Pergament ans äußerste Ende seines Tisches um ihr einen wunderbaren Blick auf seine Antworten zu ermöglichen. Behände tauchte Sarah ihre Feder ins Tintenfass und hatte auch schon fast die erste Antwort abgekritzelt, als sich flüsternder Widerspruch rechts neben Harry einstellte.

„Abschreiben bringt dich wirklich nicht weiter Sarah, du solltest das dir fehlende Wissen lieber nachholen!" Hermione streckte ihren buschigen Kopf hinter Harrys Schultern hervor.

„Ja klar, ich frage Binns einfach, ob ich den Test nicht übers Wochenende behalten könnte, damit ich noch etwas darauf lernen kann", schlug Sarah vor und schrieb emsig vor sich hin.

„Sarah, mit deinen Noten steht es wirklich nicht gut! Du hast diese Woche bereits ein _Mies _in Kräuterkunde und ein _Schrecklich _in Zauberkunst bekommen!", tadelte Hermione sie, wobei sie die Stimme dermaßen hob, dass Professor Binns in ihre Richtung blickte und Harry sein Pergament schnell wieder zu sich zog.

Sarah fixierte Hermione mit einem kurzen, strafenden Blick und hielt die Luft an, während sie abwartete, ob der Professor etwas gemerkt hatte, oder sich ahnungslos wieder seiner Lektüre hingeben würde. Noch einen verhauenen Test diese Woche würde sie nicht überstehen!  
Sie hatte Glück. Professor Binns lenkte seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Buch in seinem Schoß und Harry schob sein Pergament erneut zu Sarah hinüber.

„Mensch Hermione, sie hat doch noch das ganze Wochenende Zeit zum Lernen. Und außerdem ist sie gar nicht so schlecht. In Verwandlung war sie doch ganz passabel", mischte sich nun Ron ein.

„Ganz passabel? Dem Vogel, den sie aus einer Pflanze verwandeln sollte, haben noch die Wurzeln zum Hintern herausgeguckt!"

_Schande über mich,_ dachte Sarah bei dem Versuch Harrys Schrift zu entziffern.

„Ach, das bisschen Wurzel, das schadet doch nicht. Damit kann er sich draußen in der Natur bei Sturm in einer Astgabelung einhaken. Und hey, vielleicht ist er damit der absolute Renner unter seinen Artgenossen und bekommt jedes Vogelweibchen, das er haben will", schlug Ron vor.

_Genau! Das wird sich evolutionstechnisch bestimmt durchsetzen!_

„Das ist nicht lustig, Ron! Sarah hat in der Verwandlungsstunde dafür nur ein Viertel der möglichen Punkte bekommen!", zischte Hermione.

Sarah verdrehte die Augen. Diese ständigen Streitereien zwischen Ron und Hermione waren doch nicht normal!

„Miss Snape, auch Sie lösen Ihre Aufgaben bitte alleine, ansonsten werden Sie Ihren Test umgehend abgeben und das Klassenzimmer verlassen", setzte Professor Binns dem Tuscheln und damit auch Sarahs Chance, bei Harry weiter abzuschreiben, ein Ende.

Gelangweilt beobachtete Sarah den Rest der Stunde ihre Mitschüler, wackelte ein wenig mit ihrem Federhalter zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und schmierte hier und da noch eine erfundene Antwort auf das Pergament. Schließlich blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als ein zu dreiviertel leeres Blatt an abzugeben, mit der sicheren Überzeugung, sich gerade ein _Troll _eingehandelt zu haben.

„Und, was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Sarah als sie mit ihrer Schultasche beladen auf den Gang trat.

„Ron und ich haben Quidditchtraining. Wenn ihr Lust habt, könnt ihr zum zuschauen kommen", sagte Harry vor, der einen schnellen Gang in Richtung Gryffindorturm vorlegte.

Tatsächlich hatten Sarah und Hermione Lust und machten sich, nachdem sie ihre Bücher in den Gemeinschaftsraum gebracht hatten, auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld.

„Was ist eigentlich zwischen dir und Ron?", fragte Sarah Hermione, während sie neben ihr auf der Tribüne an ihrem Apfel nagte und auf das gryffindorsche Team wartete.

„Nichts", antwortete sie hastig.

Sarah betrachtete Hermione einen Augenblick. Diese Antwort kam bei weitem viel zu schnell für ein „Nichts" und sie beschloss, dass dies ein Anlass für weitere Nachforschungen war.

„Hätte mich auch gewundert. Ich meine – nach dem du Viktor hattest. Da kann Ron schließlich nicht mithalten." Sarah ließ es möglichst belanglos klingen und wartete gespannt, ob Hermione den Köder schlucken würde.

Natürlich tat sie es: „Oh nein, Ron hat ein paar wirklich tolle Eigenschaften! Er ist lustig und vielseitig und er ist in den Sommerferien um einiges gewachsen. Außerdem ist er ... na ja, aufmerksam wäre vielleicht übertrieben...aber..." Hermione brach ab und runzelte die Stirn, sichtlich überlegen. „Auf jeden Fall spielt er regelmäßig Schach mit mir und das, obwohl ich ein furchtbar schlechter Gegner bin."

Sarah gähnte innerlich. _Schach ... Das war ja wohl das Langweiligste, was die Zaubererwelt zu bieten hatte. _

„Na wenn das kein Freundschaftsbeweis ist", meinte se ironisch und war überzeugt, dass Hermiones Verklemmtheit eine Runde Stripppoker wesentlich besser bekommen würde. „Dann hättest du kein Problem damit, wenn Ron was mit einem anderen Mädchen anfangen würde."

Hermione horchte auf. „Mit einem anderen Mädchen? Wieso? Hast du den Verdacht, dass es da ein Mädchen gibt, dass Ron irgendwie ... na ja ... mag?"

„Oh, ich denke es gibt genügend Mädchen, die Ron mögen", antwortete Sarah und auf Hermiones entsetzten Blick fuhr sie fort: „Aber wenn du meinst, ob es Mädchen gibt, die ihm gerne mal die Zunge in den Hals schieben würden: ja, ich glaube schon. Wissen tue ich das natürlich nicht. Aber... es gibt schon einige Mädchen, die Ron hin und wieder hinterher schauen."

Es war gelogen wie gedruckt. Sarah hatte nicht den blassten Schimmer, ob es tatsächlich irgendwo auf Erden Mädchen gab, die auf Rothaarige mit Sommersprossen standen – obwohl, Eines schien ihr ja gerade gegenüber zu sitzen.

„Hmpf", machte Hermione und sah so zerknirscht aus, dass Sarah ihre kleine Lüge fast leid tat.

„Aber hey", sie knuffte Hermione leicht auf den Oberarm, wobei Stücke ihres angenagten Apfels auf die Bank vor ihr flogen. „Die haben doch alle keine Chance gegen dich."

„Keine Chance gegen was?", fragte Hermione niedergeschlagen. „Gegen eine neunmalkluge Besserwisserin, die ihre Nase ständig in Bücher steckt und furchtbar krauses Haar hat, das ihr wild vom Kopf absteht?" Sie griff nach einer besonders wirr gekräuselten Strähne ihrer Lockenpracht.

_Ääääh ..._ Sarah blieb für einen Augenblick der Mund offen stehen und fühlte sich von Hermiones so treffenden Selbstbild etwas überfahren. Was um Merlins Willen erwartete sie jetzt von ihr? Sarahs bisherige Freunde waren irgendwie alle so völlig anders als Hermione und deshalb war ihr eine solch prekäre Situation bisher immer erspart geblieben. Doch sie fing an Hermione irgendwie zu mögen und wollte sie jetzt nicht mit einer Antwort in echter Snape-Manier verschrecken. Sarah beschloss, es mit ein paar tröstenden Worten zu probieren.

„Gegen die krausen Haare kann man doch was machen", sagte sie also und erntete dafür von Hermione einen vernichtenden Blick, wie sie ihn ihr gar nicht zugetraut hätte. „Ehrlich! Dafür gibt es bestimmt irgendwelche Tränke."

„Ich habe schon in der Bibliothek nach Tränken oder Zaubern zu diesem Thema gesucht. Erfolglos, wie man sieht." Hermione seufzte laut.

„In der Schulbibliothek gibt es darüber vielleicht nichts", sagte Sarah verschwörerisch. „Aber mein Vater hat Millionen von Büchern über sämtliche Arten von Zaubertränken. Da finde ich bestimmt was. Wenn du möchtest, schaue ich bei Gelegenheit mal nach."

Hermione schien etwas getröstet und willigte nickend ein.

Dann endlich kam die Quidditchmannschaft aus den Umkleiden. Sie besprachen die letzten Spielzüge noch einmal, dann bestieg sie ihre Besen. Harry, als Sucher, flog weit nach oben und positionierte sich über seinen Kameraden. Ron war anscheinend Hüter und kurvte etwas weniger galant zu den drei Torringen hinüber. Jason, der Kapitän der Mannschaft und äußerst gutaussehend, wie Sarah befand, lies die Bälle los. Die Klatscher preschten sofort auf die Jäger zu, während der Schnatz den Staub von acht Wochen Sommerferien aus seinen kleinen Flügeln schüttelte, sie reckte und streckte. Dann flitzte er los und löste sich augenblicklich in Luft auf.

Harry schien an diesem Tag in Toppform zu sein. Er und wetzte auf seinem Besen von einer Seite des Feldes auf die andere und fing den Schnatz innerhalb weniger Minuten, um ihn dann wieder freizulassen. Er drehte Loopings und stürzte sich in engen Spiralen zu Boden, um seinen Besen erst kurz vor dem Aufprall wieder nach oben zu ziehen. Zwischen den einzelnen Flugmanövern erhielt er hier und da Lob von Jason und immer wieder sah er zu Hermione und Sarah hinüber, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie seine Spielereien auch aus erster Reihe mitbekamen.

Ron hingegen machte ein weniger gutes Bild.

„Ron!" brüllte Jason. „Wenn ich dein Gedächtnis auffrischen darf: DU – BIST – HÜTER! Also hör endlich auf dich vor jedem Klatscher, der auf dich zukommt, hinter den Torstangen zu verstecken und verteidige verdammt noch mal die Ringe!"

Mit hochrotem Kopf begab sich Ron zurück an seinen angedachten Platz, während einer der Jäger mit dem Quaffel in der Hand bereits auf ihn zuraste. Geschickt drehte Ron seinen Besen in der Luft und schlug den herannahenden Quaffel mit dem Besenschweif aus dem Gefahrenraum... um Katie Bell dabei hart am Kopf zu treffen und sie fast von ihrem Besen zu schlagen.

Lautstark schimpfend flogen Jason zu Katie um sich überzeugte, dass nicht eine seiner Jägerinnen vor dem gefürchteten ersten Quidditchmatch in drei Wochen vom eignen Hüter außer Gefecht gesetzt worden war.

„Ich habe die Regeln eigentlich nie wirklich verstanden", gab Hermione schließlich zu, nachdem sich alle von Katies Wohlbefinden überzeugt hatten.

„Ich auch nicht. Aber ich schaue mir Quidditch aber auch nicht wegen dem Spiel an, sondern eher wegen den Spielern". Sarah stützte sich auf der hinteren Bank ab und lehnte sich genüsslich zurück.

Und dann, so an ihrer Wange, dass sie den warmen Atem spüren konnte, säuselte eine kalte Stimme ihr ins Ohr: „Dann solltest du noch bleiben. Die wirklich gutaussehenden Spieler werden sich gleich warm fliegen, sobald die Gryffindor-Looser das Feld geräumt haben."

Sarah wirbelte herum und sah in die eisblauen Augen von Draco Malfoy. Er war hinter ihr in die Hocke gegangen und richtete sich nun langsam auf. Er hatte bereits seinen grün-weißen Quidditchumhang umgelegt, in dem er verboten gut aussah.

_Verdammt! Warum mussten die gutaussehenden Kerle eigentlich immer solche Idioten sein?  
_  
„Du spielst für Slytherin Quidditch?" fragte sie, weil ihr nichts Besseres einfiel.

„Ich bin sogar der Sucher", erklärte er. „Schon seit der zweiten Klasse."

„Weil sein Vater Nimbus2001-Besen für die gesamte Mannschaft gekauft hat", erklärte Hermione bissig.

Draco musterte Hermione abwertend. _„Mein _Vater kann einem wenigstens was bieten. Deine Eltern sind nur Muggel, die nicht mal das richtige Geld haben, um in der Zauberwelt etwas zu kaufen. Ganz zu schweigen von den Weasleys, die ihr weniges Geld mal in neue Bücher und Klamotten für ihre Kinder stecken sollten. Und Potters Vater... ach, hab´ ich ja ganz vergessen." Draco fasste sich an die Stirn, als wäre ihm gerade etwas Wichtiges eingefallen. Er grinste böse. „Potters Vater ist ja sowieso zu nichts mehr in der Lage."

Hermione wurde rot vor Zorn und anscheinend ging Draco davon aus, dass von ihr keine Antwort mehr zu erwarten war, denn seine Aufmerksamkeit galt wieder Sarah. „Also, wenn du möchtest, darfst du mir beim Training zusehen und dem Slytherinprinz zujubeln. Ich könnte mit dem Mannschaftskapitän sprechen, dass er eine Ausnahme macht."

„Zu freundlich", antwortete kalt Sarah. „Aber ich habe wirklich Besseres zu tun, als dir den ganzen Abend dabei zuzusehen, wie du rücklings vom Besen fällst."

Draco schien sichtlich in seinem Stolz verletzt. Seine sonst so blassen Wangen nahmen ein leichtes rosé an und seine Augen blitzten gefährlich. Er trat so unangenehm dicht an sie heran, dass Sarah aufstand um ihn nicht berühren zu müssen. „Weißt du Sarah, bis jetzt habe ich wirklich versucht freundlich zu dir zu sein, aber du treibst es auf die Spitze. Nur weil du die Tochter von Professor Snape bist heißt das nicht, dass du ganz Slytherin auf der Nase herumtanzen kannst."

Sarah lachte biestig. „Was, _du_ willst ganz Slytherin sein? Du bist ja für deinen Größenwahn bekannt, Draco, aber jetzt übertreibst du es wirklich."

Blitzschnell ließ Draco seinen Besen fallen und sprang über die Bank. Als er Sarah am Arm packte, stieß Hermione einen spitzen Schrei aus.

„Du bist so ein kleines Miststück!" Sein Griff verstärkte sich und er riss Sarah näher an sich heran. Seine Augen waren zornig verengt und ein paar Fransen seiner Haare fielen ihm in die Stirn.

Sarah spürte einen unheimlichen Adrenalinstross durch ihre Venen rauschen. Der Lärm des Quidditchtrainings drang nur noch durch eine dichte Nebelwand an ihr heran und mit einem Schlag wurde ihr bewusst bewusst, dass Draco einen guten Kopf größer als sie war.

Hastig trat sie einen Schritt zurück und riss sich aus seinem Griff los. „Du kannst mich mal, Draco Malfoy!" Sarah spuckte seinen Namen aus als wäre er giftig.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne", giftete er zurück.

Wut entband standen sie sich gegenüber, die Luft zwischen ihnen schien vor Spannung Funken zu sprühen und Sarah merkte, dass es Draco genauso schwer viel wie ihr, nicht nach dem Zauberstab zu greifen und einen Fluch zu sprechen, der die Tribüne aus den Angeln gehoben hätte.

„Lass uns besser gehen, Sarah." Eine Hand griff nach Sarahs Oberarm, diesmal jedoch wesentlich sanfter als Draco es getan hatte.

Sarah sah überrascht zu Hermione. Sie hatte sie vollkommen vergessen und auch Draco schien es nicht anders zu gehen.  
Wütend stieg er zurück über die Bank, griff nach seinem Besen und verließ die Tribüne.

Kochend vor Wut sah Sarah ihm nach und ließ sich schließlich von Hermione mitziehen ließ. 

ooOOoo 

Zur gleichen Zeit betrat Severus sein Büro, schloss die schwere Holztüre hinter sich und lehnte sich erschöpft mit dem Rücken dagegen. Er zog den linken Ärmel seines Umhangs hoch, betrachtete das Dunkle Mal, welches seinen Unterarm zierte, und legte seine rechte Hand darauf.  
Es war noch immer glühend heiß von der Aufforderung, sofort an die Seite des Dunklen Lords zu apparieren, welche er vor mehr als einer Stunde von eben diesem erhalten hatte.  
Bei ihrem letzten Gespräch hatte der Dunkle Lord ihn angehalten, ihm jeden zweiten Freitag Bericht über die Informationen zu erstatten, die Severus für seinen Plan zusammentragen sollte. Doch nun hatte er ihn bereits heute Abend gerufen. Eine Woche zu früh.

Severus keuchte beim Gedanken daran, wie ihm fast das Herz stehengeblieben war, als er den Ruf seines Führers am frühen Abend gespürt hatte.  
Severus ließ den Ärmel wieder hinunter gleiten und schleppte sich zu einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin.  
Er wusste, er hatte Glück gehabt. Großes Glück. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, bereits nach einer guten Woche erneut gerufen zu werden und er war nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Er hätte keine Informationen liefern können, wäre er nach ihnen gefragt worden.  
Doch der Dunkle Lord hatte ihn nicht zu sich bestellt, um ihn nach Informationen zu fragen. Nein, es war ein „normales" Todessertreffen gewesen, das der Dunkle Lord kurzfristig zusammen gerufen hatte.  
_  
Normal,_ dachte Severus spöttisch. Das Wort „normal" hätte in Verbindung mit Todessertreffen eigentlich neu definiert werden müssen.  
Sie waren gerufen worden, um der Bestrafung eines Todessers aus ihren Reihen beizuwohnen. Der Dunkle Lord strafte gerne unter Publikum, da er wusste, dass dies seine Anhänger zu weiterem Gehorsam und größerer Angst vor ihm anhielt; und der Dunkle Lord genoss es zu strafen. Jedes Mal war es fast eine Zeremonie. Mit Schaudern dachte Severus daran, wie sich die dunkelgekleidete Gestalt zu Füßen des Dunklen Lords immer und immer wieder unter dem Schmerz des Cruciatus-Fluchs aufgebäumt hatte und Severus meinte, die gequälten Schreie des Todessers auch noch in diesem Augenblick, hier in Hogwarts, in seinem Büro hören zu können.

_Und du warst nicht vorbereitet!_, dachte Severus bitter. _Du warst, Gott verdammt, NICHT vorbereitet! Hätte er Antworten oder grundlegende Informationen von dir erwartet, dann wärst du mit leeren Händen da gestanden! _

Während des ganzen Todessertreffens hatte dieser Gedanke in seinem Hirn gepocht, war größer und größer geworden, ins Unermessliche gewachsen und hatte schließlich unter quälenden Schmerzen gegen seine Schädeldecke gedrückt, sodass es ihm vorgekommen war, als würde ihm der Kopf platzen.

Severus atmete tief durch.  
Er hatte immer gewusst, dass der Dunkle Lord vor etwas mehr als vierzehn Jahren bei dem Versuch, Harry Potter zu töten, nicht ums Leben gekommen war. Hätte man es von ihm verlangt, hätte Severus sogar geschworen, dass der Dunkle Lord noch irgendwo dort draußen lauerte, auf eine neue Chance wartete um, angefressen von Zorn und Wut welche er vierzehn Jahre lang nicht hatte kompensieren können, seine Macht stärker und wahnsinniger als je zuvor zurückzufordern.  
Und nun war er wieder da und er, Severus, stand erneut in seinen Reihen.

Er dachte zurück n die Zeit vor dem Untergang des Dunklen Lords. Wie er stolz gewesen war, zu seinen Anhängern zu gehören. Wie er seine ganze Energie darauf verwendet hatte, die Aufträge seines Anführers umgehend und bestmöglich auszuführen. _Nie_ war er mit leeren Händen vor ihn getreten. _Nie_ hatte er es auch nur einen Tag versäumt, den Befehlen des Dunklen Lords nachzugehen, doch nun war eben dies heute Abend eingetroffen.

_Und es waren verdammt noch mal andere Zeiten!_, dachte Severus, zornig auf sich selbst. Heute wusste er doch um seine Verantwortung. Heute war ihm doch bewusst, was auf dem Spiel stand.

Er hatte eine Tochter die ihn brauchte! Eine Tochter, die er vielleicht nie mehr wieder sehen würde, würde er sich den kleinsten Fehltritt erlauben!  
Hatte er doch schon ein Mal die Verantwortung nicht erkannt, in der er stand.

_Marianna,_ dachte Severus und sein Herz stach in seiner Brust beim Gedanken an sie. Marianna Snape. Für ihn war sie die wunderschönste Frau auf Erden gewesen.  
Doch Marianna war tot und das einzige, was er für immer mit ihr teilen würde, war Sarah. Ihr einziges Kind.

Und deshalb konnte er es sich verdammt noch mal nicht leisten, dem Dunklen Lord so unvorbereitet entgegen zu treten! Wütend schlug Severus mit der Faust auf die Lehen des Sessels.

Mühsam zwang er sich zum Aufstehen. Er würde sich noch heute Abend seiner Aufgabe annehmen. Es wurde Zeit, die angebotene Unterstützung in Anspruch zunehmen.


	7. 6 Von Thestralen und Rückstufungen

6. Von Thestralen und Rückstufungen

Gelangweilt sah Sarah von ihren Hausaufgaben auf, griff nach einem Keks und lehnte sich zurück. Gab es eigentlich ein uninteressanteres Fach als_ Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe?_ Bestimmt nicht!

Und überhaupt, dieser ominöse Professor Hagrid, mehr Bart als Hirn hatte der! Wahrscheinlich waren seine Eltern Geschwister ...

„Bist du fertig?", unterbrach Severus, der sie von seinem Schreibtisch aus beobachtete, ihre Gedankengänge.

„Nee", antwortete Sarah missmutig.

„Du schreibst bereits seit zwei Stunden an diesem Aufsatz", stellte er argwöhnisch fest.

Entnervt sah Sarah zu ihrem Vater, stand auf und schenkte sich einen Becher Tee aus dem Kessel über dem Feuer ein.

„Ich wäre auch gerne schneller fertig", antwortete sie schließlich, setzte sich wieder in ihren Sessel vor dem Kamin und nahm sich noch einen Keks.

Vielleicht sollte sie zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum gehen und Hermione noch einmal fragen, ob sie nicht doch von ihr abschreiben durfte. Dieses mal eventuell etwas freundlicher ...

„Zeig mir, was du bisher geschrieben hast", forderte Severus sie auf.

„Das sind meine Hausaufgaben und das ist nicht dein Fach. Außerdem bin ich nicht hier her gekommen, um meine Hausaufgaben von dir kontrollieren zu lassen, sondern weil es im Gemeinschaftsraum zu laut und die Bibliothek von Erstklässlern überfüllt ist."

„Hagrid hat mich heute das ganze Frühstück über damit gelangweilt, dass er vorhatte heute die Putzerkäfer mit deiner Klasse durchzunehmen. Wer also im Unterricht aufgepasst hat, benötigt keine zwei Stunden, um ein paar Zeilen über diese Krabbeltiere zu schreiben."

„Dann habe ich eben so gut aufgepasst, dass ich einiges zu schreiben habe", behauptete Sarah und hob ihr Blatt leicht an, damit ihr Vater keinen Blick auf die wenigen Wortfetzen erhaschen konnte, die sie sich bisher zusammengereimt hatte.

„Zeigen", befahl Severus, von Sarahs Ausführungen anscheinend wenig beeindruckt.

„Du darfst mir nicht bei den Hausaufgaben helfen", sagte Sarah spitzfindig. „Und außerdem könnte ich schon längst fertig sein, wenn du mich nicht ablenken würdest."

Severus´ Geduld schien ein Ende gefunden zu haben. Er stand auf und kam schnellen Schrittes zu ihr hinüber und bevor sie das Pergament in Sicherheit bringen konnte, hatte er es bereits an einer Ecke zu fassen bekommen.

Laut las er die wenigen Sätze laut vor, die Sarah bisher zu Pergament gebracht hatte: „Putzerkäfer sind magische Tiere. Sie haben acht Beine, zwei Flügel und zwei Fühler" Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf nach links, um eine weitere Notiz zu lesen, die Sarah angepisst an den Rand gekritzelt hatte: „Hagrid hat Titten, wie eine Frau."

Empfindlich langsam lenkte Severus seinen Blick auf seine Tochter, die vor lauter Elend nicht wusste, wohin mit sich. „Ist das alles?" fragte er und riskierte einen Blick auf die leere Rückseite des Pergaments. „Steht hier hinten eventuell ein kleiner Roman? Nein? In der Tat sehr beeindruckend, Sarah."

Abwartend sah er sie an, während er ihre Hausaufgaben mit spitzen Fingern zurück legte.

Sarah versuchte es mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Ich denke, das alles ist korrekt."

„Ah, es meiner Aufmerksamkeit anscheinend entgangen, dass meine Tochter sich den Optimisten angeschlossen hat. Ich hingegen denke, das alles ist ziemlich miserabel, falls ich meine persönliche Meinung anbringen darf."

„Wir leben ja in einem freien Land", entgegnete Sarah, bevor sie sich stoppen konnte.

„Du überlegst dir besser, mit wem du sprichst, oder du darfst den morgigen Abend damit verbringen, die Rostflecke aus den Unterrichtskesseln zu schrubben."

Säuerlich nahm Sarah ihren Becher und trank einen großen Schluck Tee. Als wenn es ihre Schuld wäre, dass _Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe_ so ein lahmes Fach war!

„Wie sind deine bisherigen Noten?", fragte Severus, plötzlich misstrauisch.

Schnell überdachte Sarah ihre Chancen, die nächsten Wochen nicht lernend in diesem Kerker verbringen zu müssen, würde sie jetzt die Wahrheit sagen.

„In Zaubertränke habe ich ein _Ohnegleichen_", antwortete sie also, um Zeit zu gewinnen.

„Das ist mir bereits bekannt."

„Und in _Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste_ auch", setzte sie schnell nach.

„Lupin hat mich darüber bereits informiert", erwiderte Severus. „Und ansonsten?"

„Ansonsten auch ganz gut. Okay, ich muss ein wenig Stoff nachholen, aber das schaffe ich schon. Ich lerne wirklich viel. Eigentlich ständig", beteuerte sie.

Einen kurzen Moment schien Severus ihre Glaubwürdigkeit abzuwägen, entschied sich jedoch für die Möglichkeit, welche er recht selten in solchen Situationen wählte: Er glaubte ihr.

„Gut, es ist wichtig, dass du den Anschluss findest, denn wir werden nach Halloween mit deinem Okklumentikunterricht fortfahren." Auf halben Weg zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch setzte er nach: „Und schreib diesen Aufsatz neu!"

_Ach jaaaa, Okklumentikunterricht_ ... den hatte sie ja fast vergessen. Sarah ließ ihren Kopf in den Nacken fallen und blickte an die Kerkerdecke. Okklumentik gehörte nicht wirklich zu ihren Lieblingsaktivitäten.

Klar, wenn man sie beherrschte war das eine tolle Sache und in vielerlei Hinsicht nur von Vorteil - ganz besonders bei einem solch legilimentikbegabten Vater. Trotzdem war es noch ein langer Weg, bis sie es beherrschen würde und wer wusste schon, was dabei noch für Erinnerungen ans Tageslicht kommen würden?

Vor lauter Panik schossen ihr Erlebnisse aus ihrer Schulzeit in Durmstrang durch den Kopf, von denen ihr Vater lieber nicht erfahren sollte. Aber bis Halloween waren es immerhin noch vier Wochen und vielleicht wäre es eine gute Idee, bis dahin noch ein wenig zu üben.

„Ist gut", seufzte Sarah resigniert und suchte Feder und Pergament zusammen um in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzukehren, denn heute war es nach ihrer Ansicht schon viel zu spät, um sich weitere Gedanken über zauberstabputzende Käfer zu machen.

ooOOoo

„Heute werden wir uns erneut der Verwandlung von Tieren annehmen", begann Professor McGonagall am nächsten Nachmittag ihren Unterricht. „Jeder von Ihnen kommt bitte nach vorne und nimmt sich eine Eidechse. Nicht drängeln, sie sind abgezählt und es steht jedem Schüler Eine zur Verfügung. Nehmen Sie sie bitte vorsichtig auf. Mr. Weasley, packen Sie sie nicht nur an einem Bein – und Sie, Mr. Goyle, wenn ich noch einmal sehe, dass Sie Ihre Eidechse dort hin stecken, melde ich Sie dem Direktor!"

Vorsichtig setzte Sarah ihre Eidechse auf ihren Tisch und beäugte sie argwöhnisch. Sie hatte noch nie viel für Tiere übrig gehabt. Schon gar nicht für solche ohne Federn oder Haare und auch Hermione, die neben ihr saß, sah nicht begeistert davon aus, ein Reptil auf ihrem Tisch sitzen zu haben.

Mit spitzen Fingern hielt Sarah ihre Eidechse am Schwanz fest, während McGonagall fortfuhr: „Im Sommersemester der vierten Klasse haben Sie gelernt, Tiere in Gegenstände zu verwandeln. Heute werden wir damit beginnen, Tiere in andere Tiere, lebende Tiere wenn es möglich wäre, zu verwandeln."

Sarahs Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Also schon wieder irgendein blöder, aufbauender Zauberspruch, für welchen man erst einen Anderen hätte lernen müssen.

Sie selbst hatte noch nie ein Tier in irgendwas verwandelt und sie konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, zu was dies gut sein sollte, außer vielleicht für Wurst und Pasteten, aber das schien hier eher zu Minuspunkten zu führen.

Aufmerksam hörte sie Professor McGonagalls Ausführungen zu, wie der – angeblich – bereits gelernte Zauberspruch nun anders zu betonen sei und auch die Bewegung des Zauberstabs musste leicht geändert werden.

Während die gesamte Klasse eifrig zu üben begann, starrte Sarah auf ihre Eidechse. Ihre Angst, in den einzelnen Fächern nicht genügend Punkte zu schaffen, um überhaupt zu den ZAGs zugelassen zu werden, überkam sie nun wie eine unfassbare Welle der Verzweiflung und der Blick auf Hermiones Tischseite, wo bereits ein Tier prangte, dass dem geforderten Paradiesvogel erschreckend ähnlich sah, beunruhigte sie noch mehr. Sie musste an die vielen Extraaufgaben in den einzelnen Fächern denken, welche sie ihren schlechten Leistungen zu verdanken hatte und die gemeinsam mit ihren regulären Hausaufgaben zu einem beträchtlichen Stapel herangewachsen waren. Einen Überblick hatte sie längst verloren.

Das Gesicht vor Konzentration verzerrt und den Zauberspruch immer wieder anders betonend fuchtelte Sarah wild mit ihrem Zauberstab vor der Eidechse herum. Als Resultat stob ein Funke aus der Spitze und verkohlte der Eidechse die Bauchschuppen.

Diese schien nun ernsthaft beleidigt. Sie zog und zerrte an ihrem Schwanz, den Sarah immer noch festhielt, warf ihn in schlichter Verzweiflung schließlich ab und suchte sich ein Versteck in den vorderen Reihen des Klassenzimmers.

Angewidert und frustriert schmiss Sarah den übrigen Schwanz in den Mülleimer und machte sich, böse Versprechen für die Eidechse vor sich hinmurmelnd, auf die Suche nach dem Flüchtling.

Professor McGonagalls wachsamen Augen war dieser kleinen Vorfall selbstverständlich nicht entgangen. „Miss Snape, ich möchte Sie im Anschluss an diese Stunde sprechen", informierte sie Sarah im strengen Ton und geschürzten Lippen. „Und sehen Sie zu, dass Sie die Eidechse wiederfinden. Die verbrannten Schuppen werden eine intensive Pflege von Professor Hagrid benötigen!"

„Ja, Professor", antwortete Sarah und tat sich mit einemmal selber leid.

Den Rest der Stunde verbrachte Sarah recht kleinlaut und als das Klingeln das Ende der Stunde ankündigte, schnappte sie sich ihre misshandelte, doch ansonsten völlig unveränderte Eidechse und brachte sie zurück in den Käfig auf Professor McGonagalls Pult, ohne die vielen farbenfrohen Paradiesvögel ihrer Mitschüler eines Blickes zu würdigen.

„Ich habe mir gestern die Noten Ihrer ersten vier Wochen in Hogwarts angesehen", begann Professor McGonagall schließlich, als sie sich mit Sarah alleine im Klassenzimmer befand. „Leider musste ich feststellen, dass Sie in den meisten Ihrer Fächer nur mangelhafte Arbeiten abliefern."

Sarah wollte etwas erwidern, doch Professor McGonagall deutete ihr zu schweigen.

„Ich bin mir durchaus bewusst, dass dies nicht auf mangelnde Intelligenz oder Lernbereitschaft zurückzuführen ist. Ich habe mir den Lehrplan aus Durmstrang schicken lassen und diesen mit dem von Hogwarts verglichen." Ihr Blick ruhte lange auf Sarah. „Die Lehrpläne widersprechen sich völlig. Es sind kaum Einstimmigkeiten erkennbar."

Sarah nickte nur. Was sollte sie dazu sagen? Es entsprach schlicht der Wahrheit, dass ihr jegliche Grundlagen fehlten, um einen guten Abschluss an dieser Schule zu schaffen.

„Nun, Miss Snape, da dieses Jahr Ihr ZAG-Jahr ist, stellt sich die Frage, ob es sich lohnt, das Jahr mit Hängen und Würgen zu bestehen. Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht und ich denke es wäre sinnvoll, wenn Sie die vierte Klasse wiederholen würden. Dies würde Ihnen wesentlich bessere Aussichten auf gute ZAGs verschaffen."

Einen Moment war Sarah sprachlos. „Sie wollen mich zurückstufen?"

„Ich halte es für das Beste, ja", antwortete Professor McGonagall mitfühlend. „Und ich habe heute nach dem Mittagessen bereits mit Ihrem Vater über meinen Vorschlag gesprochen."

„Sie ... Sie haben mit meinem Vater _darüber_ gesprochen?"

Sarah hätte nicht weniger entsetzt sein können. Jetzt wusste ihr Vater also nicht nur, dass sie in allen anderen Unterrichtsfächern furchtbar mies war, sondern dass sie ihn auch gerade erst gestern hierüber belogen hatte – _wie praktisch!_

„Ihr Vater ist eine ausgebildete Lehrkraft, Miss Snape. Unterschätzen sie ihn nicht. Er hat für seine Verhältnisse ... wie soll ich sagen ... verständnisvoll reagiert."

_Ja genau! Aaarrrr ._.. diese naiven, immer an das Gute im Menschen glaubenden Gryffindors konnten einen manchmal in den Wahnsinn treiben!

„Professor, bitte. Ich möchte auf keinen Fall die vierte Klasse wiederholen", sprudelte es aus Sarah heraus. „Bitte geben Sie mir bitte noch zwei Monate Zeit. Ich hatte nur ein paar Startschwierigkeiten. Glauben Sie mir, in zwei Monaten habe ich meine Noten verbessert."

Professor McGonagall sah Sarah durch ihre kleine Brille an. „Also gut, zwei Monate. Sollten Ihre Noten allerdings nicht besser werden, werde ich mit Professor Dumbledore über eine Wiederholung der vierten Klasse für Sie sprechen."

„Danke, Professor." Sarah nickte tapfer und hoffte erleichtert zu klingen. In Wahrheit hatte sie jedoch nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie sie ihr Versprechen halten sollte.

„Sie will dich zurückstufen?", fragte Hermione wenige Minuten später entsetzt. „Oh Sarah, das tut mir so leid."

„Das ist nett von dir, Hermione", antwortete Sarah ohne ihre Stimme zu heben. Mitleid würde ihr nun am wenigsten helfen. Sie nahm neben ihrer Freundin zum Abendessen Platz und starrte auf ihren leeren Teller. Ihr war der Appetit vergangen.

„Jetzt werf´ nicht gleich den Kessel ins Feuer. Das bekommst du schon hin", versuchte Harry sie aufzumuntern. „Hermione wird dir bestimmt beim Lernen helfen."

„Das geht leider nicht", sagte Hermione und sah Sarah entschuldigend an. „Tut mir leid, Sarah, aber dieses ZAG-Jahr ist unglaublich anstrengend. Ich habe kaum Zeit mich um meine eigenen Hausaufgaben zu kümmern. Aber wieso hilfst du ihr nicht, Harry?"

„Das würde ich wirklich gerne", antwortete Harry und sah tatsächlich so aus, als würde es ihm leid tun, dass er anscheinend keine Zeit für Sarahs Nachhilfe hatte. „Aber ich habe zwei Mal die Woche Quidditchtraining und hänge selber mit meinen Hausaufgaben hinterher. Wenn ich nicht ab und zu mal bei dir abschreiben dürfte, Hermione, na ja ... du weißt schon, dann würde ich wahrscheinlich als nächster auf McGonagalls Liste stehen. Aber vielleicht kann Ron dir helfen."

Ron machte ein entrüstetes Gesicht. „Ich habe doch genauso oft Quidditchtraining wie du! Und auch wenn ich nur Hüter bin heißt das nicht, dass ich weniger hart trainieren muss!"

Entnervt lud sich Sarah etwas vom überbackenen Blumenkohl auf den Teller. Das hatte ihr zu ihrem Glück ja gerade noch gefehlt. Ein Streit darüber, wer ihrer drei angeblichen Freunde ihr nun _nicht_ helfen konnte! _Oder nicht wollte,_ fügte sie bockig hinzu. Aber sie würde das auch alleine schaffen. Sie benötigte keine Hilfe. Von niemanden!

„Und McGonagall hat auch schon mit deinem Vater gesprochen?", fragte Harry nach.

Sie nickte nur.

„Was glaubst du, was er dazu sagen wird?"

„Er wird mir wahrscheinlich den Hals umdrehen", orakelte Sarah dumpf und warf einen Blick auf den Lehrertisch, was sie bis dahin tunlichst vermieden hatte.

Tatsächlich schien Severus weniger gut gelaunt zu sein. Er hatte seinen todbringendsten Blick aufgesetzt. Sarah beschloss, ihm in den nächsten Tagen besser aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Morgen war Freitag, das Wochenende stand vor der Tür und wenn er sie vorher nicht zu fassen kriegte, hätte sie immerhin noch vier Tage Zeit um sich eine passende Antworten einfallen zu lassen, bis sie ihm Montag nach Zaubertränke wohl oder übel Rede und Antwort stehen musste.

ooOOoo

Am Sonntagabend hatte Sarah sich, wie in jeder freien Minute seit ihrer Unterredung mit Professor McGonagall, in der Bibliothek eingefunden.

Wahllos hatte sie sich gut ein halbes Dutzend Bücher aus den Regalen gegriffen und hier und da hineingeschaut um festzustellen, dass eine Menge Arbeit vor ihr lag.

Zuerst hatte sie ausschließlich Priorität auf die Zaubersprüche für Verwandlung gelegt. Professor McGonagall würde bestimmt gnädig gestimmt sein, würde sie gerade in ihrem Fach große Fortschritte machen. Dann war Sarah jedoch eingefallen, dass sich Professor McGonagall sehr gut mit Professor Sprout verstand. Sie saß sogar beim Essen neben ihr und das hatte Sarah in ihrem genialen Plan nicht bedacht, denn das heiß, dass sie ebenfalls für Kräuterkunde büffeln musste, damit Professor McGonagall während der Mahlzeiten nicht untergejubelt bekam, dass sie in den anderen Fächern immer noch genauso schlecht war wie zuvor.

Dummerweise war es aber ausgerechnet Professor Binns, der beim Essen zu Professor Sprouts Linken saß. Weiß der Teufel, was ein Geist an einem gedeckten Tisch zu suchen hatte, es bedeutet aber, dass Sarah, wollte sie nicht, dass Professor Binns ihren Plan durchkreuzte, auch in Zaubereigeschichte vorankommen musste.

Stöhnend und rieb sie sich die Schläfen. Sie brauchte einen Plan und zwar einen guten. Einen Plan, der genau aufzeigte, wann sie was in welchem Fach wie lernen sollte, damit das ganze hier Sinn gab. Das hatte nur einen Haken: Um einen solchen Plan erstellen zu können benötigte man ein gewisses Maß an strategischem Denken und, was auch immer man von ihr behaupten mochte, _davon_ hatte sie verdammt wenig.

Genervt lehnte sie sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück und ließ ihren Blick durch die Bibliothek schweifen, als sie es sah: die Kreatur, die an ihrem ersten Schultag die Kutschen vom Bahnhof nach Hogwarts gezogen hatte; abgebildet auf dem Umschlag eines Buches: _Thestrale, Urtiere unserer Zeit._

Sie hatte es sich also nicht eingebildet. Es gab diese Tiere wirklich und nun würde sie herausfinden, warum sie keiner außer ihr und Harry sehen konnte.

Zielstrebig lief Sarah auf das Regal zu und wollte es gerade herausnehmen, als ihr eine verdächtig helle Hand über die Schulter griff und vor der Nase wegschnappte.

Erbost drehte sie sich um und funkelte geradewegs in die kalten Augen von Draco Malfoy.

Er roch nach Minze, vielleicht mit einem Schuss Moschus, und ein paar hellblonde Fransen klebten ihm nass in der Stirn. Er musste gerade geduscht haben.

Die Vorstellung von Draco unter der Dusche, weißen Schaum auf seiner hellen Brust verteilend, ließ Sarah einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken laufen, den sie schnell zu unterdrücken versuchte. Draco war eindeutig hier, um sie erneut zu ärgern und das war nicht der richtige Moment, um über unbegründete Sympathien zu grübeln.

„Thestrale", erklärte Draco und tippte auf den Buchdeckel. „Weißt du, dieses Buch wollte ich schon die ganze Zeit lesen und vorhin beim Abendessen, dachte ich mir, jetzt geh ich _endlich_ in die Bibliothek und leih es mir aus."

„Ganz tolle Geschichte, Draco und jetzt hör auf meine Zeit zu verschwenden."

Draco schüttelte lehrerhaft den Kopf. „Tztztz. Sarah, du bist immer so unhöflich."

„Was irgendwie mit deiner Anwesenheit zusammenhängt."

„Ich würde es ja eher auf dein biestiges Wesen zurückführen."

„Mein biestiges Wesen kann dir herzlich am Besen vorbei gehen und jetzt gib mir das Buch." Sie schnappte nach dem Buch, doch Draco zog es in letzter Sekunde weg.

„Hm, wenn du es so dringend möchtest, sollte ich es dir wirklich geben", sagte er langsam. „Aber natürlich nicht ohne eine Gegenleistung."

„Eine Gegenleistung? Für ein Buch, das dir nicht gehört? Das ist lächerlich."

„Keine Gegenleistung, kein Buch." Gelassen ließ er es von einer Hand in die andere fallen.

Sarah atmete tief aus. Sie hatte wirklich keinen Nerv für Dracos kindische Streitereien. „Und was soll das für eine Gegenleistung sein?"

„Der erste Hogsmeadeausflug." Seine eisblauen Augen glitzerten leicht. „Wir gehen zusammen und dafür bekommst du dieses äußerst interessante Exemplar über Thestrale."

Sarah verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Vergiss es", zischte sie.

„Aber, aber ... Du willst doch das Buch." Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, genoss die Situation. Sein Stand wurde noch breitbeiniger und sein Grinsen noch arroganter. „Urteile nicht vorschnell. Lass dir meinen Vorschlag in Ruhe durch den Kopf gehen."

„Habe ich. Und ich denke, dein Vorschlag ist scheiße."

Dracos Augen verengten sich. Das erst Mal in diesem Gespräch fiel seine schmierige Art von ihm ab. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab, bis sein Gesicht nur noch eine Handbreit von ihrem entfernt war. „Nein. Ich würde sagen, mein Vorschlag ist ein gutes Geschäft."

„Du würdest auch sagen, dass sich die Sonne um den Mond dreht."

Dracos Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich. Er richtete sich wieder auf. „Du bist so unglaublich starrsinnig, Sarah. Schade eigentlich, aber jetzt werde ich das Buch wohl ganz alleine lesen müssen."

Langsam drehte er sich um und schien zu überlegen, an welchen der vielen freien Plätze er sich setzten sollte. Dann schenkte er Sarah einen triumphierenden Blick und spaziert geradewegs auf den Tisch zu, den Sarah in Beschlag genommen hatte, um sich an den Tisch direkt daneben zu setzen.

Betont lässig nahm er Platz, suchte eine bequeme Sitzposition und begann zu lesen.

Sarah platze fast vor Wut, als sie sich zurück an ihrem Tisch setzte und sie wusste, dass Draco das spürte und sich daran labte.

Da saß er, wenige Meter von ihr entfernt, mit der bodenlosen Dreistigkeit sich mit _ihrem_ Buch neben _ihren_ Tisch zu setzten.

Sie hätten einen lautstarken Streit beginnen können, doch dann würden sie mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit hochkant aus der Bibliothek fliegen. Also führten sie einen stillen Machtkampf. Mehrere Stunden sagte keiner von ihnen etwas, oder machte auch nur Anstalten, sich einen anderen Tisch zu suchen. Beide lasen unter mit Konzentration in ihren Büchern und während Sarah Draco möglichst unauffällig aus den Augenwinkeln hasserfüllt beobachtete, machte Draco keinen Hehl aus seinen Blicken, die er ihr gelegentlich zuwarf.

„Die Bibliothek wird jetzt geschlossen, Kinder", verkündete schließlich die Bibliothekarin, Madam Pince.

Zwischen lernen, sich die Haare raufen und Draco böse Blicke zuwerfen, hatte Sarah die Zeitvergessen. Es war tatsächlich bereits 21 Uhr.

Draco schlug sein Buch zu, brachte es zurück ins Regal und verließ die Bibliothek, wobei er verächtlich lächelte.

Sarah packte langsam ihre Sachen zusammen. Sie hatte bereits vor Stunden das Formular ausgefüllt, um die Bibliotheksbücher, die sie sich herausgesucht hatte, ausleihen zu dürfen. Aber in ihrer Tasche war noch ein winzig kleines Plätzchen, in welches die begehrte Lektüre über Thestrale hervorragend passen würde.

Sobald Draco weg war, lief sie vor zu Madam Pince. „Wäre es vielleicht möglich, dass ich noch ein weiteres Buch ausleihe?" fragte sie mit aller Manierlichkeit, die sie irgendwann mal gelernt hatte.

„Das tut mir leid, Miss Snape. Aber Sie müssen sich bis halb neun melden, wenn Sie Bücher ausleihen wollen." Sie zeigte auf ein kleines Schild. „Für heute habe ich die Formulare bereits weggeschlossen. Sie werden sich wohl bis morgen gedulden müssen."

Wütend schlurfte Sarah zum Ausgang. Was war verdammt noch mal so schwer daran, eines dieser lumpigen Formulare aus der Schublade zu holen? Bis Montag sollte sie sich gedulden, oh ja. Sie konnte sich den Zaubertränkeunterricht schon lebhaft vorstellen. Endlos würde Draco sie damit aufziehen, wie interessant Thestrale doch wären und was er heute Abend nicht alles über sie erfahren hatte, natürlich ohne dabei irgendeine interessante Information preiszugeben.

Sarah ballte die Fäuste. Diese Genugtuung würde sie ihm nicht verschaffen. Sie musste dieses Buch haben, und zwar heute noch!

„Thestrale", sagte Sarah, als sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum neben Harry setzte.

„Was bitte?", fragte er und sah von seinem Aufsatz auf.

„Thestrale. So heißen die Tiere, die vor die Dumbledore vor die Kutschen spannen lässt." Sie beobachtete Harry aufmerksam.

„Wie hast du das herausgefunden?" Sie hatte seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ich habe ein Buch über sie gefunden. In der Bibliothek. Dieses Vieh war auf dem Umschlag abgebildet."

„Hast du es gelesen? Was weißt du über sie? Ich meine, warum konnten Ron und Hermione sie nicht sehen?" Harrys Augen funkelten vor Eifer.

„Nichts habe ich herausgefunden, weil ich es nicht gelesen habe", erwiderte Sarah bitter. „Draco es sich genommen. Mit Absicht. Er hat genau gesehen, dass ich es wollte."

„Malfoy. Der lässt auch keine Gelegenheit aus, andere Leute zu provozieren!"

„Ganz genau. Und er wird mich morgen die gesamte Zaubertränkestunde damit aufziehen. Allerdings..." Sarah beendete ihren Satz nicht.

„Allerdings?" fragte Harry nach.

„Ich werde mir dieses Buch holen. Heute Nacht", wisperte Sarah und starrte in den Kamin. „In einer Stunde sind die Gänge leer. Ich gehe zur Bibliothek, mit einem kleinen _Alohomora_ sind die Türen offen und ich hole es mir. Montagabend bringe ich es zurück. Das merkt kein Mensch."

Harry schwieg einen Augenblick und schien mit sich zu hadern. Sarah fürchtete fast, es wäre ein Fehler gewesen ihn einzuweihen, doch dann nickte er langsam. „Ich komme mit. Ich kenne mich mit den Geheimgängen im Schloss bestens aus und ich kann dich mit unter meinen Umhang nehmen."

Sarah wich zurück. Waren denn heute alle total übergeschnappt? „Was will ich denn unter deinem Umhang?"

Harry lachte kurz auf. „Meinen Tarnumhang. Ich habe einen Tarnumhang. Darunter sind wir unsichtbar."

„Harry, du bist... du bist genial!" Das hatte ihr zu ihrem Plan noch gefehlt. Jetzt konnte nichts mehr schief gehen.

Eine Stunde später schlichen sich Sarah und Harry unter dem Tarnumhang und Hermiones bösen Zischen „Ihr werdet erwischt werden! Wartet bis Montagabend! Das ist Malfoy nicht wert!", aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und über die dunklen Gänge zur Bibliothek.

Harrys Tarnumhang erwies sich als äußerst praktisch und Harry schien durchaus Erfahrung damit zu haben, sich nachts außerhalb des Gryffindorturms zu befinden. Geschickt manövrierte er sie um Gefahren wie eine streunende Katze oder umherschwebende Geister.

Die Tür der Bibliothek war tatsächlich nach einem einfachen _Alohomora_ offen und Sarah zog sich den Tarnumhang herunter.

„Es steht im dritten Gang von hinten", flüsterte sie Harry zu, der ihr ohne Licht zu machen folgte.

Das Buch stand da, wo Sarah es gesagt hatte. Harry nahm es vom Regal und betrachtete es mit einem seligen Lächeln.

„Na also. Malfoy wird ganz schön blöd gucken, wenn wir morgen genauso viel wissen wie er", flüsterte Harry.

Sarah nickte. Diesem arroganten Mistkerl würde schon noch das Lachen vergehen.

„Aber jetzt gehen wir besser wieder, komm", flüsterte Harry und schlich bereits aus der Regalreihe hervor.

Sarah wollte ihm gerade folgen, als ein Geräusch sie stocken ließ.

„Lumos", wurde gemurmelt und Sekunden später stand Harry im hellen Licht im Bibliotheksgang.

„Potter, sieh an, sieh an", schnarrte es und Sarah traf fast der Schlag. Das war ihr Vater.

_Hatte sie heute denn nicht bereits genug durchgemacht!_

„Gib mir das Buch", blaffte er.

Stocksteif stand Sarah hinter dem Regal, nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen. Sie hörte Harry nichts erwidern, jedoch das Rascheln von Umhängen. Harry musste ihm das Buch gegeben haben.

„Nun, Potter", sagte Severus ölig. „Lass mich sehen, um elf Uhr nachts nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum, wie es die Schulregeln besagen, illegal in die Schulbibliothek eingedrungen, die Türen waren sicherlich verschlossen, und auf frischer Tat beim Stehlen eines Buches ertappt, welches zum Schuleigentum von Hogwarts gehört. Ich denke, das wird reichen, um dich endlich der Schule zu verweisen."

_Ihr Vater hatte Recht_, überlegte Sarah. Harry würde nun eine Menge Ärger, wenn nicht sogar der Schulverweis drohen.

Sarah rang mit sich selbst. Sie konnte sich versteckt halten und für Harry beten, dass er tatsächlich so hoch in der Gunst Dumbledores stand, wie ihr Vater seit Jahren behaupte, oder sie konnte hinter dem Regal hervortreten, sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst machen und die Situation für Harry verbessern. Niemals würde ihr Vater sie von der Schule werfen lassen – und damit wäre auch Harry gerettet.

Unentschlossen tappte Sarah von einem Fuß auf den anderen, dann wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie sich eigentlich schon entschieden hatte.

Verdammter Mist! Diese Gryffindors und ihr treudoofer Zusammenhalt schienen bereits auf sie abzufärben!

Sarah zeterte noch mit sich selbst, als sie hinter dem Regal hervortrat, direkt in den hellen Lichtkegel des Zauberstabs ihres Vaters.

„Mitkommen Pot-" Severus unterbrach sich als er sah, wer nun hinter Harry stand.

Ein paar Sekunden verharrte er regungslos, dann verengten sich seine Augen zu Schlitzen und schließlich stand ihm die blanke Wut ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Die langen, schlanken Finger seiner Hände verspannten sich zuckend und Sarah wusste nur zu gut, dass er sie in diesem Augenblick am liebsten um ihren Hals gelegt hätte, nun da sie ihm die Chance genommen hatte, Harry endlich von der Schule zu verweisen.

„Fünfundzwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Für jeden von euch", presste Severus mühsam hervor. „UND ICH WÜNSCHE EINE ERKLÄRUNG!"

Sarah zuckte zusammen. Hilfesuchend sah sie zu Harry. „Wir ... wir konnten nicht schlafen... und da dachten wir... wir lesen einfach noch ein Buch." _Merlin, sie war so eine verdammt schlechte Lügnerin!_

„Ja und da es hier genügend hat ...", murmelte Harry.

„Raus hier Potter! In deinen Gemeinschaftsraum. Keine Umwege. Und du wirst dich Morgenabend zum Nachsitzen einfinden!", zischte Severus, ohne den Blick von seiner Tochter zu nehmen.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf Sarah, die ihm auffordernd zunickte, verließ Harry fluchtartig den Raum.

Nachdem sich Severus überzeugt hatte, dass er und Sarah nun alleine war, kam er drohen einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Deine Noten sind miserabel und du gibst deine Hausaufgaben regelmäßig zu spät ab. Du hast in den letzten Wochen wegen fehlendem Wissen in mehreren Fächern Zusatzaufgaben erhalten und McGonagall droht damit, dich eine Klasse zurückzustufen. Doch anstatt dich auf deinen Hintern zu setzten und zu lernen, erwische ich dich nachts mit diesem _Potter_ beim Stehlen eines dämlichen Buches ÜBER THESTRALE!" Die letzten Worten schrie er wieder und schmiss das Buch mit einem lauten Knall auf den nächstbesten Tisch.

„Das ist nicht wahr! Ich habe sehr wohl gelernt. In den letzten Tagen habe ich mehr Zeit in dieser Bibliothek verbracht als Hermione und das ist Hogwartsrekord! Jede freie Minute bin ich hier!"

„Das sehe ich! Das Resultat ist jedoch mehr als fragwürdig!" Wütend zeigte er auf das Buch.

„Ich bin auch tagsüber hier – zum Lernen! Ich setze alles daran, die Klasse nicht zu wiederholen!"

„Ganz recht, du wirst das letzte Schuljahr nicht wiederholen. Du wirst den Stoff der dir fehlt nachholen und zwar schnell! Und du wirst dich nicht noch einmal zu einer solch dummen Aktion wie dieser hinreißen lassen, sondern dich nachts gefälligst in deinem Schlafsaal aufhalten. Und glaube mir, sollte sich etwas Gegenteiliges herausstellen, dann wirst das Konsequenzen mit sich bringen, die du nicht erleben möchtest! Hast du mich verstanden?" Er schrie fast wieder.

„Ja, ich habe dich verstanden! Ich bin nicht taub!", rief Sarah zornig, trat jedoch hastig ein paar Schritte zurück, da ihr Vater sichtlich mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung kämpfte.

Vor Wut am ganzen Leib bebend, deutete er auf den Ausgang. „Ich bringe dich jetzt zurück zu deinem Gemeinschaftsraum und du wirst bis zum Frühstück keine Zehe mehr in den Gang setzten. Und morgen nach dem Unterricht haben wir ein Gespräch."

Sarah schob sich in möglichst großem Abstand an ihm vorbei und trottete zurück zum Gryffindorturm vor ihm her, wie ein Schaf auf dem Weg zur Schlachtbank. Mit einem letzten Blick auf ihren Vater kletterte sie durch das Portraitloch. Sie hatte einen furchtbaren Abend gehabt und an die Zaubertränkestunde morgen früh wollte sie erst gar nicht denken.


	8. 7 Ausgetrickst

7. Kapitel: Ausgetrickst

Träge wühlte sich Severus am nächsten Morgen aus dem Bett. Er hatte kaum geschlafen und sich stattdessen die ganze Nacht darüber den Kopf zerbrochen, das wieder geradezubiegen, was seine Tochter verbockt hatte.

Es war so typisch für sie, dachte Severus, während er sich die Zahnbürste in den Mund schob.

Sarah war schon immer alles leicht gefallen. Sie hatte Talent, eine gute Portion Grips und sie wusste was sie wollte. An sich sehr gute Eigenschaften, wie Severus befand. Doch diese Eigenschaften gemixt mit schamloser Faulheit, rotzfrecher Vorwitzigkeit und einer anscheinend bodenlosen Neugierde, konnte eine gefährliche Kombination werden und markante Veränderungen im Leben, wie zum Beispiel einen Schulwechsel, unglaublich erschweren.  
Freunde finden und im Unterricht relativ gute Leistungen erreichen ohne zu Lernen - das war alles kein Problem für Sarah, solange es nach ihrem Kopf ging. Doch der Wechsel nach Hogwarts war nicht nach ihrem Kopf gegangen und Severus wusste auch, weshalb: Er hatte ihr keinen richtigen Grund nennen können.

Aber so war es nun mal. Er konnte ihr die Gründe nicht nennen. Es hätte Fragen nach sich gezogen. Viele Fragen. Fragen, auf die er nicht hätte antworten können. Nicht so einfach.  
Er konnte seiner Tochter nicht eben mal beim Frühstück die letzten fünfzehn Jahre erklären, und damit hatte sie sich abzufinden. Es hatte ihr zu reichen, dass er ihr sagte was sie zu tun hatte und daran sollte sie sich, gottverdammt noch mal, gefälligst halten! Er spuckte die Zahnpasta ins Waschbecken und spülte sich den Mund aus.

Aber nicht seine Tochter, oh nein. Sicher, Schlachten, von denen sie wusste, dass sie diese verloren hatte, führte sie nicht weiter. Sarah war nicht dumm und sie erkannte, wann der Zug endgültig abgefahren war, welcher in diesem Fall vom Hogwartsexpress persönlich vertreten worden war.  
Und er selbst hatte sich daraufhin in Sicherheit gewiegt, sich der lächerlichen Überzeugung hingegeben, wieder alles unter Kontrolle zu haben, und im Nachhinein verstand er nicht, wieso er mit dem gefolgten Drama nicht gerechnet hatte.

Sarah verlor ihre Schlachten nicht gern und so hatte sie im Stillen intrigiert. Was auch immer sie beteuern mochte, Severus wusste, dass Sarah sich absichtlich nicht dem Hause Slytherin zuordnen lassen hatte. Um ihn zu ärgern. Um ihrem Stolz wieder Futter zu geben.  
Doch damit hatte sie sich ins eigene Fleisch geschnitten, dachte Severus, während er sich die Stoppel aus dem Gesicht rasierte. Nun saß sie in ihrem Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, in den sie vom Wesen her nicht passte, denn sie war zu sehr Slytherin, als dass sie sich wirklich mit einem Gryffindor anfreunden könnte.

Ihr Pech?  
Nein, sein Pech, denn sie hatte sich den einzigen Gryffindors angeschlossen, die es tatsächlich wagten, dann und wann einen Fuß über die Regeln von Hogwarts zu setzen. Sie hatte sich, nach Aussagen von Draco Malfoy, bereits im Hogwartsexpress diesem Potterbalg an den Hals geschmissen und so war sein, Severus´ Seelenfrieden, in Windeseile einfach verpufft.

_Verdammt!,_ fluchte Severus, als er den kleinen Schnitt an seinem Kehlkopf im Spiegel begutachtete und sich mit dem Handtuch den restlichen Schaum vom Hals wischte.

Blut, dachte er, ja, mit Blut- und Wasserschwitzen würde Sarah nun für ihren Stolz bezahlen müssen. Er ärgerte sich, dass er ihr vor wenigen Tagen geglaubt hatte. Hinterlistiges Biest. Mit Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Küste hatte sie ihn eingelullt. _Natürlich lerne ich, Daddy. Jeden Tag, Daddy. Eigentlich ständig, Daddy. _

Er hätte es besser wissen müssen, dachte er und schmiss das Handtuch weg. Dieser Hundeblick. Sarah war kein Hundeblicktyp. Außer natürlich sie war in Schwierigkeiten. Da zog sie alle Register. Eine echte Slytherin eben.  
Aber es war wichtig, dass sie den Anschluss an die Klasse fand. Dass sie lernte. Ausnahmsweise einmal lernte, jawohl, denn sie mussten mit dem Okklumentikunterricht vorankommen. Okklumentik und später Legilimentik.

Sarah musste diese Fähigkeiten besitzen. Er hatte sie – Sarah hatte sie. So einfach war das. Diese Begabung war dominant in der Vererbung. Sie wurde von Generation zu Generation in der Familie Snape weitergegeben und auch wenn Sarah diese Fähigkeiten bisher immer gut versteckt hatte, so wusste er, dass sie sie besaß. Und Sarah war noch keine sieben Jahre alt gewesen, als er bereits erkannt hatte, wie wichtig es sein würde, diese Begabung, die in ihr schlummerte, zu fördern.

Als Tochter eines Todessers stand Sarah in ständigem Kontakt zu anderen Anhängern des Dunklen Lords, unter welchen nicht wenige in Legilimentik bewandert waren, und wie sollte er Sarah je in Sicherheit wissen, wenn sie weiterhin alles ausspuckte, was ihr gerade auf der Zunge lag und sie sich zudem auch noch in ihren Gehirnwindungen herumwühlen lassen müsste?  
Und die Gefahr war groß, denn erstaunlicher Weise schien es den meisten Todessern vorbestimmt, Söhne zu zeugen. Tatsächlich gab es verschwindend wenige weibliche Nachkommen unter ihnen.  
Es ist kaum erwähnenswert, dass Todesserfamilien Wert auf die Erhaltung der Blutreinheit legen und es war in der heutigen Zeit schwer, bei der Vermählung ihrer Kinder nicht auf enge Blutsverwandte zurückgreifen zu müssen.  
Aus diesem Grund war Sarah immer schon ein gerngesehenes Kind in ihren Kreisen gewesen.

Einige Todesser hatten Severus bereits wenige Wochen nach Sarahs Geburt auf ein Verlobungsversprechen zwischen ihrem Sohn und seiner Tochter angeboten. Besonders Lucius Malfoy schien besessen von der Idee, die Familien der Malfoys und der Snapes, deren beider Wurzeln bis weit in das Mittelalter zu verfolgen waren, endlich zu vereinen.  
Beide Familien verzeichneten über dutzende von Generationen ausschließlich männliche Erben und somit wäre die lang ersehnte Verbindung mit Sarahs Geburt endlich ermöglicht, doch Severus hatte Lucius´ Angebot abgelehnt, genauso wie das aller Anderen, denn er hatte kein Interesse daran, seine Tochter einem Jungen zu versprechen, von dem man noch nicht einschätzen konnte, ob er nicht zu einem Idioten oder einem Frauen misshandelnden Taugenichts heranwachsen würde.  
Doch Lucius war nun mal ein Malfoy, und wollte ein Malfoy etwas haben, so konnte er eine unglaubliche Hartnäckigkeit an den Tag legen.

Mit Grauen erinnerte sich Severus daran, wie Lucius seine Erziehungsmethoden an Sarah ausgelebt hatte, um sie bereits mit sieben Jahren zu einem Mädchen zu formen, das einem Malfoy würdig wäre.  
Severus war damals mit Sarah in die Winkelgasse appariert, um ein paar Trankzutaten zu besorgen und mit ihr den ersten warmen Frühlingssamstag zu genießen.  
Sarah hatte jedoch kein Interesse an seinen angeblich langweiligen Einkäufen gezeigt und sich lieber die Nase an den Fenstern der Spielzeugläden plattgedrückt.

„Bekomm ich den?", fragte sie und zeigte auf einen Spielzeugzauberstab.

„Keine Zauberstäbe mehr unter elf", entschied Severus und dachte daran, wie Sarah versucht hatte, ihren letzten Spielzeugzauberstab in eine Körperöffnung des nachbarlichen Katers zu schieben. Wobei, was heißt versucht? Hinein gegangen war er ja ...

„Und einen Tränkekasten?", fragte sie weiter und zeigte auf einen Experimentierkasten für Kinder.

„Du hast bereits drei Stück", lehnte Severus und nahm sie an die Hand. „Und jetzt komm, wir müssen in die Apotheke, sonst haben wir den ganzen Tag vertrödelt."

„In der Apotheke ist es langweilig", moserte Sarah trottete jedoch brav neben ihm her.

„Es wird nicht lange dauern", versprach Severus.

„Wie lang genau?"

„Wie ich schon sagte, nicht lang."

„Wie lang?"

„Das weiß ich nicht, aber wenn du aufhörst zu nörgelst bekommst du anschließend ein Eis, was hältst du davon?", versuchte es Severus mit Bestechung, um seine Nerven zu schonen.

„Klingt gut", willigte Sarah ein, hüpfte munter voran und hielt ihm sogar die Tür auf.

Entgegen seinem Versprechen, nahm der Einkauf in der Apotheke jedoch Überlänge an.  
Sie hatten Schafgallensteine im Angebot und Elfenflügelstaub aus Südostasien importiert, welchen Severus bisher noch nie in Tränken angewendet hatte, und er so begann er eine Diskussion über dessen Wirkungen und Wechselwirkungen mit anderen Zutaten.  
Er war so beschäftigt, dass er die Türglocke nicht wahrgenommen hatte und als er seinen Einkauf schließlich beendete und sich umgedrehte, war die Apotheke leer und Sarah ... weg.

Severus stürzte aus der Apotheke und drehte sich nach allen Seiten suchend um. Wie bei Merlin sollte er seine Tochter in dieser völlig überfüllten Straße wieder finden? In seiner Panik eilte er in paar Schritte in die eine und ein paar Schritte in die andere Richtung, doch sie war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.  
Zusehends nervöser werdend, schossen ihm die schrecklichsten Vermutungen durch den Kopf.  
Was, wenn jemand Sarah mitgenommen hatte? Was, wenn sie sich verlaufen hatte? Was, wenn jemand sie... nein, daran wollte er gar nicht erst denken. Sie musste hier sein, irgendwo hier!  
Erneut drehte er sich fahrig im Kreis, als er ein Stück die Straße hinunter einen guten Bekannten mit langem, weißblondem Haar erspähte.

Lucius Malfoy kam auf ihn zu und eine seiner riesigen Hände hatte sich um die zierlichen Finger eines Mädchens geschlossen. Zu Severus´ großer Erleichterung war es Sarah.

„Ich dachte mir, dass du sie wohl vermissen würdest", begrüßte Lucius ihn.

„Wo warst du?", bellte Severus seine Tochter an.

„Ich habe sie in der Nokturngasse aufgelesen", erklärte Lucius statt ihrer.

„In der Nokturngasse? Die Nokturngasse ist absolut verboten!"

Sarah versuchte wenigstens so auszusehen, als ob sie sich schämte. „Da gibt's aber so schöne Glitzersachen."

„Die alle voller schwarzer Magie stecken!"

„Sarah hat eben Geschmack", warf Lucius ein, fügte jedoch an Sarah gewandt hinzu: „Wobei die Nokturngasse wirklich nichts für kleine Mädchen ist."

„Hmmm", war alles, was Sarah machte.

„Trotzdem ein erfreulicher Zufall, gerade dich zu treffen, Severus", sagte Lucius. „Darf ich euch zum Essen einladen?"

„Wir sind mit unseren Einkäufen fertig, es spricht nichts dagegen", willigte Severus ein. Nach diesem Schock musste er sich sowieso erst mal setzen.

„Du hast mir ein Eis versprochen", quäkte Sarah.

„Fürs Weglaufen gibt es bestimmt kein Eis!", wies Severus sie zurecht. „Und du kannst froh sein, wenn ich dich zukünftig nicht anleine." Und den ganzen Weg zum Restaurant am Ende der Winkelgasse ließ er sie nicht ein Mal von der Hand.

Im Restaurant suchten sie sich einen ruhigen Platz in einer abgelegenen Ecke und Severus meinte, dass eine Kleinigkeit zu essen vielleicht nicht die schlechteste Idee gewesen war. So er sich in Ruhe erholen, während Sarah von ihrem Teller voll Pommes mit Majo und Ketchup wie von Zauberhand am Tisch gehalten wurde. Sie hatte sich ihre Serviette in den Kragen gestopft und futterte nun ihre Pommes in sich hinein, während sich Severus mit Lucius leise über dessen neuste Errungenschaft aus der Nokturngasse unterhielt.

Neben her warf Lucius immer wieder einen prüfenden Blick auf Sarah und die Falten auf seiner Stirn wurden von Mal zu Mal tiefer. „Die Serviette wird nicht in den Kragen gesteckt, Sarah, sondern auf den Schoß gelegt. Wenn du erste eine Dame bist, kannst du so unmöglich in einem Restaurant sitzen", belehrte er sie schließlich.

„Daddy sagt, ich soll mir die Serviette in den Kragen stecken, damit ich mich nicht voll sau", mummelte Sarah und befand es nicht für nötig, dabei das Essen zu unterbrechen.

„Man isst auch nicht mit den Fingern", testet Lucius seine nicht vorhandene Pädagogik weiter an Sarah.

Ihre großen schwarzen Augen, die in ihrer Kindheit ihr Gesicht dominiert hatten, schaute Sarah fragend von ihrem Teller auf und Severus schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Aus seiner Sicht gab es keinen Grund, einer Siebenjährigen vorzuschreiben, ihre Pommes mit Messer und Gabel zu essen.

„Das sind Pommes", sagte Sarah in einem Ton, als wäre damit alles erklärt, was e da so zu erklären gab, und schob sich das nächste Pommes in den Mund.

„Wie viele Zinken hat eine Salatgabel?", begann Lucius aus dem Nichts Sarahs Wissen über Tischmanieren abzuklopfen, während Severus schlagartig bewusst wurde, dass Lucius wieder einmal sein Projekt „mach aus Sarah eine Malfoy" aufgenommen hatte.

„Vier", antwortete Sarah schnell und korrekt an zwei Pommes vorbei.

„Und welches Messer hier auf dem Tisch ist ein Fischmesser?"

„Das." Sie zeigte mit einem besonders ketchupverschmiertem Finger darauf.

„Worin werden die Gräten vom Fisch gesammelt?"

„Da", Sarah nickte nach einem kleinen Schälchen neben Lucius´ Teller.

„Und kannst du auch in ganzen Sätzen antworten?"

„Mund voll", erklärte Sarah, öffnete Selbigen zur Bestätigung und ließ ein paar Majo verschmierte Zähne und jede Menge Pommesmatsche hervorblitzen.

„Ja, tatsächlich." Lucius verzog leicht angewidert das Gesicht, während Severus sie mit einem erbosten „Sarah!" dazu brachte, ihren Schnabel wieder zu schließen.

„Nun ja, das bekommen wir auch noch hin", murmelte Lucius und sagte dann lauter: „Eine richtige Dame werden wir aus dir machen, Sarah." Er lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.

„Ich will aber keine Dame werden", erhob Sarah Einspruch.

„Du willst keine ..." Lucius war sichtlich aus der Bahn geworfen und auch Severus beäugte seine Tochter irritiert. „Du willst keine Dame werden?", wiederholte Lucius und vergaß sein Weinglas zum Mund zu führen. Lächelnd beugte er sich vor, um auf Sarah als eine Art Vertrauter zu wirken. „Was möchtest du denn dann werden?"

„Müllfrau. Bei der Muggel-Müllabfuhr", antwortete Sarah prompt, woraufhin Lucius sein Weinglas unberührt zurück stellte.

Severus hatte geahnt, sogleich mit einer von Sarahs authentischen Stielblüten konfrontiert zu werden, doch bevor er einschreiten konnte, stellte Lucius bereits die alles entscheidende Frage:

„Müllfrau... bei der... Muggel-Müllabfuhr? Warum bei Merlin das denn?"

„Is´ doch klar", sagte Sarah zur Erklärung und leckte einen majoverschmierten Finger sauber. „Die arbeiten nur einmal in der Woche."

Seltsamerweise, und zu Severus´ großer Erleichterung, waren Lucius´ Heiratsansprüche auf Sarah nach diesem Tag für eine gewisse Zeit abgeklungen, und Severus befand es als recht ironisch, dass er sich nun, hier und heute in Hogwarts, an einen Malfoy wenden würde, um Sarah wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

ooOOoo

Sarah betrat das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke mit dem innigen Wunsch, die Stunde möge nie vorbeigehen. Zudem war ihr schlecht, sie hatte schlecht geschlafen und zum Frühstück keinen Hunger gehabt. Und das Schlimme war, dass sie an der ganzen Misere, die ihr nach dem Unterricht drohte, auch noch selber schuld war. Vielleicht hätte sie doch ein wenig mehr lernen sollen, im Unterricht besser aufpassen und lieber ihre Nase in ein Buch stecken sollen, statt beim Quidditchtraining zusehen. Doch nun war es zu spät und sie konnte nur hoffen, dass ihr Vater ihr nach der Stunde nicht den Kopf abreißen würde.

Um ein wenig gut Wetter zu machen, setzte sie sich gleich an ihren Platz an Dracos Tisch, statt sich auf ihrem Platz neben Hermione niederzulassen. Sie holte ihre Zaubertrankvorräte aus der Tasche und lehnte sich schicksalsergeben zurück. Es dauerte ungewöhnlich lange, bis sich die Kerkertür öffnete und Severus, gefolgt von Draco, in das Klassenzimmer gerauscht kam, woraufhin Sarah tiefer auf ihrem Stuhl zusammenschrumpfte.

Mit wehendem Umhang schritt Severus an sein Pult und zupfte ein Pergament aus einem wackligen Stapel hervor, um die heutige Gruppenverteilung vorzulesen.

„Guten Morgen", glitzerte Draco Sarah an und setzte sich.

„Bis jetzt war er gut", knurrte Sarah gereizt.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Du solltest wirklich etwas freundlicher sein, jetzt, wo wir so viel Zeit miteinander verbringen werden", säuselte er.

„Was soll das heißen?" fragte Sarah aufmerksam.

„Oh! Ohoho!" Draco richtete sich überrascht in seinem Stuhl auf. „Du weißt es noch nicht?" Er grinste hämisch.

„Ich weiß alles, was es zu wissen gibt. Du solltest dich allerdings verständlicher ausdrücken, damit man dir folgen kann", bluffte Sarah, die nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte, was dieser Dummschwätzer eigentlich von ihr wollte.

„Du weißt es nicht", stellte Draco trocken fest.

„Was denn?" fragte sie entnervt.

„Nun, ich möchte Professor Snape nicht vorweg greifen. Er wird es dir sicher selbst sagen wollen", sagte Draco mit einem arroganten Heben der Brauen und sah gewichtig zum Lehrerpult, wo Severus gerade die Brauanweisungen für die heutige Stunde erklärte.

_Blöder Wichtigtuer,_ dachte Sarah. Was sollte es schon für einen Grund geben, mit Draco mehr Zeit als nötig zu verbringen? Das würde höchstens passieren wen ... Nein! Hatte ihr Vater etwa...? Nein, das hatte er nicht. Auf keinen Fall! Oder doch? Hatte er für sie einen Wechsel von Gryffindor nach Slytherin organisiert? Dann würde sie tatsächlich mehr als genug Zeit mit Draco verbringen und gleichzeitig hätte ihr Vater einen wesentlich besseren Überblick über ihre Noten – ohne die lästige Zwischenstation über Professor McGonagall. Und außerdem – McGonagall. Die wäre dann auch nicht mehr ihre Hauslehrerin und es wäre ihr die Möglichkeit genommen worden, Sarah zurückzustufen.  
Ja, das klang alles recht logisch.  
_Verdammt!_

„Und warum beginnen Sie nicht umgehend mit Ihrer Aufgabe?", bellte Severus die Klasse an und riss Sarah aus ihren Gedanken.

Sie setzte sich auf, entzündete ein Feuer unter ihrem Kessel und staunte nicht schlecht, als Draco Anstalten machte, sich am Brauvorgang zu beteiligen. Er wog die Zutaten ab und gab vorsichtig gemahlene Einhornraspeln in den Kessel.

Er sprach nur das Notwendigste mit Sarah und ließ keine zweideutigen Bemerkungen fallen. Für seine überlegenen Blicke hätte Sarah ihn jedoch töten können und als er ihr erneut ein wissendes Grinsen schenkte, musste sie sich ernsthaft zusammen reißen, um ihm nicht die eben von ihr gehäutete Nacktschnecke an die Stirn zu klatschen.

Währenddessen wurde die Zaubertrankstunde wenige Tische weiter für Harry zu dessen persönlichem Alptraum.  
Immer noch sichtlich erzürnt darüber, dass er ihn mit seiner Tochter nachts in der Bibliothek erwischt hatte, baute sich Severus mit verschränkten Armen hinter ihm auf und beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen mit Argusaugen, immer auf der Lauer nach einem Fehler, den Harry begehen könnte.

„Drei Mal im Uhrzeigersinn rühren, Junge! Drei Mal! Wie oft hast du gerührt? Sag es mir!" blaffte Severus, als Harrys Trank eher bläulich als grünlich zu schimmern begann.

Harry murmelte etwas, das kein Mensch verstand.

„Lauter!" bellte Severus.

„Ich habe drei Mal gerührt, Sir", sagte Harry laut.

„Nun ..." Severus drehte sich zur Seite und ließ seinen Blick zu den Slytherins herüberwandern. „Anscheinend hat es Potter mit seinen fünfzehn Jahren noch immer nicht gelernt, bis drei zu zählen."

Die Slytherins grölten laut.

Severus drehte sich zurück zu Harry. „Kennst du den Unterschied zwischen zwei und drei, Potter?"

Harry wurde rot vor Zorn.

„Antworte, Potter!" befahl Severus und Sarah sah von dem Fläschchen Wolfsblut, von dem sie gerade zehn Tropfen in ihren Trank zählte.

„Ja, Sir." presste Harry hervor.

„So?" Severus beugte sich zu Harry herunter. „Das sollte geprüft werden, Potter. Zähl bis drei und zwar laut und deutlich."

Sarah wusste, dass Harry nicht bis drei zählen würde und ihr war klar, dass er gleich etwas unheimlich Dummes tun würde.  
Es war ihr unangenehm, wie ihr Vater Harry vor der gesamten Klasse niedermachte und es widerte sie an, wie die Slytherins Harry mit schadenfrohen Blicken bedachten. Und bevor sie eigentlich wusste, was sie da tat, hatte sie kurz entschlossen das gesamte Fläschchen Wolfsblut in ihren Trank geschmissen.

Einen Wimpernschlag lang passierte überhaupt nichts, dann lautes Brodeln und Zischen, dicke rote Rauchwolken strömten aus dem Kessel, der Trank zog sich zusammen, verdichtete sich, um dann als Fontäne aus dem Kessel zu schießen.  
Bevor Sarah begriffen hatte, was sie ausgelöst hatte, war Severus bei ihr, riss sie zurück und brachte auch Draco in Sicherheit. Rote Sprenkel ergossen sich in unmittelbarer Nähe und an den Stellen, an welchen Sarah von ihnen an der Haut getroffen wurde, spürte sie ein unangenehmes Brennen.

Während Severus die Fluten mit seinem Zauberstab aufsaugte, fing Sarah Harrys dankbaren Blick auf. Doch auch Sarah war Harry dankbar. Dankbar, dass er sie nicht dafür verurteilte, dass ihr Vater ihn bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit demütigte.

„Wie konnte das passieren?", blaffte Severus, als er in den jetzt leeren Kessel griff und ein Glasfläschchen aus diesem hervorzog.

„Wolfsblut. Ist mir ausgerutscht", murmelte Sarah.

Severus musterte seine Tochter und besah sich die Stellen ihrer Haut, welche mit dem Trank in Berührung gekommen waren. „Das ist nichts Ernstes. Der Trank war noch nicht ausgekocht. Wäre er allerdings fertig gewesen, hättet ihr euch schwere Verbrennungen zuziehen können. Das solltest gerade du gut genug wissen, Sarah."

Mit einem letzten mahnenden Blick entsorgte Severus das leere Fläschchen und besah sich erneut Harrys Trank, welcher zu Severus´ großen Missfallen nun die richtige Farbe angenommen hatte.

„Ganz toll!", zischte Draco während dessen Sarah wütend zu. „Nur weil deine Noten im Keller sind, brauchst du meine nicht auch noch ruinieren!"

Sarah tat, als hätte sie ihn nicht gehört. Was wusste Draco schon von ihren Noten? Außerdem hatte sie im Moment ganz andere Sorgen, als einen verpfuschten Trank. In wenigen Minuten würde die Zaubertränkestunde zu Ende sein und sie spürte Nervosität in Form eines unangenehmen Kribbelns auf ihrer Haut aufsteigen.  
Tatsächlich dauerte es nicht lange, bis die Schulglocke läutete und die Slytherins und Gryffindors ihre Sachen zusammenpackten. Seufzend sammelte Sarah ihre sieben Sachen ein und sah sich nach ihrem Vater um. Die Verbindungstür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer war offen. Er war wohl bereits dabei, die Tränkeproben ihrer Mitschüler zu verräumen. Sarah griff sich ihre Tasche und folgte ihm. Sie wollte ihn lieber nicht zu lange warten lassen.

Severus, der gerade auf seinem Schreibtisch Platz für die vielen Fläschchen machte, sah auf, als sie den Raum betrat. „Setz dich", bat er sie und deutete auf die Sessel vor dem Kamin.

Sarah tat wie ihr geheißen, begann, sich nervös eine Haarsträhne um den Finger zu wickeln und hoffte, dass er bald fertig war. Sie hasste es, wenn sie darauf warten musste, gleich zusammengestaucht zu werden. Und er würde sie zusammenstauchen, soviel war ja wohl mal sicher.

Nach Minuten, die Sarah wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, war Severus endlich soweit und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. Einen kurzen Augenblick sah er sie schweigend an.

„Unser kleines Zusammentreffen gestern Nacht war alles andere als schön und ich entschuldige mich bei dir, dass ich dich angeschrien habe", eröffnete er das Gespräch.

Verblüfft sah Sarah ihn an und vergaß dabei völlig ihren umwickelten Finger.

„Und ich hoffe, dass es dir auch leid tut", fuhr er fort, als von ihr keine weitere Reaktion kam.

Sarah zog sich den Finger aus den Haaren. „Ja. Ja, natürlich, es tut mir leid." _Hey, wenn es das ist, was er hören will, an mir soll's nicht liegen._

„Du hattest keinen guten Start an dieser Schule. Deine schlechten Noten haben uns wohl beide etwas überfordert und ich weiß, dass auch ich eine gewisse Mitschult daran habe", erklärte Severus.

Sarah entspannte sich langsam. „Ja, ich stimme dir selbstverständlich zu." Es war nicht üblich, dass ihr Vater einen Teil der Schuld auf sich nahm, wenn sie etwas verbockt hatte, doch Sarah fand diese neue Art von ihm gar nicht so schlecht. Zudem hatte er Recht. Schließlich war dieser ganze Schulwechsel seine Idee gewesen.

„Das es dadurch zu solch kleinen, nennen wir es... Eskapaden... wie letzter Nacht kommt, ist wohl unvermeidlich", schlussfolgerte Severus.

„Tja, wir sind eben auch nur Menschen", seufzte Sarah theatralisch, der gerade immer besser ging.

„Das nächste Ziel sollte jetzt für uns beide sein, deine Noten wieder in einen annehmbaren Bereich zu schaffen."

„Woran ich die letzten Wochen bereits hart gearbeitet habe", flunkerte Sarah eifrig nickend. Herrlich, so wie es aussah, würde er sie nicht einmal bestrafen.

„Das ist sehr vorbildlich und ich werde dich dabei selbstverständlich unterstützen. Ich habe mir letzte Nacht Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie du dieses Ziel erreichen kannst und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dir Nachhilfe durch einen Mitschüler zukommen lassen."

_WAS?_ Bei Sarah schrillten alle Alarmglocken.

„Nachhilfe – durch einen Mitschüler? Wer soll das sein?" Sie ahnte Böses.

„Draco Malfoy."

„Draco?", wisperte Sarah. _Oh nein. Oh NEIN. OH NEIN! _Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Bitte nicht. Wenn er sie wirklich liebte, dann konnte er ihr so etwas doch nicht antun!

„Draco ist ein sehr guter Schüler. Keine seiner Noten liegt unter einem Erwartungen Übertroffen. Ich habe ihn heute vor dem Unterricht bereits darauf angesprochen und er meinte, es würde ihn sehr freuen dir helfen zu dürfen."

Und mir dabei wochenlang meine Defizite genüsslich unter die Nase zu reiben, vervollständigte Sarah den Satz in Gedanken.

Sarahs Blick huschte durch den Raum auf der Suche nach einem Entkommen, einem Fluchtweg, irgendetwas was sie aus dieser Situation retten würde und als eine lange Zeit verstrich – zu lang, um nicht endlich zu antworten, jedoch nicht zu kurz, als dass ihr Vater die Geduld verlieren konnte, brachte sie schließlich stockend hervor: „Das ist ... wirklich toll ... danke." Dabei war ihr war zum Heulen zumute, als sie Severus´ Taktik durchschaute.

Er hatte ihr die Möglichkeit eröffnet, ein einfühlsames Vater-Tochter-Gespräch zu führen und einen Teil der Schuld auf sich genommen, statt sie einfach anzuschreien und ihr Hausarrest bis zu den Wechseljahren zu erteilen und sie hatte den gebotenen Köder geschluckt wie eine dumme Maus den Käse in der Falle. Und jetzt – ja, jetzt hatte die Falle zugeschnappt und sie musste den Preis dafür bezahlen. Es wäre auch zu schön gewesen...

„Wie ich sehe sind wir endlich mal wieder einer Meinung. Das ist gut zu wissen", sagte Severus und sein einfühlsamer Ton, mit dem er sie eingelullt hatte, fiel von ihm ab wie eine Maske. „Ich habe Draco die Lehrpläne von Hogwarts und Durmstrang überreicht, so hat er einen Überblick darüber, welche Grundlagen dir genau fehlen. Er wird noch heute einen Plan ausarbeiten, damit die Nachhilfe möglichst gezielt und effektiv abläuft. Deine erste Nachhilfestunde habe ich mit ihm für Morgen vereinbart. Ihr trefft euch um achtzehn Uhr in der Bibliothek."

„Dann hast du also schon alles organisiert. Großartig", zischte Sarah. Auch sie brauchte nun nicht mehr lange nett tun.

Ihr Vater hatte dieses Gespräch genau so geplant, wie es verlaufen war und an dem Glitzern in seinen Augen erkannte sie, dass er ihr auf diese Weise zeigen wollte, dass sie so oder so das zu tun hatte, was er wollte. Sie hatte von Anfang an keine andere Wahl gehabt, auch wenn es erst danach ausgesehen hatte.  
Warum konnte ihr Vater eigentlich kein Hufflepuff sein?

„Du solltest jetzt gehen", sagte Severus und stand auf. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du zu spät zur nächsten Stunde kommst."

Zähneknirschend stand Sarah auf. Sie hatte diese Schlacht so oder so verloren. Aber der Krieg hatte erst begonnen – und im Krieg führt man mehr als eine Schlacht.

„Und sei morgen ausnahmsweise einmal pünktlich!", rief er ihr hinterher, als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss.


	9. 8 Böse Flüche

8. Kapitel: Böse Flüche

Kurz vor sechs verließ Sarah am nächsten Abend ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, um sich mit Draco zu ihrer ersten Nachhilfestunde zu treffen.

Demonstrativ hatte sie sich weder mit Schreibunterlagen noch einem Buch bewaffnet, denn zum einen trafen sie sich in der Bibliothek, in der es so viele Bücher gab, dass noch nicht mal Hermione es geschafft hatte, sie alle zu lesen, und zum anderen brauchte Draco gar nicht zu glauben, dass sie auch nur das kleinste Fünkchen Interesse an dieser ganzen Veranstaltung hatte.

Im Gegenteil, den ganzen Tag hatte sie mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Draco einfach auflaufen zulassen und dafür zu sorgen, dass das Lernen mit ihm ihre Noten nicht verbesserte. Dann hätte sie zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen: die Nachhilfe würde abgesagt werden und Draco stände der übelsten Einlauf seines Lebens von ihrem Vater bevor.

Die Folgen eines solchen Verhaltens würde jedoch ihre unumgängliche Rückstufung für in die vierte Klasse bedeuten und das wiederum wollte sie unter allen Umständen vermeiden.

Die Welt war einfach hart und ungerecht, befand Sarah, während sie die vielen Treppen vom Gryffindorturm hinunterlief. Nicht einmal das kleinste Vergnügen wurde einem gegönnt!

Sie war ein paar Minuten zu früh, als sie in der Bibliothek eintraf und nachdem sie die vielen Gänge und Nischen überblickt hatte erkannte sie, dass Draco noch nicht da war. Doch Sarah hatte keine Eile, ihn zu treffen und sie entschied sich, die Gelegenheit nutzen, um sich das Buch über die Thestrale anzusehen.

Gemütlich schlenderte sie zu dem ihr nun nur allzu bekannten Regalgang und überflog begierig die einzelnen Buchreihen, um festzustellen, dass das Buch nicht da stand, wo es zu stehen hatte.

Sie trat ein paar Schritte zurück und kniff die Augen zusammen bei dem Versuch, die Buchtitel der Bücher ganz oben im Regal zu entziffern, allerdings wurden dort anscheinend nur die besonders langweiligen Schmöker aufbewahrt.

'_Mein Lächeln und ich – Gilderoy Lockharts atemberaubende Biographie', _las sie auf einem rosaroten Glitzereinband, von welchem ihr das Ganzkörperportrait eines geschniegelten Fatzkes mit blonden Locken entgegenwinkte.

„Du meine Güte!" flüsterte Sarah ehrfürchtig, während sie ihre Augen noch mehr zusammen kniff, um ihn besser sehen zu können. „Der trägt doch nicht etwa Strumpfhosen? In lindgrün?"

Schnell blinzelte sie ein paar Mal, um dieses furchterregende Bild loszuwerden und beschloss, lieber den Verbleib ihres Buches bei Madam Pince zu erfragen, bevor sie noch auf weitere abschreckende Relikte von Goldlöckchen stieß.

„Madam Pince?", fragte sie, als sie an den Schreibtisch der Bibliothekarin trat. „Ich suche ein Buch. Über Thestrale, der Titel lautete irgendwas mit Urtieren."

„Ah, das Thestralbuch. Ein sehr altes Buch. Äußerst informativ, mit guten Beschreibungen und viel Bildmaterial", erklärte sie und wuselte zu einem Schrank mit sechs großen Schubladen. „T...T...T...", murmelte sie und zog eine der Schubladen auf. Mit ihren kurzen und reich von angelaufenen Ringen bestückten Fingern fuhr sie über die alten, vergilbten Karteikarten und wurde schließlich fündig. „Ah, da haben wir es. Tja, das Buch ist ausgeliehen."

Na großartig, dachte Sarah. Dasas war ja heute ihr Glückstag!

„Gibt es denn kein Zweites?", fragte sie ungeduldig. Ein zweites Exemplar war ja wohl das Mindeste, was man von einer gut sortierten Bibliothek erwarten konnte.

„Nein", sagte Madam Pince kopfschüttelnd, sah jedoch noch einmal in der Schublade nach. „Nein, es gibt tatsächlich nur das Eine. Sie werden sich wohl etwas gedulden müssen."

„Dann setzten Sie mich auf die Warteliste", verlangte Sarah mit erzwungener Höflichkeit.

„Oh, das wird aber lange dauern, Kind. Das Buch ist erst in drei Monaten wieder da. Anfang Januar läuft die Ausleihfrist aus", antwortete Madam Pince nach einem langen Blick auf die Karte.

„Anfang Januar? Wie kann das denn sein? Meine Ausleihfristen betragen lediglich zwei Wochen!"

„Das sind die üblichen Ausleihfristen für Schüler, ja. Lehrer dürfen Bücher selbstverständlich länger ausleihen. Drei Monate um genau zu sein, schließlich benötigen sie die Bücher meist für weitere Recherchen zu Themen des Unterrichts oder zur Ausarbeitung von Projekten", belehrte Madam Pince sie. „Aber wissen Sie, fragen Sie Professor Snape doch, ob Sie zwischendurch einen Blick in das Buch werfen dürfen. Er wird es in den nächsten Wochen doch nicht ständig in Beschlag nehmen."

„Mein Vater hat das Buch ausgeliehen?"

„Ja, gleich Montagmorgen."

„Alles klar. Ja, ich werde ihn fragen", murmelte Sarah mit der Gewissheit, dass sie sich lieber den Arm abhacken würde, als ihren Vater nach dem Buch zu fragen.

'Natürlich', wäre seine Antwort, würde sie es tatsächlich wagen, ihn auf das Buch anzusprechen. 'Ob er es vielleicht mit einem roten Schleifchen umwickeln und es ihr auf ihrem Nachttisch zum Lesen bereitlegen sollte', würde er fragen, bevor der nächste Orkan eines Tobsuchtsanfalls über sie einbrechen würde.

Nein, darauf hatte sie bestimmt keine Lust.

Enttäuscht suchte sich Sarah einen Platz am hinteren Ende der Bibliothek, von welchem sie einen hervorragenden Blick zum Eingang hatte.

Trotzdem war es wohl mehr als unfair, dass ihr Vater sich gleich am nächsten Morgen das Buch ausgeliehen hatte, dass sie gerne haben wollte. Warum hatte er das getan? Weil ihn das Buch tatsächlich interessierte? Aber dann hätte er es sich in den letzten vierzehn Jahren, in denen er nun an dieser Schule unterrichtete, tausende Male ausleihen können. Warum wollte er es unbedingt jetzt haben? Ihr Vater war ja wohl schon einige Jahre zu alt, um sie auf eine solch kindische Art zu ärgern, oder?

Draco betrat die Bibliothek, wohl gemerkt mit fünfzehn Minuten Verspätung, und unter brach damit Sarahs Gedankengänge.

Von ihrem Tisch aus hatte sie einen erstklassigen Blick auf ihn, ohne das er sie gleich entdecken konnte, und so beobachtete sie ihn, wie er lässig durch die Gänge latschte, das Schulsprecherabzeichen an seinem Umhang in den Raum blitzen ließ und er die anwesenden Schüler, von denen er vollste Aufmerksamkeit erhielt, mit arroganten Blicken bedachte.

Viele der älteren Schüler, die nicht zum Hause Slytherin gehörten, sahen ihm mit einer Mischung aus Hass und Missgunst nach, während die Erstklässler eher den Anschein erweckten, als wollten sie sich so klein wie möglich machen und sich quasi vor seinen Augen in Luft auflösen. Die meisten Mädchen allerdings, und darunter nicht nur Slytherins, sahen ihm lächelnd entgegen oder hielten tuschelnd hinter seinem Rücken die Köpfe zusammen. Offensichtlich bestach er bei ihnen durch sein Aussehen, wie Sarah zur Kenntnis nehmen musste, und als er sie schließlich an ihrem Tisch in der hintersten Ecke entdeckte und zielstrebig auf sie zu ging, fing Sarah sich noch mehr böse Blicke von anderen Schülerinnen ein, als ihr gewöhnlich für den Besitz ihres Nachnamens zustanden.

Als Draco sich an ihren Tisch setzte und seine Tasche zu Boden gleiten ließ, verschränkte Sarah abweisend ihre Arme vor der Brust und setzte den gelangweiltesten Blick auf, zu dem sie im Stande war, ohne dass ihr dabei das Gesicht einschlief.

Prüfend sah er sie an, weit zurückgelehnt in seinem Stuhl, und pulte sich mit der Zunge etwas aus den Zähnen. „Nun", begann er schließlich im gedehnten Tonfall, „ich wusste ja, dass du im Unterricht schlecht bist, aber das du tatsächlich Nachhilfe brauchst, übertrifft meine kühnsten Vorstellungen." Arrogant lächelnd hob der kurz die Augenbrauen.

„Ich bin nicht schlecht", blaffte Sarah. „Das liegt an diesem gottverdammten Lehrplan."

„Natürlich", erwiderte Draco ironisch, griff in seine Schultasche und zog ein paar Blatt Pergament hervor, die er achtlos auf Sarahs Tischseite warf.

Stirnrunzelnd beäugte sie die Blätter, ohne Anstalten zu machen, sich zu bewegen, oder gar die Dokumente in die Hand zu nehmen. Wer konnte schon wissen, ob dieser Spinner sie nicht mit einem Fluch belegt hatte?

„Sie sind nicht verhext", sagte Draco, als habe er ihre Gedanken erraten.

„Solche Fähigkeiten hätte ich dir auch nicht zugetraut", säuselte Sarah, ohne sich weiter für die Blätter zu interessieren.

Draco schoss das Blut in die Wangen. „Dann ließ sie!"

Oh, es scheint ihm viel daran zu liegen, dachte Sarah amüsiert. Mal sehen, wie viel es benötigen würde, um ihn wieder auf die Spitze zu treiben.

„Du hast mir nichts zu befehlen", erwiderte Sarah arrogant und reckte herausfordernd ihr Kinn.

Draco hatte wohl von Natur aus wenig Geduld. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung griff er nach den Dokumenten und hielt sie ihr dicht unter die Nase. „Während den Stunden, in denen ich dir die letzten vier Jahre Unterricht in den Kopf quetschen soll, hast du gefälligst auf das zu hören, was ich dir sage und ohne zu fragen das zu tun, was ich von dir verlange!"

Sarah quittierte seine Äußerung mit einem hellen Lachen. „Davon träumst du wohl jede Nacht und wachst anschließend in deinem feuchten Bettchen auf, hmm?"

Draco schenkte ihr einen bitterbösen Blick und mit einem liebenswürdigen Lächeln nahm Sarah endlich die Pergamente entgegen und schlug sie auf, um Draco die Chance zu geben, sein Überhitztes Gemüt etwas abzukühlen. Es wäre langweilig, ihn gleich wieder zum überkochen zu bringen. Sie wollte ihn lieber ein wenig vor sich hin köcheln lassen.

Aufmerksam studierte sie Dracos Pergamentblätter. Es war der Nachhilfeplan, den er auf Anweisung ihres Vaters erstellt hatte. Er bestand aus acht Blättern, für jede Woche Einen.

Er hatte ihre Nachhilfe für Dienstag- und Donnerstagabend und sogar für Samstag nach dem Frühstück angesetzt, das ihr fehlende Wissen in einzelne Lektionen zusammengefasst und gerecht auf die bevorstehenden Nachhilfestunden verteilt und Sarah musste sich eingestehen, dass Draco gute Arbeit geleistet hatte.

Selbstverständlich würde sie ihm das nicht sagen.

„Das ist der Plan, so machen wir es und nicht anders", erklärte Draco, der sich wieder gefangen hate. „Ich bringe dir die Lektionen bei und du wiederholst sie selbstständig. Zu Beginn jeder Nachhilfe wiederholen wir die Lektion vom letzten Mal und fangen dann mit etwas Neuem an."

Sarah sah ihn über den Rand der Pergamentblätter an. „Was willst du dafür?"

„Wofür? Das ich dir helfe? Nichts. Ich mache das aus reiner Nächstenliebe." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Solltest du allerdings noch einmal so ´ne Aktion in Zaubertränke reißen wie gestern, dann bring ich dir was Falsches bei." Seine Augen blitzten gefährlich.

„Das war ein Versehen", sagte Sarah lahm.

„Erzähl mir keinen Scheiß. Du hast das Wolfsblut absichtlich in den Trank fallen lassen, um Potter vor deinem Vater zu retten. Aber ich habe keine Lust, mir meine Noten ruinieren zu lassen, nur weil die Hornhautkrümmung und der Wieselkönig zu blöde sind, einen Trank zu brauen."

„Sie haben beide einen richtigen Namen und ich denke sehr wohl, dass sie fähig sind, einen Trank zu brauen", knurrte Sarah.

Draco musterte sie. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten spöttisch. „Dieses Gryffindorgetue steht dir nicht, Sarah. Es ist wirklich lächerlich, einer Schlange beim Löwenspielen zuzusehen", schnarrte er verächtlich. „Und es tut mir selbstverständlich Leid, wenn ich dir zunahe getreten bin. Mir war nicht bekannt, dass du dich in Potter verknallt hast."

Zornig schlug Sarah die Stundenpläne auf den Tisch. Er legt es wirklich darauf an, dachte Sarah und spürte, wie es ihr förmlich die Fußnägel hoch rollte. „Du redest Dreck, seit ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe. Kommt aus deinem Mund eigentlich nie ein vernünftiger Satz?"

Draco zog die Brauen zusammen und auf seiner Stirn bildeten sich dicke Furchen. „Sei besser vorsichtig mit dem, was du sagst, Sarah. Ich habe dich schon einmal dran erinnert, dass du dir nicht alles erlauben kannst, nur weil Professor Snape dein Vater ist!"

„Ich lasse mir von dir aber nicht den Mud verbieten und ich _erlaube_ es mir, mit dir zu sprechen, wie es mir passt!"

„Dann vergiss dabei nur nicht, dass du mit einem Malfoy sprichst. Ich bin immerhin Lucius Malfoys Sohn!"

„OH MEIN GOTT!" Sarah stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, worauf hin sich die halbe Bibliothek nach ihr umdrehte, fasste sich mit der rechten Hand an ihr Herz und warf theatralisch ihren Kopf in den Nacken. „_Du_ bist Lucius Malfoy Sohn? Na, wenn ich _das_ gewusst hätte...", sie hob den Kopf und sah ihm süffisant in die Augen, „...dann hätte ich dir bereits im Hogwartsexpress mitgeteilt, dass du besser deinen Zauberstab zerbrechen und, zusammen mit den anderen Squibs, zu den Muggeln ziehen solltest."

Mehrere Herzschläge starrte Draco sie nur an; dann stand ihm die blanke Wut ins Gesicht geschrieben. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung griff er nach seinen Zauberstab und stand so schnell auf, dass sein Stuhl umkippte.

„Du wagst es meine Familie zu beleidigen?", zischte er.

Blitzschnell zog auch Sarah ihren Zauberstab. Langsam stand sie auf und ließ Draco dabei keinen Moment aus den Augen.

„Überleg dir das gut, Draco. Meinem Vater würde es nicht gefallen, wenn du mir während meiner Nachhilfestunden einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzt." Es klang ruhiger, als sie in Wirklichkeit war.

Sie hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr duelliert. Sie vermied es, wenn es möglich war, aber jede Faser ihres Körpers schrie geradezu danach Draco nach Strich und Faden zu verhexen. Ihr Herz hämmerte in ihrer Brust, das Adrenalin rauschte durch ihre Adern und die Hand, mit welcher sie ihren Zauberstab hielt, zitterte leicht, während sie die Bibliothek und die anderen Schüler längst nicht mehr wahr nahm.

„So, Madame versteckt sich hinter ihrem Vater, ja?", sagte Draco mit bebender Stimme.

„Scheint so, als hätten wir da etwas gemeinsam", zischte Sarah, während sie sein Gesicht studierte, nach einem Zeichen suchte, welches ihr verriet, ob er einen Fluch sprechen würde.

Und sie fand es.

„Urticasempra!", rief Draco.

"Verminatiomen!", fluchte Sarah zeitgleich mit ihm.

ooOOoo

Irritiert sah Sarah an die weiße Decke, deren Putz von endlosen Rissen durchzogen war. Es war ein seltsamer Blickwinkel und sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, einen solchen Ausblick je in einem Bett gehabt zu haben, in welchem sie bisher geschlafen hatte.

Das Licht im Raum war dämmrig und es war erstaunlich ruhig. Das lauteste Geräusch schien ihr eigener Herzschlag zu sein.

Wo zum Teufel war sie?

Sie versuchte sich aufzurichten, was dröhnende Schmerzen in ihrem Kopf hervor rief und so ließ sie sich zurück in ihr Kissen sinken.

Ganz allmählich stellte sich ein Brennen auf ihrer Haut ein. Es begann am Hals und zog sich rasch über ihren ganzen Körper. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ihre Haut vor Hitze zerschmelzen.

Ängstlich fasste sie sich an ihre freien Arme, welche über der Bettdecke lagen. Sie waren feuerrot, heiß, wie glühende Asche und ihr schoss der absurde Gedanke durch den Kopf, das sie womöglich im Dunkeln leuchten würden.

Verängstigt fing Sarah an, in ihrem Gehirn zu kramen. Was war passiert? Was war heute schief gelaufen?

Bruchstückhaft kamen die Erinnerungen wieder. Die Bibliothek, Draco, der Streit und die Flüche.

Alles klar, traf sie die erleichternde Erkenntnis. Sie war auf der Krankenstation, und so, wie sich ihr Kopf anfühlte, war das wohl nicht die schlechteste Idee gewesen.

„Bist du wach?" kam eine Stimme von rechts.

Schnell kniff Sarah die Augen zusammen. Verflixt! Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Selbst im Krankenflügel verfolgte er sie!

Langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf zu Draco hinüber. Er lag in dem Bett direkt neben ihr und zu ihrer Genugtuung sah er so aus, wie sie sich fühlte: richtig schlecht.

Jedes Stück Haut, das sie von ihm erspähen konnte, war voller Pusteln und von den roten Streifen ausgehend, die sich über seine Haut zogen, hatte er anscheinend das einzige getan, was den Juckreiz des Pustefluches noch verstärken konnte: Er hatte gekratzt.

Ahhh ja, dachte Sarah entzückt und fand das Brennen ihrer Haut mit einemmal nur noch halb so schlimm.

„Du hast mich verflucht." stellte sie unnötiger Weise fest und suchte sich eine bequemere Position für ihren brennenden Rücken.

„Du hast meine Familie beleidigt." antwortete Draco.

Autsch, ja... Auch diese Erinnerung kam zu Sarah zurück.

Unruhig rutschte sie in ihrem Bett hin und her. Die Malfoys so direkt zu beleidigen war nicht klug und ganz klar nicht ihre Bestleistung gewesen.

Wenn das Mr. Malfoy, oder ihr Vater erfahren würden...

Wieder sah sie zu Draco hinüber. Ob er das für sich behalten würde? Wohl kaum, verwarf sie diesen lächerlichen Gedanken und schloss seufzend ihre Augen. Ihr verdammter Stolz würde sie noch Kopf und Kragen kosten, weissagte sie sich selbst voraus.

Doch bevor sie sich darüber weitere Gedanken machen konnte, schwang die Tür des Krankenflügels auf und Professor McGonagall trat ein. Als sie sah, dass Sarah und Draco wach waren, kam sie geradewegs auf sie zu.

Träge sah Sarah ihr entgegen. Sie hatte keine Lust, sich jetzt eine Gardinenpredigt von ihrer ach so resoluten Hauslehrerin anzuhören, doch es erschien ihr ratsam, wenigstens die Augen offen zu halten.

Streng blickte Professor McGonagall durch ihre Brille zwischen Sarah und Draco hin und her, während sie sichtlich mit ihrer Fassung rang.

„Ich muss mich wirklich sehr über Sie beide wundern!" begann sie, ohne eine große Einleitung oder gar der Nachfrage über das Befinden ihrer Schüler. „Ein Duell in der Bibliothek! Sie hätten andere Schüler durch fehlgeleitete Flüche verletzten können! Ich hätte sie für wesentlich vernünftiger gehalten, Sie sind beide keine Zweitklässler mehr." hielt sie ihren Vortrag in einem strengen und recht aufgescheuchten Tonfall.

„Selbstverständlich wurde der Direktor wurde über Ihr unverantwortliches Betragen informiert und Sie sollten wissen, dass er mehr als unzufrieden über Ihr Verhalten ist. Professor Dumbledore ist nicht bereit, Schülerduelle jeglicher Form zu akzeptieren!" Professor McGonagall machte eine kleine Pause, um ihre Worte auf Sarah und Draco wirken zulassen, welche daraufhin verhaltene Blicke tauschten. „Da außer Ihnen jedoch niemand zu Schaden gekommen ist, obliegt es dieses mal noch Ihren Hauslehrern, eine entsprechende Strafe anzuordnen und Sie beide damit hoffentlich wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen."

Nun ruhte ihr Blick auf Sarah. „Da ich nicht Mr. Malfoys Hauslehrerin bin, kann ich nur für Sie sprechen, Miss Snape: Ich dulde ein solches Verhalten von den Schülern meines Hauses in keiner Weise. Das Haus Gryffindor ist nicht für öffentliche Auseinandersetzungen und willkürliche Verfluchungen bekannt. Ich hoffe, Sie können sich zukünftig daran halten, da Sie ansonsten offensichtlich dem falschen Haus zugeordnet wurden!" Professor McGonagall warf einen Seitenblick auf den Slytherin in Sarahs Nebenbett, welcher vielsagend die Augenbrauen hob.

„Zur Strafe, Miss Snape, werden mir bis Freitagmorgen eine Rolle Pergament über ihr Fehlverhalten und die einzuhaltenden Umgangsformen laut der Schulordnung von Hogwarts überreichen." trug Professor McGonagall ihr auf. „Und schlafen Sie sich aus. Allem Anschein nach, sind die davongetragenen Fluchnachwirkungen bei Ihnen beiden nicht allzu groß, und können über Nacht mit viel und hoffentlich bitter schmeckender Medizin behoben werden. Ich erwarte Sie beide morgenfrüh pünktlich zum Unterricht."

„Ist gut, Professor." antwortete Sarah brav und auch Draco nickte anständiger Weise.

Mürrisch darüber, dass ihre Ansprache nicht etwas mehr Respekt aus ihren Schülern herausgelockt hatte, rückte Professor McGonagall ihre Brille zurecht und versetzte beiden noch einen letzten, strengen Blick, bevor sie die Krankenstation wieder verließ.

Sarah strich ihre Bettdecke glatt und zupfte an ihrem Kissen, während sie sich selbst eingestehen musste, von der eben gehörten Rede nicht sonderlich gerührt zu sein. Sie hatte schon schlimmere Vorträge erhalten und Professor McGonagall hatte weder geschrieen, noch wirkliche Konsequenzen angedroht und mit einer Rolle Pergament würde sie schon fertig werden.

Ein Blick zu Draco hinüber sagte ihr, dass auch dieser nicht wirklich beeindruckt von ihrer Hauslehrerin war.

Tja, so war das eben bei Todesserkindern, dachte Sarah, und das erste Mal viel ihr auf, dass sie tatsächlich etwas mit ihm gemeinsam hatte.

Relaxt lag Draco in seinem Bett und sah Sarah zu, wie sie ihr Bett nach ihren Wünschen gestaltete. „Sag ich doch, dass du im falschen Haus gelandet bist."

„Na ja, der _Sprechende Hut_ wollte mich tatsächlich erst nach Slytherin stecken." Sarah grinste schief beim Gedanken an ihre stille Diskussion mit dem _Sprechenden Hut_ an ihrem ersten Abend.

„Und wieso hat er nicht?"

Ja, das erzähl ich dir jetzt, hä? dachte Sarah.

„Wer weiß." antwortete sie stattdessen.

„Wäre nicht das Schlechteste gewesen. Ich als Malfoy und du als Snape, wir hätten ganz Slytherin unter Kontrolle gehabt."

„Ich muss erst mal meine Noten unter Kontrolle bringen, bevor ich mir Gedanken über..." Sarah sprach nicht zuende.

Die Tür des Krankenflügels wurde mit einem solchen Schwung aufgerissen, dass sie mit einem dumpfen Knall gegen die Wand schlug und herein kam, mit zielstrebigen Schritten und wehendem Umhang, niemand anderes als Severus Snape.

Wütend rauschte er auf Sarah und Draco zu, baute sich vor ihren auf und begann, langsam wie ein Raubtier, vor ihren Betten hin und her zu wandern und taxierte beide abwechselnd mit einem Blick, der einem das Blut in den Andern hätte gefrieren lassen können.

„Was zum Teufel, hat euch geritten, dass ihr es _wagt_, ein Duell in der Bibliothek zu veranstalten?" fragte er in einem scharfen und bereits recht lauten Tonfall. „Ein Schüler meines Hauses und meine eigene Tochter! Die ganze Schule weiß mittlerweile darüber bescheid!" er blieb zwischen den zwei Betten stehen. „Ich will umgehend wissen, wer von euch beiden sich nicht zusammenreißen konnte!"

Sarah warf Draco aus den Augenwinkeln einen Blick zu und erwartete, dass er von ihrer Beleidigung seiner Familie erzählen würde. Zu ihrem großen Erstaunen blieb Draco jedoch stumm.

„Keine Antwort?" zischte Severus wütend. „Gut. Gut, dann eben nicht." nickte er gereizt. „Aber wenn ihr meint, dass ich über ein solches Verhalten hinwegsehe, dann habt ihr euch gründlich geschnitten. Ihr werdet beide Strafarbeiten bekommen. Ihr werdet morgen beide den gesamten Nachmittag damit verbringen, das Unkraut aus Hagrids Kürbisbeet zu ziehen, bis ihr jeden einzelnen Regenwurm namentlich kennt!"

Sarah zog erbost die Luft ein. „Das ist nicht fair!" platzte es aus ihr heraus. „Ich habe bereits eine Strafarbeit von Professor McGonagall bekommen! Sie sagte, dass die Hauslehrer für ihre eigenen Schüler verantwortlich seien, und _du_ bist nicht mein Hauslehrer!" Doch noch während sie sprach wusste sie, dass es ein Fehler war.

Severus fixierte sie scharf. „Du meinst, du könntest mich in Frage stellen?" Sein Ton hätte Papier schneiden können.

„Ich meine nur, dass Professor McGonagall sich nicht in dein Haus eingemischt hat und du-"

„Sich nicht in mein Haus eingemischt hat? In mein Haus? Du bist meine TOCHTER!" schrie Severus sie an. „Und du hast dich über meine Anweisungen hinweggesetzt! Beide habt ihr das. Ihr solltet euch zur Nachhilfe in der Bibliothek treffen, doch stattdessen kann ich euch im KRANKENFLÜGEL AUFLESEN! Ich verbitte mir, dass so etwas noch einmal vorkommt, denn ansonsten könnt ihr den Rest des Schuljahres, eure Freizeit gemeinsam mit den Hauselfen in der Küche verbringen UND DORT DIE FLASCHEN ABSTAUBEN!"

Sarah und Draco zuckten zusammen und ihre Blicke hafteten nun an ihren Bettenden.

„Ich erwarte, dass die zukünftigen Nachhilfestunden erfolgreich und ohne kindische Zänkereien ablaufen und ich erwarte, dass ich nach keinem eurer zukünftigen Zusammentreffen mehr einen Besuch vom Direktor in meinem Arbeitszimmer abgestattet bekomme! Habe ich mich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt?" Severus schoss beiden einen warnenden Blick zu.

Sarah und Draco nickten zerknirscht.

„UND ICH BEVORZUGE EINE VERBALE ANTWORT, WENN ES MÖGLICH IST!"

„Jaaaa." antworteten Draco und Sarah kleinlaut.

Anscheinend zufrieden mit ihrer Einsicht und um einigen Zorn erleichtert, verließ Severus ohne ein weiteres Wort den Krankenflügel auf genauso imposante Art, wie er ihn betreten hatte.

Einige Minuten saßen Sarah und Draco beide schweigend in ihren Betten und Sarah war mehr als froh, dass Draco nicht auch noch etwas über ihre Beleidigung seiner Familie erzählt hatte.

Wohl oder übel, überlegte sie, würde sie sich wohl mit ihm zusammenraufen müssen. Wenn auch nur für die nächsten Wochen, bis sie ihre Unterrichtsdefizite aufgeholt hatte.

Langsam rührte sich auch Draco wieder. Er entspannte sich auf seinem Kissen, legte die Hände hinter den Kopf und begann zu grinsen.

„Was gibt es zu grinsen?" fragte Sarah.

„Nun ja", langsam sah er zu ihr hinüber. „Du hast zwei Strafarbeiten bekommen und ich nur eine. Das ist gerecht. Schließlich bin ich ein Malfoy, und Malfoys werden immer bevorzugt behandelt."

Sarah verschlug es die Sprache. Das war nicht zu glauben. Eben hatte sie tatsächlich noch Dankbarkeit für dieses Bündel Arroganz empfunden und nun suhlte er sich darin, bevorzugt behandelt worden zu sein.

Wütend griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab, der neben ihr auf dem Nachttisch lag.

„Du." zischte sie.

„Ach komm, Sarah, so dumm bist du nicht." Draco nahm nicht mal die Arme hinter dem Kopf hervor. „Du würdest dir nur noch mehr Probleme bereiten."

Er hatte Recht. Verdammt, er hatte Recht!

Wütend Sarah klatschte ihren Zauberstab zurück auf den Nachttisch, stand, die Kopfschmerzen ignorierend, schwankend auf und zog, mit einem letzten zornigen Blick auf Draco, den Vorhang zwischen ihren Betten zu.

„He Sarah, das ist doch langweilig." dröhnte Draco von der anderen Seite herüber.

Sie ignorierte ihn.

„Sarah, rede mit mir." Draco war es offensichtlich nicht gewohnt, ignoriert zu werden.

„Ich weiß, dass du da bist!" rief er herüber und Sarah schwor sich, bei nächster Gelegenheit einen Fluch an ihm auszuprobieren, der ihm seinen Mund zuwachsen ließ. Dann konnte er versuchen zu reden, bis er zerplatzte.

„Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst!" höhnte Draco.

Seufzend vergrub sie ihren Kopf unter ihrem Kissen. Das würde ein langer Abend werden.

ooOOoo

Als Sarah sich am nächsten Tag auf den Weg zu Hagrids Kürbisbeet machte, hatte sie einen guten Tag hinter sich. Tatsächlich hatte sich die Nachricht, dass Sarah und Draco sich in der Bibliothek duelliert und sich gegenseitig in die Krankenstation geflucht hatten, wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet.

Jeder Gryffindor, den Sarah an diesem Morgen zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, hatte ihr beglückwünschend auf die Schulter geklopft oder ihr ein anerkennendes Lächeln geschenkt und die Slytherins schienen nur noch mehr Ehrfurcht vor ihr gewonnen zu haben. Anscheinend wagte es nicht jeder, sich mit Draco zu duellieren, geschweige denn, dass man eine Chance hätte.

So war Sarahs Ego heute mindestens zwei Meter groß und sie hatte beschlossen, dass sich die zwei Strafarbeiten durchaus gelohnt hatten.

Draco erwartete sie diesmal schon und war von Professor Hagrid, bereits mit zwei Harken, zwei Eimern und zwei paar übergroßen Gartenhandschuhen ausgestattet worden.

Wie Sarah, hatte auch er seine Schuluniform gegen Jeans und Sweatshirt getauscht und mit Erstaunen musterte Sarah ihn bereits von weitem. Wie viel diese langen Schulumhänge doch verbargen.

Sicher sah er auch mit dem schwarzen Schulumhang, der sein blondes Haar noch heller wirken ließ, ziemlich sexy aus. Vor allem, wenn er seine grünschwarze Krawatte locker geknotet hatte, aber in dieser engen Jeans und dem dunkelblauen Sweatshirt mit offenem Kragen sah er zum anbeißen aus...

Geschockt blieb Sarah stehen. Was dachte sie hier eigentlich?

Das war Draco, der übergroße Schleimbolzen, der mit einer Strafarbeit davon gekommen war, während sie zwei erhalten hatte, und der sie bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit foppte. Jawohl!

Langsam ging sie weiter. Obwohl, wenn sie so zurückdachte, musste sie zugeben dass meist sie die Beherrschung verloren und den Streit vom Zaun gebrochen hatte.

Wieder blieb sie abrupt stehen. HALT! STOPP! Draco Malfoy provozierte Streitereien wo es nur ging. Es gab keinen Grund den Fehler bei sich selbst zu suchen!

„Brauchst du ´nen Lageplan, oder schaffst du es die letzten Meter noch selbst?" schnarrte Draco zu ihr herüber, während er ihr ständiges Stocken beobachtete.

Peinlich berührt, bei ihren Gedanken von Draco erwischt worden zu sein, setzte sich Sarah wieder in Bewegung.

Als sie bei ihm ankam, ließ sie ihren Blick über das große Kürbisfeld schweifen. Es war mindestens zehn Meter breit, fünfzehn Meter lang und übersäht von Unkraut. Tatsächlich konnten sie hier zupfen bis der Arzt kam.

„Und, schon´ ne Regenwurmdame kennen gelernt?" fragte Sarah ironisch.

Draco grinste leicht. „Nein, ich wollte doch nicht ohne dich anfangen." Er reichte ihr das eine Paar Handschuhe.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zog Sarah ihre Handschuhe an und besah sich dabei den strahlen blauen Himmel, von dem die Sonne für diese Jahreszeit recht warm herunterbrannte. Die Arbeit würde bei diesem Wetter anstrengend werden.

Einige Zeit harkten und zupften sie schweigend vor sich hin. Draco bearbeitete die rechte Seite des Beetes, während sich Sarah über die linke hermachte. Sie hatte nicht viel Erfahrung in Gartenarbeit, geschweige denn mit solch übergroßen Gerätschaften, wie sie dieser Wildhüter besaß und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie ihre spitze Harke in einen riesigen Kürbis rammte.

„Wir dürfen deine Nachhilfe nicht mehr in der Bibliothek abhalten", brach Draco die Stille.

„Wieso nicht?", fragte Sarah, während sie wild am Stiel ihrer Harke zog und rüttelte.

„Einzeln dürfen wir sie noch betreten, aber die Madam Pince will uns dort in nächster Zeit nicht mehr zusammen sehen."

„Wir haben wohl ziemlich über die Stränge geschlagen", grinste Sarah, die sich mit einem Fuß am Kürbis abstützte und mit einem Kräftig Ruck ihre Monsterharke befreite.

„Ja", antwortete Draco. „Du bist das erste Mädchen, das mir irgendwo Hausverbot eingebracht hat", fügte er nach einer Pause hinzu, während er mit seiner Harke kräftig auf den harten Boden eindrosch.

„Hey, du warst nicht ganz unbeteiligt." Sarah schmiss ihm eine Schnecke vor die Füße die er einfach wegkickte.

„Hättest du in Zaubertränke nicht so ´ne Show abgerissen."

„Das war ein Unfall", beteuerte sie.

„Ja, sicher." Sie tauschten Blicke und arbeiteten schweigend weiter.

Die Arbeit war schweißtreibend. Sarah wischte sich über die Stirn und sah Draco sich die Ärmel hochkrempeln. Sie blickte auf seine quidditchtrainierten Unterarme. Der Schweiß glänzte auf seiner hellen Haut und seine Muskeln spannten und entspannten sich, während er rhythmisch die Harke über den Boden zog.

Hart vor, sanft zurück, hart vor, sanft zurück...

Ein Schauer lief über Sarahs Rücken und sie drehte sich schnell weg. Was war heute eigentlich mit ihr los?

„Wie machen wir jetzt weiter?", fragte Draco.

„Bitte?", irritiert drehte sie sich wieder um.

„Mit der Nachhilfe. Ich meine, in die Bibliothek können wir nicht mehr." erklärte er. „Sarah?" er sah sie an und Sarah merkte, dass sie wieder auf seine Unterarme starrte, mit denen er seine Harke immer wieder zu Boden gleiten ließ.

Hart vor, sanft zurück, hart vor, sanft zurück, hart vor, sanft schob er ihre Bluse...

Sarah wurde rot. Verflucht, wie konnte sie nur auf solche Gedanken kommen?

„Ähm... keine Ahnung. Vielleicht in der _Großen Halle?" _schlug sie hastig vor.

„Zu laut." antwortete Draco schlicht. „Vielleicht im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum."

„Ich kann nicht in euren Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich bin eine Gryffindor." erinnerte Sarah ihn.

„Du bist die Tochter unseres Hauslehrers. Keinen würde deine Anwesenheit stören." antwortete Draco. „Allerdings wäre es da auch zu laut."

Er setzte die Harke auf, legte seine Hand auf das Ende des Stiels, stütze sein Kinn darauf und überlegte.

„In meinem Zimmer. Das wäre eine Möglichkeit." schlug er nach einer langen Pause vor.

„In deinem _Zimmer?" _wiederholte Sarah panisch. Sein Zimmer war das letzte, woran sie jetzt noch denken wollte.

„Ja, in meinem Zimmer. Du hast kein eigenes Zimmer, oder bist du bereits zur Vertrauensschülerin von Gryffindor ernannt worden, und mir ist das entgangen?"

„Nein, hab die Stichwahl knapp mit einer Stimme verloren." antwortete sie und schmiss ihr freigeharktes Unkraut in ihren Eimer.

„Also?".

„Ich weiß nicht...", begann Sarah vorsichtig. „Dein Zimmer... wir... und ganz alleine..." Sarah merkte, dass sie faselte.

„Angst?" Draco hob kurz die Augenbrauen.

Sarah schnaubte. „Ich glaube, ich habe bereits bewiesen, dass ich keine Angst zu haben brauche."

„Also, dann ist das abgemacht." er begann wieder zu harken.

Sarah sah ihn entsetzt an. Hatte sie sich jetzt tatsächlich für den morgigen Abend mit Draco in seinem Zimmer verabredet?

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle sie den Gedanken abwerfen und zupfte ungeschickt an einem Löwenzahnblatt, als ihr ein anderer Gedanke in den Kopf schoss.

„Hast du das Buch über die Thestrale fertig gelesen?"

„Nicht ganz, aber das meiste. Sehr interessante Tierchen." antwortete Draco ohne aufzusehen.

„Hm." sagte Sarah nur.

„Was interessiert dich an den Thestralen so?"

„Es kann sie nicht jeder sehen, richtig?" fragte sie und hoffte, dass sie sich mit dieser Aussage nicht blamierte.

„Richtig. Kannst du sie sehen?" Sarah spürte, dass er sie beobachtete.

„Ja. Und du?"

„Nein." antwortete Draco. „Man kann sie nur sehen, wenn man den Tod gesehen hat."

„Was?"

„Wenn man gesehen hat, wie jemand gestorben ist."

„Das kann nicht sein, ich habe noch nie jemanden sterben sehen." Sarah zog die Stirn kraus.

„Sicher?"

„Na daran würde ich mich doch erinnern."

„Vielleicht nicht. Vielleicht warst du noch zu jung."

„Wen soll ich denn deiner Ansicht nach sterben sehen haben?"

„Hm, vielleicht deine Großeltern?"

„Von denen ist bisher nur der Vater meiner Mutter gestorben, allerdings lang vor meiner Geburt."

„Irgendwelche Tanten oder Onkel? Cousinen?" schlug Draco beiläufig vor, während er einen besonders dicke Löwenzahnwurzel mühsam aus dem Boden riss.

„Meine Eltern sind beide Einzelkinder." antwortete Sarah kopfschüttelnd und mit den Augen rollend.

Draco erschien ganz erpicht darauf, einen Toten der Familie Snape ausfindig zu machen.

„Aber hey", Dracos Stimme schäumte vor Enthusiasmus förmlich über und Sarah drehte sich erstaunt um. War er auf eine Goldader gestoßen?

Er stand vor ihr, völlig mit Erde verdreckt und mit seinen viel zu großen Handschuhen hielt er in der einen Hand einen verfaulten Kürbis und in der anderen eine entzweigeharkte Ratte.

Völlig Un-Malfoylike, schoss es Sarah durch den Kopf, und sie musste bei seinem Anblick lächeln.

„Ja genau", nickte er begeistert in ihre Richtung. „Deine Mutter ist doch tot."

Völlig geschockt davon, wie er ihr diese Tatsache so uneinfühlsam an den Kopf schmeißen konnte, hätte Sarah fast ihren Eimer fallen lassen.

„Ja." antwortete sie barsch. „Ja, meine Mutter ist tot. Und nimm doch das nächste mal einfach gleich ein dickes Brett und schlag es mir auf den Kopf." wütend schmiss sie das Bündel Unkraut in ihrer Hand nach Draco und drehte sich von ihm weg.

Trampel! fluchte Sarah vor sich hin.

Sie kannte Narcissa Malfoy gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie den Boden küsste, auf welchem ihr kleiner Liebling seine Schritte machte, und auch wenn sie Draco nie zusammen mit seiner Mutter getroffen hatte, so war ihr mehr als klar, dass er von ihr geliebt und gehütet wurde.

Und das war mehr als sie hatte. Sie hatte keine Mutter gehabt, die sie in den Arm genommen hatte, wenn sie nachts aus Albträumen aufgewacht war. Sie hatte keine Mutter gehabt, die den ganzen Tag für sie da gewesen war und ihre aufgeschürften Knie geheilt hatte, wenn sie beim Spielen hingefallen war. Sicher, hatte sie einen Vater und eine Großmutter, die das alles für sie getan hatten, aber Sarah meinte zu wissen, dass das nicht das gleiche war, als wenn das die leibliche Mutter tat.

Tränen schossen ihr bei diesen Gedanken in die Augen und sie blinzelte in die Sonne, um sie wegzutrocknen und bemühte sich, ihre Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„So war das nicht gemeint." versuchte es Draco unsicher. Anscheinend hatte er aus dem unruhigen Heben und Senken ihrer Brust bemerkt, dass sie weinte. „Tut mir leid, wenn ich deine Gefühle...Ich wollte nicht... Ich bin wohl ein ziemlicher Idiot, hm? Ich dachte nur, dass das eine Möglichkeit wäre... wegen der Thestrale..."

Sarah kommentierte seine Entschuldigung lediglich mit einem Schniefen und wischte sich mit ihren Handschuhen über die Augen.

„Meine Mutter ist an Kindbettfieber gestorben, und es ist ausgeschlossen, dass ich ... dass ich mit ihr in einem Raum gewesen bin, während sie... starb." Sie schluckte schwer. „Ich kann nie mit ihr in einem Raum gewesen sein."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Als Säugling hast du keine Antikörper." erklärte Sarah und bemerkte, wie sie sich wieder beruhigte. Sie ging in die Knie und begann monoton wieder Unkraut zu zupfen. Sie brauchte eine Ablenkung. „Antikörper bauen sich erst mit der Zeit auf. Ganz langsam. Wenn du einen Säugling mit einem schwer fiebernden Menschen in einem Raum lässt, würde er sich anstecken und das nicht überleben. Der Körper könnte sich gegen das Fieber überhaupt nicht wehren. Ich hätte es nicht überlebt, hätte mein Vater mich nur wenige Stunden bei meiner Mutter gelassen."

„Hast du ein gutes Verhältnis zu deinem Vater?" fragte Draco nach einer langen Pause.

Verwirrt sah Sarah ihn an. „Eigentlich schon." antwortete sie, eigentlich froh über den Themenwechsel. „Wenn ich mich nicht gerade mit seinem Lieblingsschüler anlege."

„Lieblingsschüler und bestausehendster Schüler, nicht zu vergessen." er zwinkerte ihr zu.

Sarah musste gegen ihren Willen lachen. „Oh man, das muss ich mir doch schon jede Zaubertränkestunde anhören."

„Die Wahrheit muss man eben nicht verheimlichen."

Sarah verdrehte die Augen. Da war er wieder, der eingebildete Schnösel. Sie drehte sich von ihm weg.

„Hey, sei froh, dass du in Zaubertränke mit mir zusammenarbeiten darfst." Draco wollte ihre Aufmerksamkeit eindeutig wieder gewinnen.

„So?" Sarah hob gespielt die Augenbrauen.

„Ja, aber wenn dir Neville Longbottom lieber ist, kann das bestimmt arrangiert werden." grinste Draco und sein, normal allgegenwärtiger spöttischer Unterton, war einem angenehmen weichen Tonfall gewichen. „Dann könntest du dein Himmelbett allerdings gleich vom Schlafsaal in den Krankenflügel umziehen lassen."

Sarah musste lachen. „Ja, so gesehen habe ich es wohl gar nicht so schlecht getroffen."

Draco nickte nur, seine Augen strahlten bei ihrem ehrlichen, lauten Lachen.

Lächelnd sah Sarah in dieses eisblaue Meer, in dem das erste Mal, seit sie ihn kannte, kein Hochmut und keine Verachtung lag.

Sofort drehte sie sich wieder um und begann erneut mit ihrer Arbeit. Sie spürte, es könnte gefährlich werden, zu lange in diese klaren Augen zu sehen.


	10. 9 Fehlendes Verständnis

9. Kapitel: Fehlendes Verständnis

Mürrisch lehnte Severus sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und schmiss seine Feder auf die zu korrigierenden Aufsätze vor ihm auf den Schreibtisch. Wieder einmal musste er feststellen, dass es das Gleiche war, die Kinder dieser Schule etwas über Zaubertränke zu lehren, wie Perlen in einen Drachenkäfig zu werfen: reinste Verschwendung.  
Anscheinend besaßen nur seine Slytherins, und von denen auch nur wenige, die Fähigkeit, Zutaten säuberlich abzuwiegen und in geringen Mengen und unter exakter Einhaltung der Rezeptur, in einen Kessel zu werfen.  
Grimmig fingerte er nach dem bereits korrigierten Aufsatz von Daniel Aston, welcher seinem Trank anscheinend 158 Gramm getrockneter Ringelblümchenwurzel beifügen wollte. 158 Gramm! Severus und bezweifelte, dass Aston in seinem Leben schon einmal eine Ringelblümchenwurzel genauer betrachtet hatte und er beschloss, Asten bei der nächsten sich bietenden Gelegenheit, 158 Gramm dieser Wurzel im Wald einsammeln zu lassen. Vielleicht würde er dann begreifen, dass man niemals eine solch leichte Wurzel in so rauen Mengen einsetzten konnte.  
Severus griff nach seiner Feder, tauchte sie tief in das Fass mit roter Tinte und schrieb ein großes, dickes T unter den Aufsatz und die Notiz: _Diesen Samstag vier Stunden Nachsitzen, da Sie im Unterricht keinen Funken aufgepasst haben!_

Zufrieden damit, sich auf diese Weise abreagieren zu können, sah Severus auf die Uhr und nickte. Er wusste, dass Sarah in diesem Moment zusammen mit Draco Unkraut zupfte. Und sie würden zupfen, oh ja. Er hatte Hagrid angewiesen die Beiden nicht gehen zu lassen, bevor er es erlaubte.  
_Ein Duell in der Bibliothek,_ dachte Severus und schüttelte den Kopf. Und dann auch noch mit einem Malfoy. Natürlich. Bei einem Geringeren fing seine Tochter ja nicht an. Hätte sie Potter in den Krankenflügel geflucht, es wäre zu schön gewesen, aber nein, es musste ja Draco sein. Und um die Sache perfekt zu machen, hatte Madam Pince in ihrer Panik völlig überzogen und doch nachvollziehbar reagiert. Es kam schließlich nicht alle Tage vor, dass zwei pubertierende Halbstarke ihre Auseinandersetzungen innerhalb Madam Pinces Territorium austrugen. Trotzdem war es für Severus keine besonders angenehme Erfahrung gewesen, von Professor Dumbledore einen Besuch in seinem Büro abgestattet zu bekommen.  
Wie ein Grünschnabel hatte er sich von ihm über das Betragen seines Vorzeigeschülers und seiner Tochter unterrichten lassen müssen. Wörter wie _unzureichende Aufsichtspflicht_ und _Kontrollverlust Ihrer Schüler,_ hatte er sich von Dumbledore in dessen charmanten Art an den Kopf werfen lassen müssen, und Severus hätte Sarah und Draco daraufhin am liebsten den Kragen herumgedreht. Schließlich hatte Severus sich vom Direktor noch nahe legen lassen müssen, die Bestrafung von Sarah doch bitte ausschließlich ihrer Hauslehrerin zu überlassen, und das, wo es doch bereits das zweite Mal in zwei Wochen war, dass ihn ein Kollege über das negative Verhalten seiner Tochter informiert hatte.  
Severus war daraufhin verärgert gewesen, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er war es nicht gewohnt, sich von jemandem sagen zu lassen, wann er seine Tochter bestrafen durfte und wann nicht. Er war schließlich ihr Vater und er wusste am besten, wie man mit ihr in solchen Situationen umgehen musste, um sie wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen. Welchem Haus sie dabei angehörte, war ja wohl nebensächlich.  
Auch war es ihm nicht entgangen, dass der Direktor besorgt gewesen war, Severus könne Sarah zu hart oder gar ungerecht bestrafen, doch Severus wusste, dass er sich die Frage, ob er ein schlechter Vater war, nicht zu stellen brauchte. Er war streng, sicherlich, aber seiner Meinung nach immer gerecht. Es gab schlimmere Väter als ihn. Sein eigener zum Beispiel, Sarahs Großvater, und beim Gedanken an ihn zog sich Severus´ Magen schmerzhaft zusammen.  
Er hatte es sich noch immer nicht verziehen, dass er Sarah damals mit ihren drei Jahren im Hause seines Vaters zurückgelassen hatte. Nie zuvor hatte er es zugelassen, dass seine Tochter mit seinen Eltern alleine war, doch an diesem Nachmittag hatte er sich einen Ruck gegeben. Sein Vater hatte in den Jahren zuvor ein inniges Verhältnis zu Sarah aufgebaut. Ein Besseres, als er es je zu seinem eigenen Sohn gehabt hatte.  
Severus hatte ihm eine Chance geben wollen und er wusste, dass auch er selbst, tief im Innern, einen Beweis für die Besserung seines Vaters erseht hatte, und als er sich nun an das Ergebnis des besagten Tages zurück erinnerte, spürte er einen dumpfen Schmerz in der Brust.

Gemeinsam mit Sarah hatte er einen Nachmittag der Weihnachtsferien bei seinen Eltern verbracht. Dicke Schneeflocken hatten vor den großen Fenstern des Herrenhauses getanzt und eigens für Sarah war ein Weihnachtsbaum aufgestellt worden. Severus hatte sich nicht erinnern können, dass sein Vater für ihn je einen Baum aufgestellt hätte.  
Gemeinsam saßen sie in dem riesigen Wohnzimmer. Es war noch größer als das in Severus´ Villa. An den Wänden hingen in Gold gerahmte Bilder und antike Vasen standen auf Chippendale Tischchen. Dunkles Holz und Gold dominierten die Einrichtung des gesamten Hauses, in dem man nichts anfassen und nichts verrücken durfte und seinen Blick besser gesenkt hielt – oder ihn zumindest nicht mit dem seines Vaters kreuzte.  
Sie tranken Kaffee, und das bereits seit Stunden, und aßen Kuchen. Schokoladentorte hatte es gegeben, das wusste Severus noch genau, denn als die Zeit gekommen war, dass Sarah sich einigermaßen verständlich artikulieren konnte, hatte sie seinen Eltern erzählt, dass dies ihr Lieblingskuchen sein. Eigentlich war alles, was Schokolade in irgendeiner Form beinhaltete, Sarah am liebsten gewesen, und so bestand sämtlicher Nachtisch, den es seit Sarahs Ansage bei seinen Eltern gegeben hatte, aus Schokolade. Und Severus war es bereits zum Hals herausgehangen!

„Noch! Ein! Stück! Scho-ko-tor-te!", hatte Sarah bei dem hageren Mann geordert, der sich ihr Großvater schimpfte, und dessen einst schwarzes Haar sein Haupt mittlerweile weiß und recht spärlich besiedelte.

„Nein. Du hattest bereits zwei Stück, Sarah, wenn du noch Eines isst, wird dir schlecht", verbat Severus es.

„Von Schokolade wird mir _nieee_ schlecht!", protestierte Sarah, strampelte mit den Beinen und bewegte ihren Großvater, auf dessen Schoß sie saß, mit den Worten „Will noch ein Stück Torte!" zum Handeln.

Noch bevor Severus seine Tochter darüber belehren konnte, dass es kein _will,_ sondern nur ein _möchte_ gab und dass sich das Wort _bitte_ ebenfalls in ihrem Wortschatz einzufinden hatte, hatte sein Vater bereits ein besonders großes Stück Torte auf ihren Teller balanciert.

„Noch ein Stück Torte für die junge Dame", sagte er dabei und zwinkerte Sarah freudig zu.

_Wunderbar,_ dachte Severus resigniert und beobachtete, wie Sarah ihre Gabel in dem Stück Kuchen vergrub. Drei Jahre Erziehung wurden hier in zwei Stunden zunichte gemacht und seine Autorität als Vater einfach untergraben.

„Wenn Sarah fertig gegessen hat, werden wir gehen", teilte er seiner Mutter mit und sah seiner Tochter grimmig beim Essen zu.

„Wohin gehen wir?", wollte Sarah wissen und strich sich ungeschickt den Pony aus dem Gesicht. An ihren blassrosa Lippen hing ein dicker Schokoladenstreusel.

„Du gehst nachhause, wo deine Großmutter wohl schon auf dich wartet, und ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen."

„Severus, geh du nur in Ruhe deine Angelegenheiten regeln und lass uns so lange auf Sarah aufpassen", sagte sein Vater und ließ Sarah auf seinen Knien auf und abhüpfen. Sie quietschte vor Vergnügen und verschluckte sich prompt an ihrem Kuchen.

„Das halte ich für keine gute Idee", lehnte Severus mit kalter Stimme ab. Denn auch wenn sein Vater ein plötzliches Verständnis für Kinder entdeckt haben mochte, traute Severus dem Frieden nicht.

„Severus, du siehst doch, wie gut sich die beiden verstehen", sagte seine Mutter sanft. „Sarah ist so selten bei uns und wir hatten sie noch nie für uns alleine. Mariannas Mutter sieht sie doch jeden Tag."

„Sie war noch nie alleine hier und ich habe nicht vor, das zu ändern", weigerte Severus sich, seine Tochter alleine in diesem Haus zu lassen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir Sarah fragen, was sie dazu meint", schlug sein Vater vor und überraschte Severus damit bis ins Mark.

In seiner eigenen Kindheit war es nie vorgekommen, dass sein Vater sich nach seinen Wünschen erkundigt, oder sich gar nach ihnen gerichtet hätte. Das einzige was ihn interessiert hatte, als Severus noch im Hause seiner Eltern wohnte, war, ob sein Sohn noch lebte oder eventuell über Nacht verstorben war.

„Was meinst du Sarah, willst du noch ein wenig bei uns bleiben? Wir haben da noch einen großen Schokoladenpudding, der heute noch gegessen werden sollte", fragte sein Vater und kitzelte Sarah am Bauch.

„Ja-ha", lachte Sarah schrill auf. „Hier bleiben. Pudding essen bei Großvater. Bitte Daddy."

_Das war ja wohl Bestechung! _Severus versuchte sich nicht von den großen Puppenaugen seiner Tochter erweichen zu lassen und auch die bittenden Blicke seiner Eltern zu ignorieren.  
Vergeblich.

„Also gut", stimmte er schließlich zögerlich zu. „Ich bin in zwei Stunden wieder da. Sarah, du benimmst dich solange. Und überfüttert sie um Himmelswillen nicht mit Süßigkeiten."

Sein Vater war mittlerweile ein alter Mann und anscheinend hatte er seinen Jähzorn abgelegt und gegen etwas mehr Verständnis eingetauscht, überlegte Severus, als er in den Reisekamin stieg und per Flohpulver nach Malfoy Manor aufbrach. Den ganzen Tag hatte sein Vater mit Sarah gespielt, sie beim Kuchenessen auf seinem Schoß sitzen und sich während dessen von ihr das Ohr mit blödsinnigem Kindergebrabbel abkauen lassen. Was sprach also dagegen, es nicht zu versuchen?

Eine Menge sprach dagegen, fiel Severus auf, als er in Lucius´ Büro saß. Sein Vater war jahrzehntelang ein aggressiver und tyrannischer Mann gewesen, der nicht nur ein Mal seine Frau und seinen Sohn geschlagen hatte. Und wenn er es nun wagen sollte, Hand an Sarah zu legen... Beim Gedanken daran schlug Severus das Herz bis zum Hals.  
Wie hatte er das zulassen können? Wie hatte er Sarah alleine zurücklassen können? Wer gab ihm die Gewissheit, dass sie in diesem Moment nicht zu laut spielte, auf das falsche Pergamentblatt malte oder zur falschen Zeit hustete? Immer größere Sorge stieg in Severus auf und verstärkte sich von Minute zu Minute, während er Lucius kaum noch zuhörte. Die schrecklichsten Szenarien spielten sich vor seinem inneren Auge ab und entfachten grenzenlose Panik.  
Abrupt stand er auf, verabschiedete sich von Lucius mit der gefaselten Entschuldigung, er habe etwas Dringendes vergessen, und verabschiedete sich bereits nach einer Stunde von ihm. Hastig eilte er zum Kamin, reiste zurück zu seinen Eltern und redete sich immer wieder ein, dass möglicherweise auch alles ganz friedlich abgelaufen war. Dass immer noch die Chance bestand, dass es Sarah gut ging und sie wie eine glückliche Familie im Wohnzimmer saßen.  
Doch er hatte den Kopf noch nicht mal ganz aus dem Kamin gesteckt, als er überdeutlich darauf hingewiesen wurde war, dass es sich nicht so war. Nervenzerreißende Kinderschreie hallten durch das Haus. Schreie von _seinem_ Kind!

Severus rannte bis zum Wohnzimmer, dorthin, wo er Sarah zurückgelassen hatte, doch dort war nur der Hauself anzutreffen, der das Geschirr abräumte. Er schrie ihn schon von weitem an, fragte nach Sarah und packte den Hauselfen am Kragen, als er nicht schnell genug antwortete.

„In Ihrem Zimmer, Sir, zusammen mit dem Master, Sir", stotterte der Hauself.

Severus machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und eilte die Treppe in den ersten Stock hinauf, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, während Sarahs Schreie immer leiser wurden und schließlich ganz erstarben. Stattdessen drang nun lautstarkes Gebrüll zu ihm vor.

„...WIE TEUER DIESER TEPPICH IST?", hörte er seinen Vater durch die geschlossene Tür brüllen. „WIE ALT BIST DU, DASS DU NICHT WEISST, DASS MAN NICHT EINFACH AUF DEN BODEN SPUCKT? BIST DU MIT DREI JAHREN NOCH ZU BLÖD, UM ZU MERKEN, DASS DIR SCHLECHT IST?"

Severus stürmte ins Zimmer und vor ihm tat sich ein Bild des Grauens auf.  
Sein Vater stand vor einer Lache Erbrochenem. Sarah, deren Kleidung von der Brust bis zu den Füßen vollgekotzt war und der das Blut aus Mund und Nase lief, hatte er mit der Linken fest am Oberarm gepackt, während er ihr mit der rechten Hand mehrmals hart ins Gesicht schlug. Bei jedem Schlag spritzte ihr eine weitere Blutsalve aus der Nase und die Wucht der Schläge hätte sie bei jedem einzelnen von den Beinen gerissen, würde ihr Großvater sie nicht erbarmungslos wieder hoch zerren. Sie gewürgte und rang nach Atem, der vor Panik nicht mehr in ihre Lungen wollte, und in ihren Augen lag eine solch blanke Angst, dass Severus das Herz zerprang.

An diesem Tag hätte er seinen Vater fast getötet. Er hörte erst auf, als er wimmend zu seinen Füßen lag, von mehreren Flüchen getroffen, und der Avada Kedavra hatte ihm bereits auf der Zunge gelegen. Es kostete ihn fast unmenschliche Kraft, diesen herrschsüchtigen, agressiven und abstoßenden Mann nicht zu töten. Aber er er durfte es nicht soweit kommen lassen, dass er nach Askaban musste.  
Sarah brauchte ihn, und das - und zwar nur das - hatte seinen Vater vor dem Todesser bewahrt, der Severus in diesem Moment gewesen war.

Als Severus mit Sarah nachhause zurückkehrte, bestellte er einen Heiler zu sich, der sie verarztete und auf mögliche Folgeschäden untersuchte. Zu Severus´ großer Erleichterung, wurde jedoch nicht mehr, als starke Prellungen an Kiefer- und Wangenknochen und leichte Verletzungen in Mund und Nase festgestellt, und die Gehirnerschütterung hatte umgehend geheilt werden können.

Severus hatte lange gebraucht, um Sarah in dieser Nacht zu beruhigen. Völlig verschreckt lag sie in seinem Bett, dicht an seine Seite geigelt, und klammerte sich mit ihren kleinen Fäusten an seinem Hemd fest.  
Als sie endlich schlief, nahm er die ganze Nacht kein Auge von ihr. Zärtlich strich er über ihre Haare und ihre Stirn und versprach ihr leise flüsternd, dass es nie wieder in ihrem Leben einen Mann geben würde, der sie so behandelte.

Den Kontakt zu seinen Eltern hatte Severus nach diesem Ereignis komplett abgebrochen und sie hatten Sarah nie wieder zu Gesicht bekommen. Lange Zeit hegte Severus die Befürchtung, Sarah würde auf Grund dieser Erfahrung ein gestörtes Verhältnis gegenüber dem anderen Geschlecht entwickeln und eventuell keine sozialen Bindungen eingehen können.

_Tja,_ dachte Severus missmutig hier und heute in seinem Büro in Hogwarts, _dank McTeasly brauchte er sich darüber wohl keine Sorgen mehr machen._

Ein lautes Klopfen ließ Severus aufschrecken. _Wer in diesem Schloss wagte es eigentlich noch, ihn ungefragt zu stören?_

„Herein!", blaffte er. Es war mehr eine Drohung, als eine wirkliche Einladung.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Lucius Malfoy betrat den Raum. Er trug einen langen, schweren Reiseumhang und seine langen, fast weißblonden Haare waren mit einem schwarzen Band zusammengebunden, was ihm noch aristokratischer erscheinen ließ.

„Lucius", stellte Severus erstaunt fest, stand auf und ging seinem Gast entgegen.

„Guten Abend Severus. Entschuldige bitte, dass ich unangemeldet hier erscheine."

„Du weißt, du bist jeder Zeit willkommen", sagte Severus, schüttelet ihm die Hand und führte ihn zu der kleinen Sitzgruppe hinüber. „Setz dich doch bitte. Tee?", fragte er, schon auf halbem Weg zum Kamin.

„Ich hätte lieber etwas Stärkeres", bat Lucius. „Es war ein langer Tag. Ich komme gerade aus dem Ministerium". Er legte seinen Umhang ab und nahm Platz.

Severus schenkte zwei Fingerbreit Whiskey in zwei Gläser und stellte sie auf dem Beistelltisch, dann nahm er Lucius gegenüber Platz.

„Können wir offen sprechen?", fragte Lucius.

„Selbstverständlich. Dumbledores Vertrauen in mich ist grenzenlos."

„Vertrauen ist gut, Kontrolle ist besser. Ich gehe davon aus, dass du deine... aah... _Gemächer_... auf eventuelle Abhörzauber überprüfst?" hakte Lucius nach.

„Täglich, auch wenn es absolut nicht notwendig ist."

Lucius nahm einen Schluck Whiskey. Dann lehnte er sich zurück und sah sich mit blasierter Miene um. „Dieser Raum ist so beklemmend." Er fuhr sich mit dem Zeigefinger durch seinen hochgeschlossenen Kragen, als würde es ihm die Luft zum atmen rauben. „Allein dafür, dass du diese _Umgebung_ für die Spionage unserer Seite auf dich nimmst, sollte dich der Dunkle Lord hoch belohnen."

„Eines Tages wird er das", antwortete Severus knapp.

„Womit wir ohne große Umschweife beim Thema wären. Wie kommst du voran?"

Severus versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Er war nicht auf Lucius´ Besuch vorbereitet und hatte eine solch plötzliche Frage nach seinem Auftrag nicht erwartet. Doch Lucius würde nicht zu viel von ihm erwarten, schließlich sollte er nur unterstützend tätig sein.

„Etwas schwerfällig", begann er mit überlegten Worten. „Das Ziel, das sich der Dunkle Lord ausgesucht hat... Nun, sicher, Kontakte in geringem Maße waren bisher immer gegeben, doch ein zu plötzliches Interesse meinerseits könnte Misstrauen hervorrufen. Ich muss langsam an die Sache herangehen."

Lucius nickte verstehend. „Was hast du bisher herausfinden können?"

Severus räusperte sich. „Ich beschäftige mich derzeit damit, die genaue Lage herauszufinden. Dazu habe ich vor, Dumbledore als Mittelsmann einzusetzen. Ich werde ihn unter Vorwänden dazu bringen, verstärkte Kommunikation aufzunehmen und seine Kontaktwege herausfinden. Durch deren Verfolgung wird die genaue Ortung hoffentlich schnell vorangehen."

„Was für eine hervorragende Idee, Severus." Lucius schien entzückt. „Der Dunkle Lord wird von dem Plan, diesen Narren als Marionette einzusetzen, begeistert sein. Doch sei vorsichtig. Sollte Dumbledore den geringsten Verdacht hegen..." Er ließ die Worte zwischen ihnen im Raum stehen.

„Doch nicht Dumbledore", sagte Severus süffisant. „Dumbledore ist überzeugt von meiner Treue und viel zu überzeugt von sich selbst. Niemals würde er auf die Idee kommen, er könnte sich in mir getäuscht und somit tatsächlich einen Fehler begangen haben. Dumbledore hält sich für zu perfekt und sich selbst für den Retter der Welt, noch vor seinem Schützling Potter."

„Ich möchte dich nur daran erinnern, wie Dumbledore unsere letzten Pläne durchkreuzt hat", sagte Lucius. In einer Stimme lag eine geringe Schärfe.

Severus erlaubte sich keine Gefühlsregung. „Glaub mir", sagte er, „_daran_ muss mich wohl niemand erinnern."

Sie sahen sich einen Moment abschätzend an, führten eine stillschweigende Diskussion.  
Lucius gab nach, was selten genug geschah.

„Severus", sagte er, mit einem mal sehr eindringlich, „ich hege ein großes Interesse daran, dass du die Informationen beschaffst, die der Dunkle Lord benötigt. Ich würde weitere _Verluste_ ungern in Kauf nehmen und wir wissen beide, wozu der Dunkle Lord fähig ist. Wenn ich dir also behilflich sein kann, dann lass es mich wissen."

Es gab allerdings etwas, wobei Lucius ihm helfen konnte: er benötigte mehr Einzelheiten vom Plan des Dunklen Lords. Zwar war der Dunkle Lord nicht daran interessiert, dass all seine Gefolgsmänner über seine Vorhaben in gleichem Maße informiert waren, doch um all seinen Aufgaben gerecht werden zu können, benötigte Severus so viele Hintergrundinformationen wie möglich und er vermutete, dass Lucius, als ranghöchster Todesser, mehr über den Plan des Dunklen Lords wusste, als Severus.

„Auf was soll ich mich konzentrieren, Lucius? Was genau hat er vor? Ich habe mir einige Gedanken darüber gemacht, doch ich kann nicht nachvollziehen, warum der Dunkle Lord sich dieses Ziel ausgesucht hat."

„Es ist nicht an dir, über seine Pläne zu urteilen", sagte Lucius berechnend.

„Das würde ich nie wagen, und das weißt du", sagte Severus schnell und kalt. „Selbstverständlich entziehen sich die Pläne des Dunklen Lords jeglicher Kritik. Je genauer ich jedoch über sein Vorhaben Bescheid weiß, desto präzisere und hilfreichere Informationen kann ich liefern, und wir können umso schneller und siegreicher Zuschlagen."

Lucius sagte eine Weile nichts. Er griff nach seinem Glas und nahm einen Schluck. Als er schließlich antwortete, klang es wohlüberlegt. „Auch ich kann nur Vermutungen aufstellen. Halbriesen, Halbblüter, Schlammblüter, das Übliche eben. Es ist möglich, dass er ein Zeichen setzen will. Vielleicht auch ein Zeichen für Dumbledore. Ob er aber etwas Bestimmtes sucht, oder einen bestimmten Zeitpunkt, Gegenstand oder eine bestimmte Person im Auge hat, das weiß ich nicht."

„Du weißt also nichts Genaueres?", hakte Severus noch einmal nach.

„Nein."

Severus nahm einen Schluck Whiskey und versuchte das Verhalten seines langjährigen Freundes richtig einzuordnen, denn sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass Lucius wesentlich mehr wusste, als er zugab.

„Benötigst du für deine Nachforschungen Unterstützung?", bot Lucius sich nun an. „Ich könnte meine Beziehungen im Ministerium spielen lassen."

„Später eventuell", sagte Severus. „Doch im Moment möchte ich nicht an den falschen Stellen zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen."

„Also gut", seufzte Lucius. „Hoffen wir, dass du nächsten Freitag genügend Informationen beisammen hast, um dem _Cruciatus-Fluch_ zu entgehen." Er prostete Severus zu, der es erwiderte. Dann lehnte er sich entspannt zurück. Der geschäftliche Teil war eindeutig abgeschlossen.

„Was gibt es neues von Malfoy Manor?" fragte Severus also, woraufhin Lucius eine wegwischende Handbewegung machte.

„Narcissa hat bereits jetzt das ganze Haus für Halloween dekorieren lassen. Ich hasse es. Duzende Schachteln und Pakete kamen aus der Winkelgasse und nun habe ich einen Kürbis auf meinem Nachttisch sitzen, der mich jeden Morgen mit Happy Halloween weckt." Er verdrehte die Augen. „Ah, ich soll dir und Sarah einen Gruß ausrichten und sie lässt fragen, wie sich Sarah in Hogwarts zurechtfindet." Interessiert neigte er den Kopf.

„Mäßig", gab Severus zu. „Sie ist gerade in einem sehr... schwierigen Alter."

„Ich verstehe", antwortete Lucius mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Auch Draco hatte schon weniger anstrengende Jahre."

„Jungs sind anstrengend, Lucius, aber Mädchen sind die Hölle."

„Und das aus deinem Munde? Warst nicht du immer besonders zufrieden damit, eine Tochter zu haben?", fragte Lucius amüsiert. „Nun, verstehen sich Draco und Sarah denn? Narcissa und mir liegt viel daran, wie du weißt."

Severus´ Blick verhärtete sich. „Überhaupt nicht. Im Unterricht herrscht ein stetiges Gezanke zwischen ihnen und gestern haben sie die Bibliothek als Schauplatz dafür genutzt, ihre Kräfte zu messen und sich gegenseitig zu verfluchen. Dumbledore wurde darüber informiert."

„Bitte?" Überrascht richtete Lucius sich auf und stellte im pikiertem Ton klar: „Das ist nicht möglich. Mein Sohn duelliert sich nicht mit einem... _einem Mädchen."_ Er presste ein gekünsteltes Lächeln hervor.

„Oh doch, das tut er. Und du kannst dir denken, dass ich nicht erfreut darüber bin, dass Draco einen Fluch gegen meine Tochter spricht."

Lucius kniff die Lippen zusammen. Anscheinend begriff er, das Severus die Wahrheit sagte. „Wie ich Sarah kenne, hat sie es herausgefordert."

„Du meinst, Sarah hätte Draco angegriffen? Niemals."

„Deine Tochter kann verbal recht ausfallend werden."

„Verbal ausfallend ist nicht gleichzusetzen mit Verfluchen. Wie du bereits richtig erwähnt hast, ist Sarah ein Mädchen. Duelle veranstalten und Flüche sprechen sind eher männliche Gepflogenheit."

„Draco hat sich höchstens verteidigt", wies Lucius den Vorwurf zurück. Er nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Glas, dann fragte er: „Wer hat gewonnen?"

Ein triumphierendes Lächeln huschte über Severus´ Gesicht. „Sarah war vier Jahre in Durmstrang. Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass Draco eine Chance gegen sie hatte?" Er genoss Lucius´ entrücktes Gesicht und beschloss, noch Einen draufzusetzen. „Sie haben beide die Nacht im Krankenflügel verbracht."

„Ich verstehe", schnarrte Lucius. „Und wo ist Draco jetzt?"

„Auf den Ländereien. Unkraut zupfen."

„Könntest du ihn bitte rufen? Ich würde gerne mit ihm sprechen." 

ooOOoo

„So Kinder." Hagrid stampfte mit großen Schritten auf sie zu und trat dabei einen halben Meter großen Kürbis platt. „Ups." Verlegen sah er unter seinen Stiefel, dann streifte er ihn im Gras sauber. „Nich schlimm, war zum Glück nur ´n Kleiner. Der wär für Halloween eh nich tauglich gewesen. Ja, also, genug für heut." Seine schwarzen Käferaugen leuchteten sie freundlich an. „Habt sehr gute Arbeit geleistet und seid sicher froh, wieder ins Schloss zu komm." Er tätschelte Sarah die Schulter, was sie fast umwarf, und nahm ihnen Harken und Handschuhe ab.

„Allerdings", schnarrte Draco, der seinen Hochmut wiedergefunden hatte. „Diese Zupferei war die reinste Zumutung. Haben Sie nicht mehr als genug Zeit, _Professor",_ er betonte das Wort abfällig, „als dass Sie die Ländereien derart verwahrlosen lassen müssten? Für die Unterrichtsvorbereitung scheinen Sie ja nur wenige Stunden in der Woche zu verplempern."

Sarah schaute Draco entsetzt an. Hatten sie nicht gerade Unkraut zupfen müssen? Hatten sie nicht gerade eine Strafarbeit hinter sich gebracht, als dass er es schon wieder herausfordern und einen Lehrer so direkt beleidigen musste?  
Unauffällig trat sie einen großen Schritt zur Seite. Zwar war es nicht so, dass er mit dem, was er da gesagte, Unrecht hätte, aber dieser zerzauste Halbwilde sollte auf keinen Fall auf die Idee kommen, dass sie mit dieser Aussage das Geringste zu tun hatte.

„Lassen Sie die Unterrichtsvorbereitung ma´ meine Sorge sein, Mr. Malfoy", raunzte Hagrid ihn an. „Würde Sie dafür liebend gern noch ´n bisschen weiter zupfen lassen, aber Ihr Vater möcht Sie sprechen. Sie sollen ins Büro von Professor Snape komm, hat er mir grad per Flohpulver gesagt."

Dracos stählerne Selbstsicherheit entglitt ihm für einen kurzen Augeblick und er schoss Sarah einen bösen Blick zu. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um und machte sich auf den Rückweg zum Schloss.

Verdutzt sah Sarah ihm nach. „Äh... ja, also dann, auf Wiedersehen, Professor." Und ohne weiter auf Hagrid zu achten, hastete sie Draco hinterher.

Er lief schnell und steif und beachtete weder Sarah noch andere Schüler, die sie auf ihrem Weg trafen.

„Dein Vater will mit dir sprechen?" fragte sie, als sie ihn eingeholt hatte. „Meist du, das ist wegen dieser Fluchgeschichte?"

„Ja", antwortete Draco knapp und ohne seinen schnellen Gang zu verlangsamen.

Sie liefen eine Weile schweigend, dann fragte Sarah. „Meinst du, du bekommst Ärger?"

Sie schaffte es nicht, ihr leicht hämisches Grinsen zu unterdrücken, Dracos funkelnder Blick schaffte es dafür umso schneller. Er sah aus, als würde er sie am liebsten lynchen.

Er sprach kein Wort mehr mit ihr, bis sie die Eingangshalle erreichten. „Dann also morgen Abend bei mir", sagte er und ohne Sarahs „Okay" abzuwarten, drehte er sich um und lief in die Kerker.

Sarah sah ihm lange nach. Eigentlich war es nur gerecht, dass Draco noch ein wenig Ärger bekam. Schließlich hatte sie auch zwei Strafen erhalten. Aber die letzten Stunden hatten sie sich irgendwie ganz gut verstanden und seine jetzige Reaktion, sein verwünschender Blick und wie er sie nun abgekanzelt und stehen gelassen hatte, ließen Sarah mit einem beklommenen Gefühl zurück. Sie kannte Lucius von klein auf. Er war ein Mann, der einen Raum betrat und ihn ausfüllte. Seine dominante Art überlagerte jeglichen Widerspruch. Sarah hatte eine Menge Respekt vor ihm. Sogar mehr Respekt, als vor ihrem eigenen Vater, und der Gedanke daran, mit ihm aneinander zu geraten, ließ sie frösteln.

_Uhhh,_ dachte sie und stieg die Marmortreppe hinauf. Draco würde morgen ungenießbar sein.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum sah sie Harry und Ron über ihren Hausaufgaben sitzen und Sarah seufzte innerlich. Auch sie hatte noch einen großen Berg Arbeit vor sich. Dieser grässliche Tag wollte einfach kein Ende nehmen. Sie holte ihre Schultasche aus ihrem Schlafsaal und gesellte sich zu ihren Freunden.

„Wie war es mit Malfoy? Hat er dich in Ruhe gelassen?", fragte Harry sofort, als Sarah sich neben ihn setzte.

„Ja", antwortete sie und wühlte in dem heillosen Durcheinander ihrer Tasche. „Es war eigentlich ganz okay." Sie beschloss, sich als erstes um ihre Strafarbeit von Professor McGonagall zu kümmern und strich eine frische Rolle Pergament glatt.

„Gab´s irgendwas Aufregendes? Ich meine, hat er sich vielleicht in die Hand gehackt oder hat Fang ihn gebissen?", fragte Ron mit versonnenem Blick.

„Nein", sagte Sarah und nagte an ihrer Feder, unschlüssig, wie sie mit ihrem Aufschrieb beginnen sollte. „War alles recht ereignislos."

„Schade eigentlich", bemerkte Ron und machte sich wieder über seine Hausaufgaben her.

„Ist die Nachhilfe jetzt abgesagt?", wollte Harry wissen.

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf. „Im Gegenteil, ich habe euch doch erzählt, dass mein Vater will, dass wir uns ab jetzt zusammenreißen."

„Dann triffst du dich morgen wieder mit ihm? Wir haben morgen Quidditchtraining. Ich dachte, du würdest vielleicht vorbeischauen", drängte Harry. Es klang leicht frustriert.

„Ich würde wirklich gerne kommen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir rechtzeitig fertig werden", antwortete Sarah, kritzelte die Überschrift _Umgangsformen in der Bibliothek_ auf ihr Blatt und konnte nur schwer den Drang widerstehen _Oder: wie fluche ich unauffällig_ hinzuzufügen.

„Ah, ich verstehe. Klar, wenn Malfoy auf dich wartet, dann wird's wohl doch die Bibliothek."

„Wir dürfen nicht mehr zusammen in die Bibliothek", murmelte Sarah und zog eine Grimasse. Sie hatte einfach keine Lust auf diesen bescheuerten Aufsatz.

„Wo trefft ihr euch dann?"

_Sag mal, was war das hier? Fragestunde?_  
Sarah sah auf und bemerkte, dass Harry sie anstarrte. Verdutzt blickte sie zu Ron hinüber. Auch er sah sie an, als würde ihr Stinksaft aus der Nase laufen. Sarah begriff, dass ihre Antwort irgendwie wichtig war.

„Wo wir uns treffen?", wiederholte sie unsicher. Sollte sie jetzt zugeben, dass sie sich mit Draco in seinem Zimmer traf? Sie hatte diese Tatsache selbst noch nicht wirklich begriffen und es nun laut auszusprechen, machte sie irgendwie nervös. Und überhaupt, sie musste niemandem Rechenschaft ablegen.

„Ja. Wo?", drängte Harry.

„In... in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum", flunkerte sie schnell.

„In Malfoys _Gemeinschaftsraum?"_, er sah sie an, als habe sie den Verstand verloren. „Aber warum _das denn?"_

„Na, hätte ich ihn vielleicht hier her einladen sollen?"

„Natürlich nicht! Aber es hätte doch wohl noch andere Möglichkeiten gegeben."

„Zum Beispiel?" fragte sie gereizt.

„Ein leeres Klassenzimmer", schlug Ron vor. Er schien die Tatsache, dass Sarah sich auf feindlichem Gebiet begeben wollte, wesentlich gelassener aufzunehmen.

Harry und Sarah, die sich eben noch zornig anfunkelten, blickten empfindlich langsam zu Ron hinüber.

„Mein ja nur", murmelte er und zuckte die Schultern.

_Ein leeres Klassenzimmer, natürlich!_ Sarah verspürte den starken Drang, sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn zu schlagen. Wo war dieser Einfallspinsel gewesen, als sie ihn unten im Kürbisbeet hätte brauchen können?

„Ja", sagte Harry vorwurfsvoll und nickte aufgeregt. „Ja genau. Ein leeres Klassenzimmer. Das wäre wesentlich ungefährlicher, als sich mit Malfoy bei einer Horde Slytherins zu treffen."

„Pfff", machte Sarah und schüttelte verächtlich den Kopf. „Ist ja nett von dir, Harry, aber glaub mir, von denen kann mir keiner gefährlich werden."

Ron und Harry lamentierte noch ein wenig darüber, welche besseren Plätze es für Sarahs Nachhilfe gegeben hätte – Millionen, wenn sie nun so darüber nachdachte – und Harry erzählte ihr unentwegt, wie gemein und unberechenbar die Slytherins alle mit einander waren.  
Doch Sarah hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu, kritzelte hier und da an ihrem Aufsatz herum und knabberte nervös an ihrer Unterlippe, denn irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass sie bei ihrer Aussage nicht alle Gefahren bedacht hatte.


	11. Wo finde ich das neue Kapitel?

Wo finde ich die anderen Kapitel?

Liebe Leser, ich dachte es hätte sich mittlerweile herumgesprochen und das wäre ausreichend, aber anscheinend stoßen doch immer wieder neue User auf diese Geschichte, darum noch mal hochoffiziell für alle:

Die FF ist fertig und komplett gepostet auf der Homepage des Forums

**Fantasy-Fans Punkt eu**

Wer es heute erst mitbekommt, hat Glück, Ende des Monats geht der zweite Teil online.

So, ich hoffe, jetzt sind (auch zukünftig) alle informiert.

Sowieso solltest ihr euch das Forum ansehen, es ist großartig :)

LG  
LM


End file.
